Grimmjow: Four to Love
by lilarin
Summary: Grimmjow's life is perfect - with a good paying job, and a longhaired, busty beauty as a girlfriend. Their relationship just as perfect as it can be. But things turned upside down the day of his reunion with his old classmate Ulquiorra Schiffer. AU
1. Chapter 1: How is your life so far?

**Grimmjow: Four to Love**

**Beta: OveractiveImagination39**

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: How is your life so far?<strong>

Running his fingers through his short, electric blue hair, he grinned at his own reflection in the mirror. Damn, he looked good today! Reaching for the gel, he squeezed just enough to straighten his locks, because he knew that she otherwise would complain about them looking too wild. He could fix that later.

"Grimmjow, it is late. You should go now," her gorgeous voice called from downstairs. Oh man, how he loved this woman. It wouldn't hurt if she could be a little more relaxed sometimes, but hell, who really cared about that. Nobody's perfect, right?

On the way downstairs he slipped into his ashen-gray jacket. As expected, she waited for him at the bottom of the staircase, giving him one of her bright smiles. With her hands behind her back, her full, curly waist long hair framing her beautiful face, and the way she swayed playfully from side to side, she looked like an innocent schoolgirl.

Hell, he loved when she looked like this, and for a second he thought about kissing her to the ground, and taking her right here in the hall of their house. But she would not like that. Maybe if he took her in his arms and carried her into the living room - they hadn't had sex on the sofa for quite some time now. Feeling the inevitable tightness in his groin growing at this thought, his grin increased. Yeah, that was worth a try.

Grabbing the handle for support, he jumped down, skipping the last three steps. Without wasting time he pulled her forcefully into his arms, pressing their bodies flush together. His kiss was deep with longing, and unmistakably made clear what he was up to. She returned it, but then she pulled back, pushing him away a little with both hands, in one of them she held a dark-blue tie.

"Grimmjow, not now, okay? It's already late and you know I don't like it when you have to drive too fast," she said soothingly before she placed another light kiss on his lips.

He sighed. Then he buried his face in her hair and whispered in her ear, "Hey, Babe wanna come with me tonight? We could heat up the dance floor together," he asked, already knowing she would decline because she had one of her strange counselling sessions with some of her customers, which she took very seriously. Hell, if he could figure out why, still he wasn't about to complain. These snobs paid good money for her to simply talk some sense into them, and to quit treating their surrogate kids on four legs like real ones.

Shaking her head in denial, she giggled, and even though he enjoyed the movement of her large breasts against his chest, he resisted the urge of tasting them with his hands, which he knew would upset her unless they were intimate.

He sighed again, and stepped back. Somehow it really was a shame that she was so unsure about her own features. She was the most alluring and beautiful woman he knew. After being together with her for a little more than three years, he hoped this attitude would change one day, and she would lose her shyness a little more, bit-by-bit. But this was not the case even if he never had given her a reason to doubt how she looked like in his eyes. Or ensure her that all other men would think the same. But it was of no help; she seemed unchangeable in this point. But hell, who cared anyways. He just needed to take her to their bedroom where he could get everything from her. Well, not everything, but almost.

"I think you should wear a tie. This is going to be festive event and you should be dressed properly," smiling at him she draped the tie around the collar of his white dress shirt.

Grimmjow caught her hands, "Babe, this is only my fucking ten year high school reunion. I don't need to wear a damn tie."

Grimmjow!" she scolded, "Didn't we agree that you would try not to cuss so much?" Then she pouted, "Please, let me put on the tie. It suits you so well." With her big shiny eyes framed with long lashes she gazed at him pleadingly.

He never could resist her when she did that, and so he released her hands. This was also something he could fix later. After the tie was done she gave him another light kiss and shoved him towards the door to the garage, "Have fun and don't drink too much, and leave the top of the car closed. Okay? Your hair will just get messed up, and it is already far too cold to drive without the top anyway."

"Sure thing Babe, I'll do whatever you say, " Grimmjow replied over his shoulder before he vanished into the garage, closing the door behind him.

Inside he pressed the button to open the door while the fingers of his other hand moved tenderly over the front of his black 1972 Jaguar-XK-E Roadster. As he walked around to the driver's side he greeted the car, "Hello Sweetheart."

She had not spoken to him for a whole week after he had bought the car, which had cost him a fortune. But fuck it, he always had wanted one, and after he had made the big deal with the New York Giants for recruiting one of the hottest young talents for them as their new Quarterback, he just couldn´t resist the appeal of the car, regardless of the cost, and subsequently had spent all the money he received on the purchase.

She had been within her rights to be angry with him because originally the money should have been for their wedding. While she saved every penny she could, he had spent an amount large enough to cover her idea of a such an event, without giving it a second thought, or having any regrets about it.

Well, no he had given it a second thought, but had come to the conclusion that he would not mind a wedding delay at all - not that he did not want to marry her some day - but he was sure that the next logical step for her would be having a baby. He could imagine a lot of things with her, but a baby?

Damn, while he could picture her easily as a mother, he could not envision himself being a father to a constantly crying for attention, smelly, little annoying brat. Just the thought was enough to give him a major headache. Even if Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was afraid of nothing, this was something that made his stomach flip and knot together. Sure, he knew a baby would make her happy, but they still had enough time for that. Life was good as it was now and he wanted to enjoy it like that a little longer.

Grimmjow took his place on the black, hand sewn leather seat and placed his hand on the wheel, enjoying the cold, smooth wood. He turned the motor on and with a roar the car came to life. The vibration of the powerful V12 piston engine shook the whole vehicle and filled his gut with an exciting sensation. The garage door already was open, and he carefully drove outside.

His other woman, the longhaired, busty beauty stood at the door waving him good bye. He waved back and drove slowly down the street. After the next curve he pulled the car to the side. First he removed his tie, throwing it into the glove compartment before he got out to lower the top. Yeah, that was much better. Okay, he felt a little guilty for betraying her, but she would not know anyway and was happy, which made him happy as well and why not have some fun. This would do no harm.

He got back into the car and looked at the watch. It was early enough to take a detour to have some fun, feeling the wind in his hair and enjoying the car's grip on a curvy street. He pressed the gas pedal down and the Jaguar sped forward. Hell, how he loved this car.

+o+o+

Half an hour later Grimmjow had stopped his car again and stood at the sideline of the highway, but this time it had not been by his own decision. The police officer who was the reason for that, just handed a ticket over to him, "Well, Mr. Jaegerjaquez we are finished here. You can continue your journey but I would highly recommend doing it in an appropriate speed now," the officer tipped his head and walked back to his car.

Damn, fucking shit. She wouldn´t like this. Not at all. They would have another fruitless discussion about him always driving too fast. He looked at his watch again. Now he would also be late. Double fuck.

Grimmjow started the engine again and driving only a little faster than allowed and without another interruption, managed to arrive at his old high school only half an hour late.

From the numbers of cars parked outside, it seemed that nearly everybody had come. Grimmjow ran his fingers through his hair which was quite messy, but he didn´t care much because he preferred it this way.

Inside the band played, one of the songs everybody used to listen to in the year of their graduation. Greeting some guys, he immediately had recognized, Grimmjow walked over to the bar. There a lone figure was sitting his face turned to the stage. He stopped and looked closer. The man was wearing a perfectly tailored dark suit, with dress shirt and of course a tie.

Could that be him? Yes, it must be him because Grimmjow knew nobody else with such black hair and pale skin. Fuck, he never had expected to see him here. Ulquiorra Schiffer never had been a party man and no matter what Grimmjow had tried back during high school, had never met with any success. The guy had remained a social pariah.

In the past they had shared a rather strange friendship. Their fights with words had been infamous and sometimes they even came to blows, but even though Schiffer was short and slim, Grimmjow never had beaten him. Then they had lost sight of each other shortly after they had left high school.

As far as Grimmjow remembered Schiffer had ended up going to Michigan. The Big Ten University was a sports mecca, but he knew the antisocial enigma hadn't gone there for such reasons. Apparently they had a great engineering school, or something equally nerdy, and for Schiffer only the best would do.

He snuck up to the man at the bar. "Damn Schiffer, never expected to see you here," he yelled directly from behind in the other man's ear hitting him hard on the back.

Astonishingly, Schiffer managed not to fall off the barstool, and turned around having a very annoyed look on his face. His green eyes daring Grimmjow's, "Of course only some trash like you could come up with such an improper greeting," he replied in a sarcastic tone before he slipped smoothly from the chair.

Both men stood facing each other, and for a moment it looked like they would start a fight. But then Grimmjow laughed and pulled the other man into a rough embrace which Schiffer returned after only a second's hesitation.

**Author's Note: ****  
><strong>How Ulquiorra's life has been so far – you can find out when you read **OveractiveImagination39** counterpart story **Ulquiorra - Four to Love.** The story is linked on my profile page and you also can find her among my favorite authors. I also would recommend to check out her other Ulqui/Hime stories as well.


	2. Chapter 2: Peacocking

**Grimmjow: Four to Love**

**Beta: OveractiveImagination39**

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Peacocking<strong>

Schiffer had not changed at all - that was Grimmjow's first thought as he pulled back and released the other man out of the embrace. Damn, he looked the same, like they had seen each other just the other day, instead of ten years ago. The same pale serious face laced with constant light annoyance, not even laugh lines around the mouth or eyes. So, this walking ice statue still refused to smile, not that this was a surprise.

Grimmjow smirked while he eyeballed the other man's appearance closer. Beside the fact that they both were so different in many ways, he once had called this pale bastard his best friend. Hell yes, he was still the same. Cool green eyes starring at him without giving easily away what was going on behind them. Seemed that it was time to find out if he was still able to get through that facade.

"Holy shit, Schiffer you haven't changed at all," with his fist, he placed a playful punch at Schiffer´s arm. As expected he got no other reaction but another annoyed glare. Glancing away for a second, Grimmjow shifted his attention to the barkeeper and ordered some beer. He was thirsty and needed a drink to wet his tongue.

Then, with the beer in one hand and using the other to drag Schiffer to some table at the side, he mused about how to set things in motion – just how exactly he was going to pull the fucking stick out of stoic guy's ass. Grimmjow grinned and licked his lips. It fucking didn't matter, he would simply start talking, like in the old days. If Schiffer hadn't changed he would listen and he would answer even the silliest question. That man had always been too damn polite to ignore people he respected.

At this thought, Grimmjow nearly choked on the gulp of beer he just had taken, because beside himself, he had trouble remembering one single other person that Schiffer had not addressed as _Trash._ Which was one of the reasons why Ulquiorra Schiffer always had been among the top ten of the most despised people at high school.

In his first year of high school he had seen him much the same way, and had not given a damn shit about that pale cocky prick who had seemed above any of the taunts or cruel remarks thrown his way. That his cold unfeeling attitude had been complete bullshit, Grimmjow had learned by accident one day.

After both had sat down and silently taken some sips from their drinks, Grimmjow leaned back and stretching his legs said, "Michigan was it for you and then?"

"Stanford."

Grimmjow took another swig of his beer and waited. After some more silent seconds, he sighed, "Yeah…well…and for what? What's your fucking job?"

"Structural Engineer."

He rolled his eyes. Monosyllabic. Hell, that man really had not changed at all, in fact it only seemed to have gotten even worse. Playing with his bottle he noticed that he soon needed another one, and quickly decided that he better start talking about himself otherwise he would be drunk before he got something interesting out of Schiffer.

"Seems you had no fun at all man. Michigan - okay. At least they have a noticeable team. But shit, Stanford sounds fucking boring. Only bookshelves and uptight chicks and I am sure they ripped you off for only putting a foot into their broom closet," he emptied his bottle and ordered another one.

Sitting straight upright, Schiffer still glared at him, holding his glass tightly and motionless. Oh hell, this was much worse than he had originally thought and for a moment Grimmjow doubted he would be able to strip off the man's defensive walls. There seemed be much more crap weighing him down than there had been in the past.

New bottle in hand, he continued, "I thought you were the smarter one of us two, but it seems in this case I did better. At least I didn't need to pay a single penny to the University, the old geezers in the administration were so lucky to have me playing for their football team that most of the time I literally was swimming in money. Not to mention the chicks. Oh holy shit those chicks ….."

Now, Grimmjow had warmed up and taking a swig every now and then, he kept talking about his first two and a half mostly carefree years in Austin. Officially he had been there to get a degree in sports marketing, but he had spent more days training with his team than in a classroom, and his evenings more at parties then learning in his room. Most nights he had slept in other beds then his own.

Yeah sure, he added laughing out loud, he had to take all the courses and be present at class, but he merely had dozed in there, rather than pay attention to the teachers fucking boring words. Schiffer just listened, not saying anything at all, but he had leaned back and sat more casually on his chair.

Phase one accomplished.

Smirking, Grimmjow interrupted his life story with some witty anecdotes and satisfied, he noticed the pale guy relaxing even more. Now Schiffer no longer grabbed his glass tightly. No, now the pale guy's elegant index finger had started to run slowly around the rim of his glass.

After finishing with his favorite story about the day he suddenly had found the questions of some important exam under his pillow a day before it took place, Grimmjow paused.

"You can't tell me nobody noticed you had cheated all the time, and that your degree in the end was nothing more than a fake," Schiffer inquired out of the blue, doubtfully raising an eyebrow.

Hell, wasn't he good! He just forced a complete sentence out of the little prick's mouth. Mentally he patted himself on the shoulder.

Phase two accomplished.

Grimmjow bent forward to gaze into the other's eyes, a sudden seriousness appearing on his face, "No, I got fucked up one day. On the field, me doing the final run, and that giant fool Yammy Llargo crashed into me. We hit each other full force," he said, astonished that he still wasn´t able to keep the bitterness from his voice. After all these years, the memory still fucking hurt. He emptied the bottle before he explained how the life he always had dreamed of suddenly went down the tubes.

Again Schiffer silently listened, his eyes resting calmly and with this encouraging seriousness, Grimmjow never had seen in anybody else's gaze. He noticed how he had missed this. It made talking about the day this damn, fucking, shitty elephant of a man nearly broke every bone of his right side, much easier. As result of the crash and Llargo falling onto him his arm had been broken multiple times, his shoulder-blade cracked, some ribs broken too, he had even had received internal injuries despite the protectors.

But all the internal wounds had not been critical, his right arm though was an entirely different story. Closing his eyes, Grimmjow refused to remember how long he had stayed in the hospital, but it had been a damn long time. His arm had been in a cast even longer. But already, after he had regained consciousness again, he had been told that there would be no other game for him in the future. That he was fucking out.

His own sadness reflected in Schiffer´s eyes and this time his friend was the one ordering another bottle of beer. That the beer he got was alcohol-free, Grimmjow noticed much later. For the moment this memory was so consuming that it didn´t matter to him how the beer tasted.

"In the beginning I didn't believe them. They had not been able to fix everything in the first surgery directly after the game, and then a second also failed. They showed me the x-ray of my arm and shoulder. It looked like a fucking jigsaw puzzle with some of the pieces missing," his voice still was bitter.

"During the time in hospital, most of my so called friends got lost, disappeared or found a lot of excuses for no longer knowing me. I tried your cell but the number had changed, and then I even called your mother to get your new one, but the fucking bitch refused to give it to me. I tried to call her a few more times but she always hung up as soon as she recognized my voice."

At first Schiffer´s gaze only wavered, but then he turned his eyes away, "She never told me. If I had known I would have called you back," he said quietly.

"Yeah sure, but still I wondered how you could have missed the whole thing. I thought you might be abroad, instead of Michigan, because Llargo had been a member of your team at this time, and everybody talked about this shit for weeks," Grimmjow felt himself between anger and disbelief as he watched how Schiffer frowned, shaking his head slightly.

"You know very well, that sports of any kind never interested me, therefore I would not have recognized any member of Michigan's or any other University football team."

Grimmjow's jaw dropped, "So you went to the University of Michigan and you never went to one fucking football game?"

Seeing Schiffer´s face tense, he took a swig from his bottle.

Phase three accomplished.

Now it was time for battle. Grimmjow swallowed and made his tongue ready.

+o+o+

Two more beers, a lot of posturing or peacocking as he liked to call it, and with an appointment for brunch together this Sunday, Grimmjow watched Schiffer leaving. Hell that had been fun! Teasing the little prick still was like poking into a bee hive. Once Grimmjow got him all churned up inside, the pale guy finally retorted to his taunts.

Smirking, and stroking his blue hair back, he returned to the bar to order a double espresso and a large glass of coke. There was way too much alcohol in his system to drive home right away and he didn't want to risk another ticket.

So, the man really had made it. Not, that Grimmjow ever had doubted this. Schiffer was a smart boy. Well, at least as long as it concerned the intellectual things. When it came to things like having relationships the guy could be called a functional illiterate. But at least somehow he had manage to get himself a hot chick. Okay this was to be proved on Sunday, but hell the way the little prick had gone on about her, she seemed good enough for a wet dream. Also, besides Grimmjow's earlier baiting, he believed her to be damn smart, otherwise she never would be able to cope with Schiffer and the pale guy surely would soon get bored of her.

That she ran some art gallery seemed him a little too obscure for Schiffer to get along with, but on the other side his babe was a doggie counselor, was also weird in comparison to his job as a sports agent as well. But one could say that they both shared having a kind of gift. While he was known for finding just the right man for a team, his babe was able to bewitch any dog and turn even the most aggressive one into a softy.

If Schiffer´s chick really looked like a model but with real boobs, Grimmjow wouldn't begrudge him this woman. No hell not at all - The man deserved this more than anybody else. The world was a fucking cold and lonely place without someone to warm up your bed. Especially when your own parents had discouraged any kind of feeling as inappropriate, and treated you like a social trophy, but merely as long as you managed to fulfill their picture of a good child.

He put four spoons of sugar in his espresso, not only because he liked it this way but also to ease the bitterness this memory created in him. But the sugar could not ease the familiar anger, which rose in his gut as soon as he thought of Schiffer´s parents.

His own parents had been fucking losers. His father a drunkard, his mother, a washed up beauty queen, who clung to the past rather than live in the present. Grimmjow's only saving grace had been that his Uncle had been fond of him and made sure he always had his basic necessities provided for, as well as encouraging him to stay in school.

But while his childhood was nothing to brag about, Schiffer´s had been a living hell, and Grimmjow was deadly sure that anybody else would have run away instead of staying with those two self absorbed assholes he had for parents. But not the little prick. He stayed, even beyond the point where a boy, even as strong as him could stand the torture.

Sipping on his coke, the glass still at his lips, he paused because a sudden alarming thought popped up in his mind. What if Schiffer had chosen his profession not only because of some matter of interest, but instead to have a certain opportunity always at hand. As a Structural Engineer, the man surely visited the objects he had designed during the process of building. And these things were huge. Walking on top of such large, incomplete buildings was dangerous even without ….

He took a large gulp. No, now he was the damn fool. Schiffer never had given him an indication that he ever had thought about such a thing again. Not since the day of their first meeting at the beginning of their sophomore year of high school, when he had found the pale boy sitting on the ledge of the school's rooftop terrace.

His heart had fucking stopped at this sight, seeing the other boy sitting with his legs hanging over the edge, and he had realized in the blink of an eye, that if he gave any sign that he knew what the other was up to, it would been a lost cause.

So, he had pulled himself together, swallowed his fear and placed his cockiest grin on his face, and with, "_Shit man, you sit on the edge like that and someone's likely to get the wrong idea,"_ he had walked over and sat down right next to him. He even had bent forward to place his arms on his legs in an attempt to mimic Schiffer´s dangerous way of sitting.

Somehow his tactic had worked, because the pale boy had moved back a little until he sat again completely on the ledge. For the first and last time he had also spoken his mind without Grimmjow needling at him.

With that incident their strange relationship had started. Both knew what Schiffer had been up to that day, but none of them ever spoke of it. Still whenever the other needed someone to talk to, he had taken Grimmjow's offer to give him a call. No matter what time it was.

This thought made him smile again knowing that he himself was unable to count how many times Schiffer had saved his ass afterwards. Beginning with helping him to beat up the assholes that had wanted to punish him because he had made out with their leader's chick, which had been the reason why he entered the rooftop in the first place. He merely had wanted to hide up there until things had cooled down again.

Looking at his watch he finished his coke and stood up. Time to go home, and leave all the other losers that he really didn't give a shit about behind. Meeting Schiffer, as unexpected as it was, had brought back a lot of good memories, as well as the realization of how much he missed a really good friend.

Someone with whom you could tell everything, and would not judge you for what you are. Grimmjow promised himself not to spoil this opportunity again, and not to let Schiffer slip away once more, even if his chick turned out to be an intellectual hag.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>**  
><strong>

If you like to read the battle of words between Grimmjow and Ulquiorra I highly recommend to read **OveractiveImagination39** chapter 2 of her counterpart story_ Ulquiorra ~ Four to Love_.


	3. Chapter 3: What the Hell

**Grimmjow: Four to Love**

**Beta: OveractiveImagination39**

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters_.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3: What the Hell<span>  
><strong>

Grimmjow noticed that some of the lights in the house were still on when he returned home well past midnight. His babe surely had fallen asleep on the sofa. Hell, why couldn't she just fucking go to bed? He wasn't a damn boy anymore and could take care of himself.

He stopped in front of the garage and opened the glove compartment to get out the door opener, which was too large to keep on a key ring. He clicked it several times, but nothing happened. Sighing, he threw it back in the compartment and slammed it shut.

The automatic door opener had been broken when they moved into the house, and without asking him she had bought a new one that she had found somewhere on sale. The only problem was that the damn piece of shit didn't work well with the door. It was temperamental, sometimes working, other times not, which meant on some occasions, like today, he would have to get out of the car and close the door using the one inside the garage next to the door that led from there into the house. He had tried to find out what the problem was, but the fucking thing refused to cooperate.

The opener inside the garage worked, but he wouldn´t be surprised if tomorrow it would be once again the other way around. After the car was safely inside, the garage door successfully closed again, he threw his jacket over one shoulder and went inside. The car was left behind with the top open and he completely forgot about taking his tie and the ticket out of the glove compartment.

As expected, she was fast asleep on the sofa; the book she had been reading had fallen next to her on the ground. Her colorful long hair hung down over the edge as well, and her full breasts slowly moved up and down with her breathing. Hell, she was so fucking gorgeous and his longing from earlier this evening returned simply from watching her innocent slumber.

He dropped his jacket to the floor and kneeled down next to her. Her full pink lips were slightly open and the urge to claim them with his own washed over him. He bent down but resisted giving her a kiss because he knew she didn´t like a sudden assault this way. Instead he buried his face in her hair inhaling her sweet scent. Hell, everything about the woman was driving him crazy and his groin was already throbbing painfully. Brushing some strands away, his breathing deepened. What he really desired now was to give her small bites on her neck, but he held back his passions, carefully nibbling at her earlobe instead.

She stirred and instinctively tried to shift away, but he softly held her head in place and whispered into her ear, "Hey babe, I'm back and still having an appetite for a little more fun."

Her lids fluttered open and with her beautiful warm eyes still dazed, she looked at him before she smiled, "Grimm …."

He silenced her with a hot kiss, his tongue teasingly pushing her sleepy one around. Oh hell, after all this time she still tasted like pure forbidden innocence. He needed to get out of his damn trousers. Now.

Still kissing her, he started to unbuckle his belt while his other hand moved from her head down to the opening of her blouse, searching for her breasts. But the fucking cloth was too tight and seemed to be glued to her smooth skin. When he used more force, a tearing sound came from the fabric, but he honestly didn't care if he ripped something apart. He needed to take one of her incredible breasts in his hand.

"No Grimmjow, please wait, " she pleaded, pushing him back slightly, gasping for air, "Not here, okay? Let's go to the bedroom, where I will take off my clothes first."

Like a boiling kettle that was opened, his passion lost most of it´s steam. Why could she not just fucking let go and swim with the flow – just one fucking time. He gritted his teeth in frustration. Even if he didn´t want to do as she asked, he ignored his feelings, and scooped her up carrying her bridal style upstairs to their bedroom and purred, "I´ll do whatever you wish babe."

The boring bedroom again. Well, better than nothing, he couldn´t help but think.

Once upstairs, he sat her down on the bed. She immediately stood up again, placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed herself up on her tiptoes to give him a teasing kiss. He lowered his head to meet her half way. After a brief meeting of their lips, her hands wandered slowly down, caressing his chest, "Why don´t you go in the bathroom to fresh up a little, maybe take a short shower while I take my clothes off and warm the bed for us," her voice was sweet, coaxing him.

He breathed a tiny sigh, "Sure babe, wha ... "

She kissed him again, smiling lovingly, "... What ever I wish, I know," she laughed, completing his sentence. She nudged him with her hands back. Giving in he walked towards the bathroom next to their bedroom.

Under the shower he comforted himself with imaging her and her well built body lying naked on the bed. Her shining long hair spread around her head forming a perfect contrast against the light beige colored bed cloth. Her firm breasts with their pink gorgeous and erect nipples waiting for his hands and mouth. His thoughts drifted further south to her full smooth lips, and not to forget the inviting darkness between her slender legs.

At the thought of this tight, hot darkness of her, his arousal grew again - inside as well as outside. Grinning, he took a satisfied look down to his middle and gave himself a testing stroke.

Wow, holy shit! He was more than ready. The hot flash that washed over him, continued to send shivering pulses through his body. He stopped the water, stepped out of the shower, and dried up as fast as possible, but only enough to make sure not to leave a trace of water behind him, which he knew would upset her. Wrapping a towel around his waist and with a hungry grin, Grimmjow rushed back into the bedroom.

There she laid in the bed, her hair made up in a long tidy braid and her breasts fully hidden under the blanket, which she nearly had pulled up under her chin.

The kettle lost it´s steam again and dropping his shoulders he trudged over to his side of the bed and slipped under the blanket. At least she really was naked, as she had announced before. Bashfully looking down she reached over to turn out the table light.

He suppressed another sigh, shifted over and covered one of her full breasts with one hand, starting to massage the enjoyable flesh firmly, but she squirmed and breathed, "Slowly, with a little more care would be nice."

Keeping his passion at bay, Grimmjow loosed his grip on her breast, changing to light strokes and soft boring kisses. Once again he surrendered his wants, to satisfy her needs.

+o+o+

The next morning his sleep was broken by the sound of the garage door. Instead of a low monotonous snarl, a loud choppy squeak could be heard. Then nothing for some time and after that the door moved again, until the last clack rang out indicating that the damn thing finally had completely opened.

The instinct driven part of his brain turned into an alarm state telling Grimmjow his babe must have used the door opener from inside his glove compartment, and that he should be worried about that. Unfortunately, the rest of his brain still was somewhere lost in dreamland and had no idea to why the fuck to worry at all, and so told his instincts to get lost. He turned around, burying his face deeply into the darkness of his pillow.

A few moments later, the loud bang from a door thrown shut yanked him unpleasantly out of the dream he was having about his head buried between two large breasts. Fuck- what was that?

A second even louder bang followed shortly afterwards, before he had time to recover from the first one.

Jesus, what the fuck was this woman thinking. Hell! Today was Saturday. Was it not fucking enough that she insisted on having an early breakfast together with him during the week. Now, she also forced him out of bed on the weekend. Part of this damn breakfast deal was that he could stay in bed as long as he wanted at least on Saturday and Sunday. He flopped himself on his back, growling in annoyance.

Rubbing his face hard, he tried to collect his senses. Damn, was it that time of the month again where her hormones turned her upside down, or what? He tossed the blanket to the side and got up shifting his legs over the edge of the bed. Completely naked and still dazed he sat there running his hands through his hair. Before he stood up, he grabbed the towel from the floor and walked with it in hand to the bathroom. Downstairs, he heard her opening and closing cupboards in the kitchen at a fast pace.

Standing in the middle of the bathroom he gazed down at himself, his eyes fixed at the place in his lower region where a well known pressure was present - the one a visit to the toilet could not solve.

"Sorry buddy, wasn´t the hottest screw at all last night, was it," he mumbled, absently scratching his balls. Grimmjow decided to have a hot, nice long shower and grant his buddy a rendezvous with the handshower while he enjoyed the water falling down from the raindance showerhead. Having both, a hand as well as an overhead shower, definitely was an advantage.

The well-equipped large bathroom, with a shower and bathtub in modern European design had helped to persuade him to move into this house. Well that and the fact that it had been one of her biggest dreams to own a house.

About a half an hour later he left the bathroom satisfied and ready to have coffee. Maybe if he was lucky he could convince her to make him some scrambled eggs with ham. Barefoot, and only wearing his boxers and a white t-shirt, he went downstairs.

In the kitchen he found her stirring cake batter in a large bowl. That she did it by hand was a sure indication that she was angry. Before he would deal with her, he first needed a coffee. Grimmjow placed a mug under the Jura Impressa coffee machine, pressed the button for cappuccino, and leaned back at the kitchen unit, listening to the sound of the machine as the coffee beans were ground, and watching her at the opposite side of the U-shaped kitchen.

She continued to stir the batter and ignored him. Grimmjow scowled and studied her back. His coffee was ready and he took the first sip while his eyes wandered from her over to the table in the middle. He still had no fucking idea what he had done to upset her.

Then he noticed his tie on the table and the ticket placed next to the cloth. Fuck. Mega-double fuck.

He lowered his mug and cleared his throat, "Look babe, I am s…"

She interrupted him by putting the bowl roughly on the counter and turned around on her heels to face him, "No, do not say it again Grimmjow!" she said in a high-pitched voice. "You ignored everything I asked you yesterday. Everything!"

"Babe listen, it was so fucking hot, and…," he tried , but she raised a hand.

"No, you will listen. You lowered the top, removed the tie, and drove too fast, again, " she rushed to the table, grabbed the ticket and waved angrily with it, "And you got a ticket. Again," now her voice was so loud that she nearly shouted.

That again? In the pit of his stomach anger started to boil, "It is just a damn ticket. Nobody got fucking hurt," he growled putting his mug down.

"Grimmjow, watch your mouth. I really can´t stand your cussing any longer. Stop it," she glared at him.

His anger exploded, he stomped forward and placed his hands on the table, "I am not one of your fucking dogs. Ya can´t fucking tell me how to talk and what to do," he yelled directly into her face before he could stop himself.

She stepped back her eyes wide, sudden fear present on her face. Grimmjow's own eyes widened as well, becoming aware that he had frightened her. He turned cold and moved back from the table immediately.

For some seconds a stifling silence filled the room in which both looked at each other, breathing heavily.

Shit, now he really had fucked up. Again. He averted his gaze, feeling deeply ashamed for his outburst.

"Sometimes I wish you would be like my dogs, " her voice was low, more a whisper laced with sadness, "They never lie to me, and they listen to what I am saying."

He looked up again. Tears had gathered in her eyes. His gut turned into a tight knot. No, please no tears. Yet the first one already started running down her cheek.

After another moment of silence, she continued sadder then before, "You know that this is not about the ticket, but about you always driving too fast. My brother died in a car accident and I do not want to lose you, too," the tears now fell down like rain from her eyes. She stared at his right arm, "I just don´t understand you. Your life was changed drastically, in the blink of an eye. You know firsthand that not all things can be made whole again, and how quickly it can all be gone. I thought you of all people should know better," she tried to wipe away the tears but they continued falling.

Grimmjow opened his mouth, but was not sure what to say, so he closed it again, before he brushed with one hand through his hair, "Look Babe, I am really sorry," he finally managed to say, his voice hoarse. He knew his words were lame, but nothing better came to his mind.

She looked at him, eyes still filled with tears but her mouth set into a thin line now, "How often do you want to say this to me, Grimmjow? Can you tell me that? I love you … but," she shook her head in frustration before she turned around, "I have had enough for today, just leave me alone," with that she left the kitchen and walked slowly towards her home office, her head bent down.

Even after she had left, the room was still filled with the same stifling atmosphere, and he felt like shit. A part of him wanted to follow her to set things right. However, what else could he say but sorry, which she didn´t want to hear anymore.

He reached for his coffee and sipped at the cold liquid, hands shaking. This was so fucked up and it was his fault. Guilt for disappointing her, for shouting at her, pierced his heart and squeezed his chest up to the point where he felt like he was being suffocated. He needed to get out of this room, this house, and get some fresh air to clear his head.

It took him less then ten minutes to dress. On the way to the garage he grabbed his phone together with the keys. He started the Jaguar´s engine and for the next few hours he drove aimlessly around. In his head the same thoughts churned round and round.

That he should have known better, that he should have listened to her and that she was fucking right. What the hell was wrong with him that he couldn´t be just satisfied with doing things in a moderate, safe way, like Schiffer, who surely never got a ticket and never would yell at his girl.

Why was there always this damn yearning inside of him which pushed him to go further, drive faster, climb higher, just test if he was able to do it without thinking of the consequences. He was such a jerk. If he would keep going on this way he would lose her. This had to stop. He needed to change. There was no other way.

He feared losing her, yet the sadness of giving up even more of the things he loved doing, those things that added spice to the life he had been forced to live, tore him apart. Grimmjow pulled the car to the side and stopped the engine. Then he leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

The one thing in life he really had wanted had been playing football. He never had dreamed of anything else. But this had ended up in smoke.

On the day he had returned to the University after the accident, his arm still in a cast, he had found a letter from the administration in which he was informed that his scholarship would run out the next semester. At least they had given him the chance to catch up with his studies and do all the courses he couldn´t attend because he had been in the hospital. But they also had announced that there would be no further special treatment, and also had suggested to him to leave the University until he fully had recovered. But he had known that those fuckers just had believed him not smart enough to master his studies in the normal way. But he had proved those snobbish assholes wrong. Pushed by his anger he had studied hard, caught up, and learned all the things he hadn't given a shit about before. In the end he had achieved his degree. Not with top grades, but he had got it in a legal and proper way.

But for what? To sit on the bench and watch the game he wanted to play. To search and advertise stupid rookies to teams he dreamed of playing for.

Grimmjow opened his eyes again and looked around, until the bar on the other side of the street caught his attention. Hell yes, a drink would be nice. One really would do no harm, right?

He opened the door but stopped. Gritting his teeth he closed it again and started the engine. Time to face the truth - if he would go in there now, it would not only be one drink. He would drink some more and worst case he would end up on the floor or sleeping in the car. This wouldn´t make things better - with that he had some experience.

Before he had gotten to know her, but after he had graduated from University a lot of his evenings had ended this way. Back then, when his days were no longer filled up either with studying or working and he had have time to mull over about what he that lost. This reality had hit him hard and nearly had broken him and turned him in a drunkard like his father. But fate, in terms of a sick stray pup he had found and taken home, had saved him. The same pup had brought him and his babe together, which had been the best thing that had happened in his life so far.

Damn he really should go home.

In the same moment he realized that his phone beeped. First he wanted to read the received text message while driving, but he thought twice and pulled the car to the side of the road again.

"_I miss you, please come home._"

Grimmjow stared at the message, feeling some of the heaviness lifting. Even if he was aware that she would not forgive him so easily, she was at least ready to face him again. He would try his best not to disappoint her once more. He replied that he would come home as fast as possible.

Because the fastest way was the highway, he decided to take it. But unfortunately his drive was stopped by a traffic jam cause by some accident. Stuck between the other cars, he was forced to wait. After no movement happened for more than one hour he sent her another message, that it would take some time before he would be home and that they had an appointment for brunch on Sunday at _Merrill's_, with an old friend he had met at the reunion and his girlfriend, and that she should go to bed.

It was past 10.00pm when he arrived home and found her fast asleep on the sofa again. But at least she already was wearing her pajamas. Carefully he carried her upstairs and tucked her in. She only woke up shortly mumbling something that she was glad he had returned home safely. He gave her a kiss on the head before he walked downstairs to make himself a sandwich. After that he also went to bed.

+o+o+

The next morning Grimmjow still wasn´t sure if he should say something to her about yesterday. She still was somehow upset and much quieter than usual. She only asked him why he had been so late, and merely nodded when he told her about the traffic jam. Later she didn´t complain when he asked very carefully if it wouldn´t be nice to drive with the top down to enjoy the sunshine and clear blue sky.

But when they arrived at _Merrill´s_ she insisted on visiting the restroom to comb her disarranged hair before meeting his friend. Grimmjow just let her go and walked into the dinning room alone. It didn´t take him long to find Schiffer, who was also sitting alone at the table, clearly lost in thoughts.

Like at the reunion he poked fun at the little prick, "So your girlfriend's invisible," he said a little too sarcastic for his own liking, but yesterday´s issue took his toll. As expected Schiffer wasn´t amused. In fact he seemed more annoyed than Grimmjow had guessed. Yet he couldn´t stop, and continued to tease his old friend. Only this time it didn´t really work and Schiffer got even paler, if that was possible, when Grimmjow taunted him that his chick ran away instead of hanging out in the rest room as Schiffer had revealed shortly before.

He felt sorry, especially after Schiffer explained that the real reason was that he had a fight with his chick about the car he had bought recently. What a fucking coincidence, Grimmjow thought, and told him that nearly the same had happened between him and his babe.

The time his champagne and the orange juice he had ordered for his babe arrived, they both agreed that their girls surely were talking shit about them in the bathroom. He couldn´t help but feel relieved that Schiffer´s relationship wasn´t as perfect as he first had thought. He took a rather large gulp from his champagne while Schiffer sipped at his own glass.

Then he heard his babe approaching, her laughing mixed with another melodious feminine voice. As he had guessed the girls had met each other in the bathroom and entered side by side, talking intensely with each other.

Grimmjow´s eyes widened - what the fuck was that? They could be sisters, having the same large boobs, slender legs and long colorful hair. Only that one of them was a little taller than the other.

While they both approached the table, Grimmjow couldn´t take his eyes from her. She was the hottest chick he ever had seen. Her eyes sparkled wild and the smile on her face teased him challenging. She took her place next to Schiffer, her teal hair moving around her face and figure like a living beast. He was so carried away by her appearance that he completely forgot to introduce himself and his , Grimmjow was taken aback when he noticed that his babe turned around to Schiffer doing it herself, "Orihime Inoue, nice to meet you."

Schiffer also seemed to be astonished because he first gave no reply, and so his babe added something about getting to know everything about the pale prick from his own girlfriend when the girls met in the rest room.

When Schiffer had found his voice again and introduced himself and the woman sitting at his side, Grimmjow already had locked his gaze with the most amazing eyes he ever had seen and which belonged to nobody else but Ulquiorra Schiffer´s girlfriend Nelliel Tu.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>  
>First, so some of you might have guessed it and for some of you this might be a big surprise. If you look at the previous chapters you will notice that <strong>OveractiveImagination39<strong> and I never addressed the hair color or anything else which might have pointed out which woman is which girlfriend. Now you know the reason. We both wanted to do something new in more than one way and I think Orihime and Grimmjow are a nice couple, too. Like Ulquiorra and Nel.

Second, thanks a lot for all the lovely reviews.

Lonewingwriter pointed out that there are typos in both stories. **OveractiveImagination39** really is doing a great job with editing my stuff and I am more then grateful for her work, otherwise you would have less fun reading my stories because I am still making a lot grammar mistakes and not all words I choose from the dictionary are suitable and used in the sense I believed they would. Discussing them with Overactive always gives a deeper insight into the English language. Also if you look closer there are a lot things of the daily life and life style in general that are still different between the US and Germany.

But back to the mistake issue - those of you who also publish stories know how hard it is to find everything. So, if you think you found leftover mistakes, you are welcome to mention them in a review or PM, as you like, and I will correct them if necessary.


	4. Chapter 4: Did you say anything?

**Grimmjow: Four to Love**

**Beta: OveractiveImagination39**

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4: Did you say anything?<span>**

Yes, Schiffer´s chick's eyes were - Grimmjow had no words to describe them. It was not the huge orb's incredible color, or the long, dark and silky lashes which framed them, giving them depth that caused this fascination and sent hot shivers, no cold – ah what fucking ever - up and down his spine. No, it was the damn way these eyes played with him.

Teasing him – giving away unspoken promises of pleasure for him to experience in an unexplored and exciting, but forbidden realm that definitely was not his own.

Grimmjow's mouth started watering while his dick was trying very hard to break through the fabric of his trousers. What the hell was that stupid cock thinking?

He swallowed and dragged his eyes away from the dangerous ground, shifting them as unsuspiciously as possible back to his babe whose gaze, to his relief, was still fixed on Schiffer.

Thank God, the pale prick's unusual features, which caused everybody to stare at him the first time they saw him, had rescued him. Grimmjow released a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding. Now he better say something, before she noticed his slip, "Babe, this is Schiffer, I mean Ulquiorra Schiffer -my long, lost buddy from my days in high school."

The prick's and his babe's head darted around and Grimmjow noticed a light flush on both their cheeks, but he was not able to give this a second thought because Schiffer's hot chick raised her glass, "A toast to the long overdue reunion of our two beloved boys – may their friendship afford us the chance to become fast friends as well," she announced holding her glass over the middle of the table waiting for the others to join her.

Grimmjow raised his glass as well and Schiffer and Orihime followed suite. With a loud plink all glasses met, and gazing over his own filled with champagne, Grimmjow's ice blue eyes were caught again by sparkling hazel ones - but not for long.

Nelliel laughed shortly and drained her champagne down in one gulp before she stood up and announced, "I'm starving. I think I'm going to go grab a plate and get some food."

In about more than one thousand years of civilization mankind had tried to overcome the instincts of evolution, and had succeeded in many cases, but not in all. When Grimmjow watched her walking away with her hips swaying alluringly, calling out to him to capture her, he was reduced to nothing more then the hungry hunter seeing his delicate prey getting away.

Not giving a damn about etiquette, and only listening to these instincts, Grimmjow rushed upwards and followed Nelliel's suit, not looking back one single time, his eyes were fixed only on her in a very predator-like manner.

Hurrying, he caught up with her in the line for the buffet, but he needed to squeeze himself in front of a man who joined the line after Nelliel merely a second before him. As result, he stood so close behind her that barely a sheet of paper could be placed between them. Her scent invaded his nostrils and intoxicated his senses the very moment he stood behind her. The urge to bury his face in her hair became overwhelming and drove him crazy. The unique touch of a fresh smelling perfume laced with something tangy was something he could not put a name to. Her own fragrance maybe, but whatever it was it increased his hunger as well.

Nelliel noticed him and turned around, her ass brushed against his already over stimulated crotch. Grimmjow gritted his teeth at the electric jolt that shot through is veins. A moan nearly escaped his mouth which he tried to mask by clearing his throat and fixing a sloppy grin on his face.

The chick's eyes gleamed with mirth, "Hey, don't look at me this way. The food is right over there," she teased, laughing seductively at him. Then she shifted back, craning over the buffet before she bent forward, reaching out to grab for a piece of baguette. All her movements smooth as liquid silk, giving him a class A sight of her round ass and her bouncing boobs.

Grimmjow needed to swallow down the saliva which filled his mouth again, but not because of the delicious looking and smelling food in front of him. Bread in hand, Schiffer´s chick turned once more back to him and every tiny motion of her made Marilyn Monroe look like a novice. He started to sweat and only prayed that the fabric of his black, slim fitting pants would be strong and tight enough to conceal the bulge that was growing, and seemed to be completely out of his control.

Hell, did Schiffer know his woman was a weapon? No, surely not. Getting himself a plate, which he held lower then he normally would do, Grimmjow absently shook his head.

Back in high school, and even after he got to know the little prick better, he could not remember a single girl that had been able to catch Schiffer´s attention. After his first fruitless tries to wrangle his new friend into a date, which the pale guy either had ignored or bluntly declined, Ulquiorra had finally demanded that Grimmjow stop pestering him with any more girls because in all earnest he had not the slightest interest.

Unfortunately Schiffer´s statement not only had made him effectively stop his efforts, but also draw the wrong conclusion. A little later, when he had been out with some of his old buddies, and after he had drunken a little too much, he had blurted out that his new pale friend was rather cool for a gay guy.

Grimmjow had not thought much of this, but the news had spread around in light speed, and as result he had learned a few important things about Schiffer:

First, even the little prick had a limit. Second was the fact that the man was a better fighter then himself. And third - Ulquiorra Schiffer could be silently angry for a long time, and that it required a lot of effort to rebuild the trust they had established before, once again.

Pacing behind Schiffer´s hot chick, his eyes were pegged on her. Still Grimmjow managed to scoop scrambled eggs, ham, and a steak on his plate without really looking at what he was doing. Her choice was quite similar to his, and like his own, her plate seemed too small for her appetite.

While she picked her food, her head darted from the buffet to the woman in front of her with whom she chatted animatedly, talking about how the dishes' color influences people's taste and that she just recently had read an article about this in _Physiologic Today. _Her openness and enthusiasm to get in touch with people spread from every fiber of her being. Schiffer hadn't been bullshitting; she was definitely more than a simple hottie. She was amazing.

With a tilted head his dream queen stopped before a heated shelf with Eggs Benedict and reached for the spoon hesitantly before she decided against taking a serving.

"You really should try one, I haven't tasted any better, and they are just perfect," Grimmjow said, his voice much deeper than usual. As soon as Nelliel turned around beaming at him, the whole room became brighter. Yes, fucking hell, this woman was – just perfect.

Smiling, she lowered her plate and he hurried to place a serving of the eggs on her dish. When he was ready, she breathed a toneless _Thank you_ to him and pursed her lips shortly at the end.

Grimmjow blinked. Did she just blew him a kiss? No, if she really had done that, it must have been only a tease and mean nothing. Composing himself, he also walked back to their table where his babe and Schiffer had stayed seated. Like before, Grimmjow's eyes trailed over Nelliel's alluring figure while he felt the undeniable sensation she caused him growing and clouding his mind.

Back in high school, he had nearly destroyed his friendship with Schiffer, with one frivolous and mindless statement about the man's sexual orientation. He had been young and reckless, not thinking about any consequences. But today he was older and life should have managed to drum a few things into his head. Even if he still was a fool sometimes, he was now level-headed enough not to make the same kind of mistake once again.

Grimmjow's eyes moved from Nelliel's back over to the table, where his babe gifted the little prick with one of her innocent, bright smiles, while clapping her hands enthusiastically together like a child who just had discovered an important secret.

His gaze softened. Yeah, Orihime had saved him - healed him. Not his body, but his soul. She also was much more than the naïve, childlike woman she sometimes appeared to be at first sight. In all honesty what did he really knew about this Nelliel chick? Not much, other then the fact that she could be a bitch, too. At least, the first thing Schiffer had mentioned today was that he had been having an argument with her.

Grimmjow pushed this sensation that the turquoise haired woman was giving him as far aside as he was able to. After all, he was in a satisfying relationship and not to forget, Nelliel belonged to his pale buddy. Therefore it was a no-brainer that she was off-limits for him. Hell, this man had been his best friend, and he was on the way to reestablish this friendship. There was no way that he would intrude upon Schiffer´s happiness with this woman, even if she was one fucking hell of a kitty.

_So, come on, relax. She isn't worth burning your fingers_ – Grimmjow told himself putting his cocky grin back on his face as he arrived at the table, and taking the chance to catch Schiffer, who was still distracted by Orihime, once again off-guard, "Hey, what are you two still doing here?"

Slumping onto the chair, he took his napkin from the table and draped it over his lap to cover his still too obvious erection.

Of course, Schiffer only needed one breath before he recovered, giving him a lecture about how a well-educated man like him, never would abandon his girl the way Grimmjow had done.

Inwardly he couldn't help but agree completely and he silently cursed about being such an instinct driven, mindless fool. Yet shit - that was something he never would admit. Instead he nagged at the little prick about the man's good breeding, only to offend his babe once again. But with a little help from Schiffer in explaining how their relationship worked, they both managed to reassure Orihime that this all was just for fun.

Grimmjow really was glad that Schiffer and Orihime seemed to find each other likable. Taking Schiffer´s antisocial habits into consideration this nearly was a wonder. But his babe was able to get along with the rather complicated pale guy with astonishing ease. Musing, his eyes wandered over the table and he became aware of their choice of drinks. While his babe and the little prick had boring juice, Nelliel and he had taken the good stuff. So, it seems they other two had some more things in common. Smiling, he lifted his glass with champagne and finished it before he called a waitress.

When the waitress arrived, Grimmjow ordered a cappuccino for himself and a simple coffee for his babe and watched with growing amusement the chick ordering a latte macchiato and also a normal coffee for Schiffer. Yeah, not only did their partners had the same kind of taste, but this could also be said about his and Nelliel's preferences.

"Looks like Orihime and Ulquiorra are two peas in a pod," Schiffer´s chick commented on the choice after the waitress had left, "Like us," she added pointing to their plates, smiling mischievously and picking up a small piece of bacon with her fingers.

After swallowing the bacon, she licked her fingers clean. Grimmjow was unsure if she did it on purpose, or if he only was too sensual about all her doings. However, this simple action was very arousing and only sitting and watching her wouldn't be a good idea. He needed a distraction and what would be better than to give her some insight into the little prick's past and see what he had hidden. Hell, this would be fun.

With ease, Grimmjow recalled some witty stories of the past he shared with Schiffer and how the little prick always took things so literally. At one point she laughed out loud and caused everybody, including Schiffer and Orihime at the buffet, to look over, but even this was more than adoring. Shit, could she do anything that he disliked?

As soon as his babe and Schiffer had returned, Grimmjow switched over to some more secure ground by telling them about the drawbacks of his job while they all started eating.

Now his stories mainly consisted of him complaining about too proud fathers and their inability of accept his judgment about the real talent of their sons. Schiffer´s chick joined in, adding her own experience about self-appointed artists who had no talent at all, and whose art she never would be able to sell.

His babe and Schiffer were rather quiet, slowly picking at their food, but this didn't concern Grimmjow at all. Orihime had listened to most of his tales before, and Schiffer was behaving like he used to do whenever he was in public.

But suddenly Orihime's soft voice interrupted his rambling, "Something tickled your funny bone."

His head darted to Schiffer, whom his babe had addressed, but the little prick looked as unfazed as usual. Hell, what did she think? It took him nearly an eternity to figure out the man's moods and smiling clearly did not belong to the facial expression his pale buddy was capable of to any extent.

Unfortunately, Orihime was once more not pleased when he teased Schiffer with this. When Nelliel unexpectedly joined his side, they spurred each other on up to the point where they managed to get even through the little prick's thick skin. Yet the realization hit Grimmjow when Schiffer spilled his coffee all over the table. It was only then that he noticed as well Orihime's embarrassment about the whole conversation. With shame about having rudely ignored her once again, he called for the bill.

They had finished eating shortly before and, hell, it was time to get away from Schiffer´s chick and clear his head.

When they walked outside and she noticed his car, she caught him by the balls with her sudden enthusiasm. "Oh my God! This car is so hot I could have an orgasm just looking at it," she blurted out before she walked around the Jaguar once, hips swaying, her finger running over the car's curves.

_Yeah, chick and you are so hot, I could just have an orgasm looking at you, _Grimmjow thought watching her caressing his car, but he said, "She is extremely hot if I must say so myself. Cost me a pretty penny too."

This encouraged her only further, and when she asked him for a ride he was more flattered than he liked to admit. Pure excitement rushed through his veins while he stared at her wide eyed. Excitement because she admired the car, but more over the dangerous thrill of having her sitting next to him. Alone.

Fuck, what the hell was he thinking again? He should say yes – no, he could not do that - could he? But on the other hand, they were only going to be gone for a few minutes. Just a trip around the corner, nothing anybody would worry about. It would be more suspicious if he would decline right away. Besides, Schiffer wouldn't let him go alone with his girl. No, he surely wouldn't do this.

"Well if the little prick here doesn't mind ...," he grinned over to the other man, avoiding Orihime's gaze who again scolded him for his choice of words.

Yet Grimmjow had not taken in consideration that Nelliel had her pale lover also by the balls - literally. She had bridged the space between the car and Schiffer, coming to stand flush against his body, her hands possessively placed on his ass before she purred her plea, combined with an obvious promise for later satisfaction, into his ear.

Schiffer remained stiff, not reacting to her sexual approach at all, or he managed to conceal it very well.

Hell, how the little prick was able to do this, Grimmjow had no idea. He only hoped nobody would look too close at him, especially at his lower region because his cock once more pressed painfully against the inside of his tight pants at this display.

"Well what man can resist a temptation like that," Grimmjow punched Schiffer at the shoulder to cover the tense growl that laced his voice, brought about because of his throbbing erection, and his need to mask the fact that he had spoken his mind too plainly. But this was nothing more then a lame try to turn his words into a tease.

Too lame indeed and so he hastily added, "Even someone as cold as Ulquiorra wouldn't turn down such a sweet promise."

Once again the words came out all wrong. With them he pushed Schiffer further towards the edge he rather didn't want to have him. And it came how it must; the pale prick gave into his chick's plea. Before anybody else could say something she had thrown the passenger door open, sat down and buckled up so fast a twister would get jealous.

Grimmjow swallowed down the threatening excitement that filled his gut as he walked over and took his place behind the wheel. He avoided looking at his babe, fearing she could get a glimpse of these traitorous feelings on his face or in his eyes. She was very attentive and he was sure, she would see through him like she always did.

When he sped off a lot faster then it was called for, he wanted to flee from his babe's gaze as well as impress Schiffer´s chick at the same time. The Jaguar carried them off with a loud roar and Grimmjow's heart beat hard and fast in his chest. A wide range of emotions, from pure passion to deep guilt, battled within him. Next to him an angel of temptation was sitting, and having only her this near, pushed him further and further towards the Gates of Hell. He already could feel his body sweating from this heat.

Though she seemed oblivious to the doom she caused him and unaware of how seductive she looked when she smiled. Her full lips slightly opened while she let out little gasps of joy whenever he let the car's back side through a curve. Grimmjow tried very hard not to look at her too often. He even avoided watching her from the corner of his eyes, it was too arousing.

Then Nelliel caught him by surprise, when she grasped his forearm, "Please, take the next street on the left!"

Her short touch caused another jolt to run through his arm, right down into is gut where it exploded. Completely overtaken by this effect, he accidentally pulling the wheel in the wrong direction. Grimmjow instantly counter steered and so the car only swerved a bit.

Adrenaline rushed through his body and pushed his heart in an even faster pace. For a moment he slowed the car down, to regain control over his emotions as well as over the car.

Hell, he was behaving like a stupid teenager instead of a grown up man.

The street she wanted him to take, came into sight. Grimmjow stopped to let an oncoming car pass before he turned onto the street, which was going up a hill steep and curvy. He floored the gas pedal and the Jaguar hissed and shifted elegantly through the first curve.

"Oh yes, faster," she laughed out loud, even after she needed to grab the door handle for support in the next curve, when gravity pushed her over to his side. But she didn't have to encourage him. The excitement radiated from her, and in combination with the adrenaline from earlier, made him feel lightheaded and adventures.

He certainly was driving too fast and he wasn't giving a damn shit about it. But even when the car's rear swung out dangerously at one point, she only applauded him when he masted to steady the Jaguar again. Orihime would have cried out in terror, like she had once before in a more harmless situation.

Nelliel clearly enjoyed the car as much as he did. Why couldn't it be the same with Orihime? A deep sting of sadness joined the whirlpool of emotions in Grimmjow, but he had no time to elaborate it further because they arrived at the street's end at the top of the hill. He slowed down and drove across the parking area to the rim where he stopped.

For a moment they both sat quietly, savoring the engine's deep sound and the constant low eruptions which were shaking the whole car. A libidinous sigh escape her mouth before she turned her head around, "Ahh – what a car. This is feeling just great. I love it. I wish I could …," she stopped herself - giggling.

Grimmjow grinned back at her, "You could what? Bring it up … You know, you can tell old Grim-boy everything," he said seductively.

She placed a hand over her mouth to stifle her increasing giggles while she waved the other hand in an _Ah-come-on, you are kidding me _gesture towards him. Grimmjow tilted his head giving her one of his best puppy-eyes gaze. Nelliel returned the look, calming down a little bit.

"I wish, I could sit behind the wheel myself," she purred, bending over towards him. Grimmjow could not avoid the temptation to look into her cleavage.

Fuck this woman was playing with him and he was playing along, "I see no reason why you shouldn't give it a try," it took him not much effort to speak deep and low. His voice hat taken a sensual tone on it's own.

"Well in this case," she left the car, leaving the door open and Grimmjow followed her example.

They met at the car's front, eyes locked immediately. There they stood in front of the other, motionless for a long period of time. It was Nelliel who moved first. Before she did, Grimmjow believed to see the same growing longing in her eyes that he was experiencing in this moment.

She laid her hands on his shoulders, breathing a short kiss onto his cheek, "Thank you." Her hands stroked over his chest as she started to walk pass him.

Heated and fighting the unbearable urge to reach out and grab her arm and pull her in a tight embrace, Grimmjow stayed rooted in place. God damn it, how he wanted to claim those lips, feel more of them than only the brief touch on the skin of his cheek. But if he would do so, he would open the Gates of Hell, leaving behind his peaceful life. His hand twitched and he clenched it tightly to make sure he would resist the temptation.

If he would touch her now, there would be no way back, and they would do things they both surely would regret soon. Orihime and Schiffer still were waiting for them and they already were away too long as it was.

Finally, Grimmjow moved and continued to walk to the other side while he gathered all the self-control he could muster. When he sat down in the passenger's seat, her unique scent engulfed him again. The fragrance glued not only on the passenger's seat, but the wind also carried it freshly over from her. Grimmjow took in a sharp deep breath.

"Take it easy, I will be gentle with _your babe._ I like her too much to cause her any harm," Nelliel joked. Grimmjow knew she was speaking of his car but for a split second he worried she could have meant Orihime.

The game they were playing was too dangerous. It needed to stop. Grimmjow swallowed and with his left hand he embraced his knee tightly while he grabbed with the right the edge of the seat. Not trusting himself that, at one point he would loose it and reach over to her. The wish to do this was constantly pulling on him like a rubber band and increased every minute. The faster they returned the better it would be, he was not sure how long he would be able to listen to his conscience.

Quickly he instructed her how the clutch was behaving and at what she needed to take care of. She listened closely and nodded eagerly before she put in the first gear with care. Then she drove two large circles around the parking lot before she returned to the street.

Soon, she got more secure and drove faster trying to make the jaguar slide through the curves like Grimmjow had done it. He didn't stop her; watching her was endearing. Her face displayed a kind of enchantment and she was sucking on her lower lip in concentration.

Grimmjow was aware of her facial expression because he failed completely in keeping his eyes off her. When the wind pushed her low cut blouse open, he caught a glimpse of the fine lace of her bra. Usually it needed much more to turn him on, but being already on the edge for such a long time, this little bit he was able to see of her underwear was enough to push him nearly over the edge.

Hell, what was about this woman that made him react in such a way. Just like a fucking teenage greenhorn. He had had more women he could even count, this was insane.

Grimmjow averted his gaze down to her lap. She was so engaged in her doing that she ignored that the wind also blew her short, but wide skirt up giving him a free look at the matching laced panties below. Releasing a choppy breath, he squirmed in his seat, trying to find a less tense position. Next time he swore to put on some pants which were not this tight.

They arrived at the foot of the hill and turned back on the main street. Only two more minutes and they would be back at _Merrill's. _

"Hey, you know, Ulquiorra didn't let me drive his new car because he doesn't trust me to be careful enough," she called over to him laughing, "I hope seeing me behind the wheel of your _babe_ will be a lesson for him."

The mentioning of Schiffer´s name finally broke the spell and Grimmjow recovered enough to return a cocky grin, "That's just what I would expect of the little prick. Come on speed up and show what a hell of a driver you are," he encouraged her and both laughed out loud when she increased the speed.

Schiffer and Orihime stood at the same spot like before. Nelliel approached them fast and braked abruptly. After the car had come to a full stop, Grimmjow jumped out with her and he didn't fail to notice how Schiffer´s expression darkened as soon as he had noticed his chick behind the wheel.

Nelliel ignored the tense behavior of her lover, by calculation he guessed, after she had given Grimmjow a wink while she danced exaggerated around the Jaguar, "You will not believe what a hell of a ride Grimmjow just gave me, " she teased, giving Schiffer a playful squeeze from the side.

Before today, blushing never had been a problem for him, but right now a strange kind of embarrassment managed to heat up his cheeks and Grimmjow hope that this didn't truly appeared on his face.

"Well this has really been a nice afternoon," Orihime piped in and Nelliel immediately added that they needed to meet again.

"We could barbecue at our house next weekend," Grimmjow suddenly heard himself saying. Damn his brain still was clouded by the presence of Schiffer´s chick. He was sure he needed at minimum the whole week, with some satisfying fucks with his babe to get the pressure this woman had built up, out of his system. To meet her so soon again, would do him any good, but maybe they had already made other plans for the next weekend.

But no, of course they had not, and so the girls set up a plan and exchanged phone numbers for having a more detailed talk later this week. He was as silent and ruminative as Schiffer and the man only looked up when Grimmjow took Orihime in his arms placing a kiss on her temple before they walked over to their car.

Grimmjow drove slowly away from _Merrill's_ and also didn't speed up on the highway. He observed his babe and wanted to do everything to make her feel comfortable and relaxed. Orihime, though had her gaze turned away from him on the street, deeply lost in thought.

He would need her soon, and the last thing he wanted right now was to corner her by giving into the still exciting pressure he was feeling. Even if it was hard, he didn't want to add any more to the guilt that lay heavily on his shoulders.

The worst thing was that Nelliel's scent still lingered in the car, and to his chagrin it covered Orihime's light fragrance completely. But he already had a plan as to how to take care of this when they returned home.

Yet before then he should apologize for his rude behavior the other day. Yeah he should, even if she didn't want to hear it. He should at least try and tell her that she had been right.

He cleared his throat, "Babe -",

"Grimmjow -, "in the same moment he had started speaking Orihime also had turned around.

Both gazed at each other and he saw his own emotion, of guilt and sorrow reflected in her eyes. He gave her a tilted smile which she returned heartily before she placed her hand over his laying on the gear stick, "I know you didn't mean for your words to come out the way they did yesterday, and I am sorry for reacting in such a childish way."

Grimmjow released the stick and took her hand.

"I guess I should try to be a little more like Nelliel," she added averting her eyes, "and be more relaxed with some things, "

Pressing her hand, he answered teasingly, "But only when I try to become a little more like the little pr ... I mean - like Ulquiorra."

Orihime's face flushed crimson, and seeing this caused him to smirk, "Schiffer is a good looking man and I am glad you two get along so well. You know Babe, it would be fine with me if you worked up a little appetite by looking at him, as long as you satisfy your hunger with the right man," he said, giving her a toothy smile and a seductive stare. Orihime looked up and blushed even deeper, but he knew he would not need to hold back any longer.

Luckily the garage door opener in the car cooperated this time and as soon as the door had closed Grimmjow claimed her lips with a heated kiss. She responded eagerly, her hand brushing through his hair and down his neck.

But he still smelled Nelliel's scent, and he needed to eliminate it otherwise the turquoise haired woman would continue dominating his mind. Jumping out of the car, he walked over and helped Orihime to get out as well. Then he opened the door to the house and dragged her in. She turned towards the staircase but Grimmjow pulled her in his arms and lifted her up, "Today I have other plans," he breathed into her ear then he kissed her, chasing her tongue playfully with his.

This time her only answer was to curl tighter against him. Oh yes … this will be great Grimmjow thought, opening the door to the garden. Before the hot tub he sat her down. To his astonishment she removed her top and skirt and got in the water before he was able to unbutton his shirt.

There she had turned around and faced him, her gaze wandering over his body. Suddenly he realized the longing and admiration in her eyes. His own passion and love increased and for only a split second the image of Schiffer´s chick was in his thoughts, but he blinked it hastily away. Slowly he opened his belt and stripped out of his pants. Grinning, he also took his shorts off and followed her into the water, nude.

In the pool he embraced her and reached for the button behind her to turn on the whirlpool. Orihime gasped, when the water started to bubble, and he pushed her deeper in until her hair was wet and the traitorous smell had vanished completely. He buried his head in her silky locks while she caressed his back.

Today she was like butter in his hands and slowly and carefully these hands enjoyed every curve of her beautiful body. Needing to feel more of her soft skin, he opened her bra and again she astonished him when she soon after removed the slip herself.

"I am only yours," she whispered into his ear, panting.

"And I am only yours," he replied, sinking himself deep into her, but not without feeling a sting of guilt because the image of a certain woman still clung in his mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>**  
><strong>Thanks to everyone who wrote a review. I would be lying when saying that I was not pleased to read your reactions and, of course, that Overactive and I managed to surprise you. Only my secret wish had not been fulfilled. I hoped to get a review where I or Overactive would have been accused making the girls OOC, but you all were too polite to point this out, even if it was on your mind.


	5. Chapter 5: Reality Check

**Grimmjow: Four to Love**

**Beta: OveractiveImagination39**

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Reality Check<strong>

The sound of the Jaguar's engine died and Grimmjow tilted his head back at the headrest shutting his eyes. Behind him the garage door was closing with its typical choppy squeak. Hell, what a shitty day and there still were two more to go before the weekend.

He felt tired to the bone, both physically and mentally drawn out with not much energy left. His arm hurt, nearly as much as his chin and his bruised lip. There was no hope this would be gone until Saturday when Schiffer and his hot chick would come for the barbecue. Looking like a bully was something he hated, especially when he had done nothing to deserve it. Why couldn't people just accept the fucking truth?

He also knew his babe wouldn't be pleased to see him in this state. But it couldn't be helped. With a heavy sigh he opened the car's door and got out slowly, weighed down by the unpleasant events of the day.

In the hall, Grimmjow dropped his suitcase loudly to the ground and struggled to get his coat off, but his arm refused to do his bidding. He cursed loud and angrily. While he had been able to regain the strength he had before the accident, he never would get his agility back, and fast sudden movements like punches always ended in major pain in particular for a couple of days.

"I was surprised when I got the text message you sent as soon as you had arrived at the airport. I thought you would be back much later today."

Hearing her cheerful voice, Grimmjow turned around and looked up, forcing an unlikely smirk on his hurting face.

"Oh – dear God," Orihime exclaimed, staring at him, her eyes wide open, but only for a second. Then she approached him calmly and carefully wrapped her arms around him.

Grimmjow buried his face in her hair, "I'm okay, don't worry babe. I'm just fine," he mumbled into her auburn locks, stroking her back. She gave him another hug before she pulled back and looked him right in the eyes for several silent moments.

Drawing her brows thoughtfully together, she lifted her hand and touched his bruised lip. When her fingertips ghosted over the surely colored left side of his chin, he reached up catching them and placed a kiss on the inside of her palm.

"Really, babe it's nothing," he said and attempted once more to get out of his coat.

Without saying anything, Orihime walked around him and helped him to get the thing off. The rest of his energy was gone as soon as the cloth was pulled of his shoulders. He just stood there in the middle of the hall watching her put the coat and suitcase away.

Orihime returned to him with an ensuring smile and took his hand in hers; guiding him to the sofa in the living room, "Sit down. I will be right back," she said softly giving him a kiss on the forehead after he sunk into the cushions. Leaning back, Grimmjow closed his eyes.

Yeah, that was why he loved her so much. She was there when he needed her, and without long explanations, she always knew what to do. Orihime was his steadfast and secret tower of strength. Sure, he would never admit, that at times, even a man like him needed a shoulder to lean on. But when this happened, like today, she was there and she would remain, despite the stupid nonsense he had done before. She had made this very clear in the past.

Even if the Gates of Hell would open and swallow him, she would follow and stand by the man she loved. This she had said to him on the day they had confessed their love for each other. Her face and voice had been full of sincerity when she had said those words, and he had believed her without any doubts.

Truth to be told, Grimmjow's first intention had been to reject her because he feared that he was unworthy to receive such kind of love - even if his own feelings for her had been stronger than for any other woman he had met and dated before. Orihime was different; honest to the bone with her words and feelings. Everything she did or said was considerate and attentive to the needs of others, always seeing to their well being even if it meant that she would suffer as a consequence.

This made her vulnerable and strong at the same time, and his deepest fear always had been, and still was that he would become a source of suffering for her because of his impulsive and inconsiderate nature. Yes, Grimmjow was aware of this flaw in his character, but no matter how hard he tried, he seemed to be unable to get rid of it. Every time he saw the hurt in his babe's eyes he knew he had failed again, and every time this occurred she would reassure him, saying that she understood and still loved him the way he was.

Grimmjow leaned deeper into the cushions and brushed through his hair, a sad smile on his face. Fuck, he truly didn't deserve her.

Eyes still closed, he heard her footsteps from the kitchen approaching him in a slightly faster pace. A bottle was placed on the glass table, and then some rustling from the wide summer skirt she was wearing, filled the air. Grimmjow opened his eyes, seeing her kneeling down before him; "Hold still," she mumbled taking his arm gently and wrapping a cool-pad around his hurting biceps.

The rays of the setting sun flowing through the window and the sliding glass door, bathing everything, including her form, into a soft light. His heart grew and an intense feeling spread through his chest and filled him with comfortable warmth. Her long auburn locks shimmered and framed her delicate face, giving an exquisite contrast to her light bronze skin.

Damn, how could he have forgotten how beautiful she was? Lifting his other arm, he brushed one of the chin length strands out of her face. Orihime smiled, leaning into his touch for a brief moment before she rose a little more to give him a tender kiss on his bruised lip.

Grimmjow slipped out of his sneakers, shifted and stretched his legs on the sofa while Orihime turned around to the table and reached for the bottle. He took the ice cold beer she handed over to him and moved a bit more backwards to make room for her to sit on the sofa. She followed the unspoken invitation and stood up from the floor.

For some moments they just sat there silently. He, taking deep swigs from the beer, while she drew soft circles with her hand on his chest.

"I suppose that once again someone didn't like your judgment?" she inquired, breaking the silence and tilting her head, a disapproving smile on her face.

"Yeah, Jackson - this fool of a trainer - made everyone, especially the boy's father, believe he found the next Kyle Brady," he paused for another gulp. After he had lowered the bottle, Orihime, gently took the beer from his hands taking a sip as well.

"But the boy was not even as good as I had been back in high school. And, hell while the kid himself knew it, everybody else denied the facts," shaking his head about this stupidity, he took back the beer and finished it in one long swig.

"But you told Jackson and the father the truth and explained your judgment?" she probed further and grabbed the bottle when he struggled to put it down on the floor because of the pain in his shoulder. A strong feeling of tenderness filled him, and Grimmjow pulled her towards his chest as soon as she bent back. She followed and shifted until her head lay secure and comfortable upon his chest and her legs were tangled with his on the sofa.

"Sure, I was really calm and reasonable – you would have been proud of me," he could feel her smile against his chest, "But damn, Jackson couldn't stop talking, saying that this only would be a question of training because the boy had so much potential. Then the manager joined in, and finally I realized what this charade was all about," he had started to caress her hair and now stopped to place a kiss on her head.

Orihime hummed questioningly.

"Money," he breathed out with a sigh, "The boy's father is a filthy rich fucker – Ouch," his voiced raised playfully in the end after he had received a light hit from her on the stomach. He smirked, catching her hand and holding it in place, "Okay – A damn rich guy who donated a lot of money. Buying clothes, equipment and even paying for the team's trips to outside games," Grimmjow sighed again, "Maybe at this point it would have been wiser to have kept my mouth shut. But hell, they all used this kid. Making something out of him that he just wasn't. Things like this break people …," Grimmjow's voice trailed off, thinking of Schiffer.

Parents and their fucking ambitious expectations - they always were the worst - and he had experienced first hand what shit like this could do to even the strongest person.

"But I couldn't keep silent, and after I told the father what a lousy parent he was, and that he should listen to his own son and not to other people like Jackson who is just a fucking kiss ass of a trainer, the shouting started and well – the father soon got wild and started punching me furiously," he paused feeling her tense in his arms. Before he continued, he kissed her head soothingly once more, "But again, you would have been proud of me – I simply dodged at first … "

"I know, otherwise you would not look like this," she freed her hand and laid it upon his, starting to caress the side of his with her thumb.

"Damn right, but this idiot didn't stop, so I needed to use a little more force. The guy was on the ground after my first punch. I guess Jackson will never call me again, but honestly I didn't care. It's just one ass less to deal with."

They stayed silent again. The day took its toll on Grimmjow and he closed his eyes feeling the comfortable warmth of his babe against him. On the edge of falling asleep he nearly missed Orihime whispering, "I can't help it, so please do not get angry, okay? This was not the first time and it will not be the last time that people will get mad about what you are telling them. You are right to speak your mind and telling the truth is always a good thing. But with sports, people are so crazy sometimes and I just fear that one day someone will not only use his fists against you but a knife or maybe even a gun …," her voice trailed off and she snuggled deeper into his embrace.

Grimmjow wrapped both arms around her, holding her tightly against him.

"Maybe ...," she continued hesitantly, "You could just think about getting a spot at that sports magazine, you know, the one where the chief editor, what was his name? Hisagi? Already had asked you if you would like to work for him. As far as I remember the pay wasn't that bad and … and we would have more time for us. Everything would be more predictable and relaxed. "

Grimmjow blinked the sleep away and collected his thoughts. Yeah, she was right. He had noticed that traveling around, jumping on and off a plane, wasn't as much fun as it used to be. Lately he more than once had skipped a invitation to go to some bar or have dinner after dealing out a good contract, just wanting to return home again.

Hell, he couldn't stop time, he was getting older as well and maybe he really should stop living only for the moment. Also, she was right; they needed to spend more time together. If not now, when then? Their lives had started to drift apart, even he had noticed, and he also had noticed that he didn't like it.

He really should grow up and yeah, it truly was time for a change. In a split second Grimmjow made a decision, "Babe … there are only a few contracts left I need to fulfill, but this will take not more than two or three months. Hisagi told me that I only have to say yes and he would happy to hire me," he paused because suddenly the image of a certain turquoise haired beauty flashed in his mind, but he pushed it away with a strong determination. This just had been a childish affection. Something he had to fight. Lying in his arms was a gorgeous woman with a heart of gold. Her beauty might not be as bright and glamorous as that of this Nelliel-chick and she might not be as exciting as …

Damn fuck! What the hell was he thinking again? How could he even try to compare her with some other woman, especially when this woman belonged to another man? A man he called his best friend, or wished at least that he soon would call Schiffer this again. At times Grimmjow was quite an asshole, not giving a damn shit about other people's feelings, but he never had been a thief. Neither had he stolen goods nor hearts, not from people he respected and considered friends.

He surely wouldn't start with that now. Moreover - didn't he want to grow up? Becoming more considerate? Getting into this lousy, but secure job was only the first step; he should not hesitate to make the second. Life had given them both shit, but their past also had drawn them closer together. She had been the first person, besides Schiffer, whom he had told about his parents. About his own father who had spent all money he could lay his hands on, for gambling and alcohol, not caring if his own wife and son had something to eat or not. This asshole even had tried to beat the money Grimmjow had gotten from his uncle out of him, literately.

But unlike his babe, one day he had been able to punch back. And even though she had not been able to fight back, she like him understood how it felt to come to a home where the first thing you did, was to get into the security of your own room and lock yourself in against your own parent.

This and a lot of other things made her the woman he wanted, he needed, right?

Clearing his throat, he continued, "You are damn right about the pay, it would be enough. So, that I think, we could reschedule the wedding … if you still like to have this mindless idiot ….," he pressed her tighter against his body.

Unexpectedly, he received no answer at first, some seconds passed before he heard her mumble, "Of course …. "

She must be tired as well, he thought his eyes closing and falling asleep; the woman he loved in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6: Setting the Line

**Grimmjow: Four to Love**

**Beta: OveractiveImagination39**

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Setting the Line<strong>

His hand moved around slowly but powerfully, rubbing the polish away by drawing small circles on the Jaguar's hood. There had been no real need to clean the car but Grimmjow was in need of distraction.

The weekend had come too soon for his liking. He fucking didn't feel like meeting Schiffer´s chick again. Actually, he had tried to avoid thinking about her since last Sunday. But this had been much harder than he expected. Whenever he had seen something turquoise her face popped up in his mind.

Hell, suddenly this special color seemed to be everywhere he looked. Every attractive woman, who caught his attention was wearing something turquoise, and he couldn't walk down the street without seeing the color somewhere on the many billboards he would pass. Damn, even their neighbor's had this stupid little bush planted in front of their house that appeared exactly the same shade as her hair. But worst of all, the label on the wrapper of his favorite chocolate bar was also turquoise, and as a result he had stayed away as far as possible from them since last Monday.

Yet his resistance wore thin, and one night while craving a sweet snack he had gotten up and sauntered blearily down into the kitchen. His babe, knowing his antics, always made sure that the sweet supplies were stocked. When he had looked at the candy bar, Schiffer´s chick jumped back into his mind and - fucking hell - not only there. His cock had become so painfully stiff that he had no other choice than to go to the bathroom to get rid of the tension.

Grimmjow enlarged his efforts to rub off the polish. This wasn't funny at all any more; he needed to work this out somehow and to survive the day. Of course, Orihime had made sure to remind Nelliel that they owned a gorgeous hot tub; large enough for them all, and that she should not forget to bring their bathing suits. He gritted his teeth, this wouldn't be funny either.

The sound of an approaching car interrupted his brooding. Taking in a deep breath, Grimmjow placed the polish cloth away. Schiffer and his chick had arrived, and his heart began to pound in his chest like it used to before, when he was running onto the field for an important match.

Schiffer´s turquoise beauty rushed towards him, and before he even knew what was happening, reached out and touched his bruised chin, "Oh my..." she exhaled, and along with the touch of her finger, her breath caressed the skin of his face. Her unique scent drifted over him, snuck into his nostrils, and engulfed him once again. Holy shit, she was sending him to hell once more.

Grimmjow reared back, "Things like this occur when I try to act civil. But the story is too boring to stand without having a good drink. So, lets save it for later," he grinned, eying Schiffer to see if the ever too observant little prick had caught his rather bold reaction to his chick's touch.

If he had, he didn't show it and Grimmjow quickly asked what he thought of the house. First the little prick gave a polite answer, but then he remembered the proper way they used to deal with each other, and added some snide comment about the interior decoration of the home.

Man, it was exactly like in the old days, and Grimmjow realized how much he had missed the other man's sharp tongue. He voiced a proper retort and soon Schiffer had to stand not only his teasing, but the teasing of his own turquoise haired girlfriend as well.

Only the revelation that Nelliel called Schiffer´s mother by her first name threw Grimmjow off, and he nearly missed the sudden change in the little prick's demeanor - the stiffening of his body and coldness that began to creep into his tone.

He had made sure to give Orihime the hint to watch out for these signs after she had asked him to tell her a little more about what kind of a person Schiffer was. He had mentioned it even if he couldn't imagine his babe would ever place the other man in such a dilemma. Orihime was too soft and kind for this.

The thought of Schiffer´s mother still caused the hairs on Grimmjow's neck to rise and no doubt this wrenched bitch still had a tight hold on the little prick as well. Trying to lighten the mood again he mimicked Nelliel and feigned to place a kiss on the other man's pale cheek. But for some reason Schiffer was angered.

What the hell had the man had for breakfast? But then Grimmjow realized that it hadn't been his teasing, but Nelliel's which seemed to have offended his friend. While Schiffer reacted to his teasing like to a friendly challenge, his own chick seemed to get easily under his pale skin, even though she didn't mean to.

Knowing that his babe was good in calming people down, he pointed at the box he guessed contain some dessert and suggested, "Orihime is in the kitchen getting the food together. Why don't you go bring that in, so she can put it in the fridge?"

"Yes Honey, do that. I will keep Grimmjow company until he is done with his _Sweetheart_," Nelliel added placing another kiss on Schiffer´s cheek before she stepped over to the opposite side of the Jaguar.

After Schiffer had vanished inside, she cleared her throat and smiled at him, "May I see the engine, please?"

He had rubbed the last spots of the polish from the hood before he opened it, observing her from the corner of his eyes. She still gazed into the direction Schiffer had vanished, thoughtfully sucking at her lower lip.

Grimmjow waited, focusing on her and finding himself studying her face once again. Admiring her delicate cheekbones which attached something aristocratic to her features, but which in this moment seemed also to add heaviness to the serious look that had crept over her face erasing the playfulness she had displayed a moment ago.

He kept waiting, thinking about what he could do to ease her mind, but then she closed her eyes briefly, sighed, and joined him at the car's front.

"This engine truly is a piece of art in its own way, " Nelliel said bending forward, eying the inside closely, "Only in such old cars can you directly see every important detail, and when something is broken you only need to fix that little part. Not like in the modern cars where most of the engine is covered and sealed away," she added lightly, but nevertheless Grimmjow caught the slight sadness in her tone.

To distract and amuse her, he calmly began to tell her about all the things he already had needed to repair, pointing at the parts. But soon his narration drifted over to the engine's unique sound and the way it changed when it was heated up. He raved about the car's behavior when he sped it up; that it felt like it had a life of its own. She listened in silence, watching his hands touching the car and enthusiastically drawing images in the air when he continued to tell her about his favorite routes and which one he enjoyed the most.

At some point he became aware that he exaggerated - but fuck, he just couldn't stop talking because she listened to him, and Grimmjow could see that the excitement he felt was mirrored in Nelliel's eyes. It felt so good that she, unlike Orihime, could share in his enthusiasm about the car. She seemed to understand the joy and pleasure the Jaguar was giving him.

It must be this way, he thought, because the smile had returned to her lips not long after he had started talking, and now it was bright and gorgeous. Then, all of sudden she reached for him again and took his face into her hands.

At her touch Grimmjow's breath caught in his throat. But it was not her hands on his skin that made him pause and shiver, but the deep look she gave him, "You are a lot like your car – open and freely displaying all that you have inside. Not afraid of showing it in public, rather simply enjoying being yourself."

The sadness from earlier shortly returned to her features, and she hesitated a moment, in which her eyes wandered over his face like she wanted to suck in every single detail. His heart pounded so hard against his chest he believed she could not miss it. Grimmjow stood completely still, not able to find his voice.

One deliberate moment passed followed by another before, in a playful movement, Nelliel ruffled his blue hair, "This is just so refreshing," she concluded laughing and placed a brief kiss on his cheek. Then she jumped a pace backwards, like a little girl, and brushed through her own hair, "We should go inside and check on those two. I'm sure you know better than most how quiet Ulquiorra can get, or how disconcerting his indifference can seem if you're not used to it."

The only thing Grimmjow was able to do was nod because his mind was a freaking mess. He remained behind the Jaguar's hood and tried to calm his breathing down to an appropriate rate. He nearly hyperventilated from the sensation her touch and kiss had caused him. Jesus fucking Christ this wasn't normal, absolutely irrational even for him, who was infamous for his addiction to beautiful women.

"Are you coming?" Nelliel's voice brought him back and he closed the hood and followed after her. He found her standing at the entrance to the kitchen, hands placed at the door frame and peering into the room. As soon as she noticed him, she gave him a conspiratorial look, and placed a finger on her lips. Quietly, Grimmjow approached the threshold, where he stopped and frowned.

Orihime, his babe, was holding out her pinky for Ulquiorra, saying, "Try it and let me know. That way I can fix it or leave it alone."

This was fucking unbelievable. Instead of taking and sucking her finger to death, the stupid little prick just eyed it suspiciously, as if it was covered with some slime or dirt. Ulquiorra's whole body noticeably tensed in the moment Orihime encouraged him to follow her invitation. Mentally Grimmjow shook his head. Assuming their places were changed, and Nelliel had made such an offer to him, he never would have hesitated; even the simple thought of this, caused Grimmjow's pants to feel too tight again.

"He still can't enjoy even the simplest of things, can he?" Grimmjow whispered into Nelliel's ear and smirked, taking a nose-full of her unique scent.

Schiffer´s chick sighed nearly inaudibly, "No, unfortunately he can't. If I ever get the chance, I will kill his mother for that," she replied noiselessly, but then she nudged him in the side, and with a tilt of her head directed his attention back to the other two.

Ulquiorra finally had taken Orihime's pinky in his mouth, but it was impossible to say if he sucked on it or merely held still. For a second Grimmjow questioned the existence of any sexual life between his pale friend and the turquoise haired hottie next him.

Astonishingly fast Schiffer pulled back, his face unreadable. Like Orihime, Grimmjow and Nelliel observed him closely. But unlike, Nelliel and maybe also Orihime, Grimmjow had a good impression what would happen next. After all, his babe had adjusted the hot marinade to his taste, and Grimmjow liked it hot, very hot, and Schiffer, well Schiffer´s taste was quite the opposite.

At first the pale man's expression didn't change at all, but then Orihime's special sauce unfolded its spiciness and Ulquiorra's faced tensed. He opened his mouth slightly while his eyes seemed to pop out and suddenly his paper white cheeks darkened significantly. At this reaction Grimmjow's smirk grew into a wide toothy grin.

The sound of Orihime rushing to the fridge, taking out a bottle of milk covered Grimmjow's suppressed laughs and Nelliel's giggles. But at the sight of Ulquiorra gulping down a full glass like his life was on the line, Grimmjow lost it and laughed out loud.

And he didn't regret it because the expression on the little prick's face truly was worth it. Really fucking unbelievable - the man actually looked guilty, like he had done something forbidden. Hell, if Schiffer´s cheeks had not already been colored from tasting the sauce, Grimmjow would have sworn that he blushed. It truly was fucking unbelievable to see how a matured man could be such a prude. How the little prick could ever have conquered any woman with such an attitude, he had no idea. But quite obviously Ulquiorra had succeeded, at least once.

This immediately reminded him to keep his thoughts and hands off of Nelliel, and not to try anything. It seemed too easy for Grimmjow, who never had a problem in seducing any woman he wanted to have, to steal her from the little prick, and he wasn't such an asshole. This would not only be a betrayal of the best friend he had ever had, but also Orihime, who was the best women he knew and who he loved like no other. Yes, surely she was the woman he had loved the most so far, but for some reason this stomach dropped.

Ignoring the uneasy and tense feeling in his gut, Grimmjow sauntered over to his babe, saying lightly, "Tried the secret sauce I take it." Then he laughed a little too ebullient, even for his own taste before he placed his hands on Orihime's shoulders assuring her that Schiffer´s taste simply ran to the bland, and she had done nothing wrong.

Some more words were exchanged about different degrees of spiciness, which more or less ended up as teasing remarks towards Schiffer´s taste. But before the little prick's shell would crack once more, especially after Orihime somehow had managed to patch the last crack successfully up, Grimmjow suggested they show Nelliel and Ulquiorra the house.

He started with the rest of the ground floor, and after a brief look into Orihime's office, they walked into the living room, only making a short stop again. From there they went outside onto the backyard terrace where they would have the barbecue later.

While Orihime explained to Schiffer in more detail the different plants her pots hosted, in which the little prick seemed astonishingly interested, Nelliel like himself soon grew bored and returned to the living room. While Schiffer´s chick's eyes ran in a professional manner over the furniture, the walls and then back to the furniture like she mused about something, Grimmjow did the same.

Only his eyes traveled over her body, up to her face and back down until they rested on her boobies. Her top, or better her tops, a combination of three or four differently shaped thin clothes overlaying one another in a complicated pattern, were cut extremely low and tight, so that if one looked close enough, he easily could see the lace rim of the white bra she was wearing. While the sight was tasteful and far beyond inappropriate, his babe never would have worn such clothes because she always feared her chest would look ridiculously large and was more something to be ashamed of.

Nelliel seemed to think quite the opposite, and Grimmjow looked very closely, unable to draw his gaze away from the beautiful sight. He sucked in every little detail, ignoring the growing heat and stiffness the display created in his lower region once again.

In a sudden movement Nelliel faced him, and in an attempt to try to mask his staring, he jerked his head away into the opposite direction.

"The furnishings and the decoration is very fitting but...," after he had turned his head back again, she pointed at the far wall were the sofa was located, "... a little unbalanced. Don't you agree? Adding a picture over there could be of benefit. I have a few items from my gallery in mind, which I could show to you and Orihime."

Grimmjow looked to the wall in question and then back to her. She smiled, and even if he had heard the words she had said, he was beyond understanding their meaning. His mind still was engaged in calculating how much of her breast would fit in his hand and how they would feel. He blinked and cleared his throat to buy some time to collect himself.

Nelliel cocked her head to one side, "Those, I have in mind are from some promising young artists. They are less expensive than you might think, but I believe they will soon gain value and popularity, and they are really gorgeous. I'm sure Orihime will love them and you won't find them so abstract that they give you a headache," she winked at him before she shot a glance over to Schiffer and Orihime who were still outside.

Grimmjow also looked over, and after a quiet moment, where they both observed Orihime enthusiastically talking while Schiffer listened to her with his typical serious face, giving a nod every now and then, Grimmjow called out that he and Nelliel would go upstairs.

His babe waved in acknowledgement before she dragged Schiffer over to the shelf containing her collection of Orchids.

Upstairs, without thinking too much about it, Grimmjow led Nelliel straight into the bathroom. She walked into the middle of the room and looked around until the shower caught her attention.

"Two shower heads?" Nelliel had grabbed the side of the stall with one hand. Then she bent forward to take the hand shower from its holder and twisted her body to gaze upwards at the large raindance overhead shower. Again Grimmjow's imagination ran away with him and suddenly he saw her standing in the shower, water running, and clothes soaked and sticking to her body giving away every sinful detail. His hand went down to adjust his growing cock into a better, hopefully less obvious position. He hoped his actions were inconspicuous enough that she would not notice, but she still seemed too engrossed in the showerhead to see what he was up to.

"How many different positions – I mean how many different settings does the water jet have?"

"Light rain, heavy rain..." Grimmjow explained mechanically, unaware that his voices trailed off as his imagination surged again taking over reality... _Drops of water ran over Nelliel's wet body, over her full ample chest, dripping from her erected nipples; the dark area of them clearly visible through her translucent tops. Her body arched backwards, her hands brushing the hair out of her face before they wandered lower along her sides towards her stomach and lower towards …._

"And that's all - Grimmjow?" Nelliel's questioning voice brought him back into reality.

Before he could answer he needed to swallow down the saliva that had gathered in his mouth, "No, Normal, Pulse and multiple massage settings for the hand shower," he felt his ears heating up … no, no...no way that he would blush. Jesus …. what the fucking hell was this woman doing to him?

Nelliel rose, holding the hand shower in front of her. It was at that moment that Ulquiorra and Orihime finally managed to catch up to them. Schiffer´s chick looked over at Orihime and winking teased, "With shower heads like these who needs a man."

Orihime gasped and blushed at the same time, and it dawned on Grimmjow that only such a well collected and not so easily agitated man, like Schiffer, would be able to get along with this chick without killing her sooner or later.

Yet even Schiffer spoke up, softly chastising Nelliel. She only laughed him off, and walking out of the shower stall headed towards Orihime. Placing her hands on his babe's shoulders she continued to tease saying that Orihime knew she was only kidding.

Grimmjow kept his head low to hide his burning cheeks and waited for Orihime to compose herself. Astonishingly, his babe only needed a brief moment for that before she suggested he take Schiffer and Nelliel to his room and take a look at the home theater he had set up to watch his sports tapes for analysis. She explained that she would catch up to them in a moment because she needed to use the bathroom first.

Grimmjow went ahead until he had reached the threshold of his room. There he heard Schiffer saying something to Nelliel from his place a few feet behind where Grimmjow now stood. The man's low but deadly cold voice caused him to stop dead in his tracks.

Hell, he immediately remembered that tone. The little prick only used it when he really was angry. While other people's voices grew louder when they were agitated, Schiffer was quite different. He also was the only man Grimmjow knew who could curse without raising his voice - and he had done exactly that with his chick. Grimmjow scowled because he had no idea what had caused the man to speak in such a way.

So, his earlier assumption had been damn wrong. He smirked, because somehow it was good to see that it wasn't him alone who this chick drove crazy. Also only half an hour ago, he had witnessed how Nelliel had needed only a few words to crack Schiffer´s shell. Now the tone of their conversion also had nothing to do with how lovebirds should sound like. Whether this still was connected to the previous issue he could not say, but whatever it was they seemed have delayed it because they both grew silent as they entered the room.

They both continued to say nothing while he rattled off as many of the theater's technical details as he could remember – if only to break the uncomfortable silence. But when Orihime joined them again, his babe's genuine smile did what it always did; it melted the ice and in the blink of an eye the atmosphere changed again. Even Schiffer´s rigid stance loosened and Grimmjow let out a relieved breath seeing the other man's cold green eyes softening.

Yeah, that was much better. Having an angry little prick was no fun at all. He just realized again how amazing his babe was and felt pride for her, having such an ability. For a moment they chatted about the last movie each one had seen and laughing they agreed that everyone's last visit to a real cinema had been far too long ago.

"So, we are all spending too little time with our partners and too much time at work, huh?" Orihime concluded, before she first gazed at him admonitory. Next, she turned her attention to Schiffer, who looked away, lost in his own thoughts.

Grinning wide Grimmjow clapped his hands once to get everyone's attention, "Time to heat up the grill," he stated enthusiastically, hoping to keep the good mood from slipping away once more.

However, it was only he and Nelliel who left the room while Ulquiorra and Orihime stayed behind, but neither of them seemed to mind this at all. On the arrival at the staircase, they turned around simultaneously before leaning casually against the banister. He crossed his arms over his chest, looking back, studying with some amusement how his babe clearly was comforting the little prick again. For a second he thought that they made quite a pair, but another second later he laughed inwardly.

What a ridiculous thought. The little prick couldn't even lick at his babe's finger in a seductive manner. Not to mention that the man laying a hand on one woman had been surprising enough, but for sure, Schiffer never would lay a hand on another man's woman.

That was when he noticed from the corner of his eyes Nelliel mirroring his stance, but the look upon her face was a lot more serious than his own. Yet the realization didn't take root because her arms crossed below her chest, lifting her gorgeous boobs, and Grimmjow's mouth started watering again.

Before his traitorous mind could come up with more distracting images, he called out, "Hey are you two coming or what?"

It took another moment before they emerged from the room. He stepped away from the banister as Schiffer approached and pulling him aside whispered a remark that he should try to make things better with Nelliel, because it was obvious that she was still upset. He then said to Orihime, "Come on babe; let's go get the food on the grill."

Not bothering to wait and see if the prick took his advice, he led his girl downstairs to the kitchen.

+o+o+

As planned, the barbecue took place outside on the backyard terrace, and whatever his babe had said to Schiffer, it had worked. In fact it would seem that the prick did take his advice because Nelliel's good mood had also returned. As a result the conversation was as pleasant and enjoyable as the food. The little prick even heroically tried a piece of the meat Orihime had spiced especially for Grimmjow, only to cough and get red all over again.

He and the girls laughed heartily at the display, and after Schiffer lowered the napkin, with which he mannerly had covered his mouth, Grimmjow even believed to see a rare hint of a smile on the pale man's lips.

Yeah, this truly had become one of the best days in his life so far. How long had it been since he had felt this comfortable? Everything nearly was as perfect as it could be. If only – if only Nelliel wouldn't cause him so much trouble. Whatever he was seeing in this woman, she wasn't as perfect as his stupid cock was thinking. Truthfully the piece of shit shouldn't be thinking at all - after all this was the job of his brain.

It was apparent that Nelliel could be a bitch as well; otherwise Schiffer would not have gotten angry earlier. He leaned back in his chair and took a long swig from his beer. Fuck, yes - this was just the way women were by nature, and this turquoise haired hellion was no exception.

Nodding to himself, he followed her with his eyes. Schiffer´s chick was helping his babe remove the used plates and get the table ready for dessert. He noticed that the little prick also quietly sipped his water.

Nelliel returned with fresh plates shortly before Orihime arrived with the dessert.

"Look what Ulquiorra and Nelliel have bought. It's from Ginaldi's Bakery!" Orihime exclaimed enthusiastically and placed the cheesecake on the table. Then she started putting slices on the plates Nelliel had brought. The first one she handed over to Ulquiorra with a bright smile, the next one to the other woman, before she cut an extra large piece for Grimmjow, beaming at him.

The cake looked delicious with a perfect beige outside and a fluffy white crème inside – exactly like Nelliel's skin. On the top, it was decorated with green lime slices.

Fuck, he was doing it again. As soon as he was not engaged in some conversation, his thoughts started to circulate around this turquoise haired beauty across from him. But it was already too late again. To his eyes even the lime slices looked now more turquoise than green, and he couldn't eat something having that color, "No thanks. I'll pass," Grimmjow said.

Nelliel pouted and bent forward, "Orihime told me that you are fond of sweets."

"Yes, usually he is," Orihime cocked her head and eyed him with concern, "Grimmjow is something wrong? Don't you feel well?" Orihime also bent forward and both women started ogling at him, like he was a sick puppy.

Annoyed Grimmjow pushed the plate back, "Hell, don't look at me like that. I just don't want to get fat, that's fucking all."

"Grimm," Orihime gazed from him to Ulquiorra and back before she replied in all earnest, "Not everybody can be as slim as Ulquiorra. It is just a question what nature has provided us with."

Next to him Ulquiorra nearly spilled his drink over the table while Nelliel had a hard time stifling her laughter, even after using both hands to hide her smile. In the end she failed miserably and tears caused by her hard laughs ran down her cheeks.

The only thing Grimmjow could do was stare into Orihime's innocent face.

"What? Did I say something wrong?" his babe looked truly confused.

"Hell. Just give me the damn cake. I never said I want to be_ that_ skinny," he growled, digging into the cheesecake.

+o+o+

Later, after Schiffer and Nelliel had left, and Orihime had gone to bed, Grimmjow had opened the bottle of the best bourbon he possessed. Now he leaned, with a glass of _Maker's 46_**,** at the door frame to the terrace glancing into the starry sky.

After a quite bumpy start, and aside a few strange moments, it had been a nice meeting. He smirked and took a sip, reminiscing about the conversation he had had with the little prick when they had volunteered to clean up after the meal.

The train of thoughts _his_ little prick sometimes displayed was astonishing.

Yeah, _his_ little prick. He smirked into his glass and guessed that it was legit to call him this again after what they had shared. Hell, it hadn't been the biggest secrets, and he would give a damn shit if he had had such a talk with any other person, but Schiffer wasn't like any other person, especially when it came to his private life. So, that he had talked about the plans he had made for him and Nelliel, displayed that he also was willing to reestablish their unique friendship once again.

Therefore, Grimmjow was deadly sure, that as far as he gauged his little prick, the taciturn man had never spoken with anyone else about his worries before, and would never even have brought them up on his own, if Grimmjow had not addressed the topic of marriage and the common consequences.

However, it had been no big surprise for him, when Schiffer had reveled that Nelliel was as reluctant towards this matter as Grimmjow himself. This also included her attitude towards having little brats. She too, seemed not ready for this yet.

Yet this also was the point where Schiffer rather had surprised him. He always had the impression that after the experience Ulquiorra had had with his own parents, his little prick would be wary to start a family himself.

On the other hand the man always had been one for following his goals straight and to the end as soon as he had made up his mind. This was something Grimmjow always had admired. As it was now, Schiffer had decided that Nelliel was the woman he wanted to spend his life with, and this included of course marrying her and making her all fat with his kid.

Grimmjow laughed to himself, remembering Schiffer´s face when he had said exactly this to him.

He finished his glass and considered a refill but then placed the bottle back in the cupboard. He had had enough. In fact he must have had more than enough before, because otherwise it made no sense why Schiffer´s idea of getting Nelliel a puppy to make the idea of a kid palatable to her, had angered him. A puppy as a test to see if such a beautiful and extraordinary woman was able to take responsibility seemed ridiculous to him from the start.

But hell, the bullshit his little prick had spouted out as explanation only had stirred his displeasure about how the man judged Nelliel. In hindsight, he had no idea from where the next things he had said to Schiffer had come.

Though his brain already had concluded before that his little prick was too polite and too prudish to look at Orihime in any other way than was decent, he still had accused the pale man of ogling at Orihime's tits in the same way he constantly looked at Nelliel's.

This just might have been the result of his wish to ease his own conscience, because he was betraying his friend by having such dirty thoughts about his other man's girl. Or maybe his pride, because Grimmjow couldn't imagine anyone with a brain could be unaffected by the beauty his babe possessed. Or both - or it could be that he just was thinking with his cock again.

But he must have hit a nerve because Schiffer had gotten flustered. Well as flustered as a man like him could get, and suddenly he found himself trying to ease his friend's mind, telling him that it was normal to appreciate a beautiful woman, and he really didn't take offense that Ulquiorra had been looking at Orihime in that way. He went on to state that he believed Schiffer simply wasn't able to betray him as a friend, and that the other man never would cross that line and lay a hand on Orihime.

Grimmjow closed the door, left the living room and started to walk upstairs to join his babe.

Though he indirectly had included himself in the statement that friends never would cross this special line, he wasn't sure about his own ability to restrain himself concerning Nelliel, and the guilt he felt about this weighed heavily on him.


	7. Chapter 7: The Ones We Trust

**Grimmjow: Four to Love**

**Beta: OveractiveImagination39**

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Ones We Trust<strong>

For the umpteenth time Grimmjow read the sign across the street from the diner he sat in. For the umpteenth time this afternoon, the waitress refilled his coffee, and for the umpteenth time the female bent down indecently low during this task. Yet for one of the first times in his life, Grimmjow ignored such an alluring opportunity. Not because he wanted to behave, he just was too busy staring at the boring store across the street.

_Third Heaven_ - Hell who on earth would give a gallery such a stupid name. Schiffer only had emailed him the address a day ago. Since the barbecue they had started to exchange emails every few days. Nothing too personal, it was more like 'Do you remember this', and maybe some vague hint as to how their daily life was going.

He sipped at his coffee. Bitter and too old, but he drank it anyway. Drinking this shit was just like the recent email conversations with his little pale prick. Once addicted to the stuff, it was hard to stay away, even if you had to settle for an inferior quality. Their conversation lacked its old depth, and sometimes the impression crept into Grimmjow's mind that they were both just circling each other, in a desperate attempt to keep the thing running without getting too close and without staying too far away at the same time.

In the past their talks had been plain, direct and merciless, but honest; often just pointing out what the other needed to hear to bring him back on track. At some point there had been nothing left, they hadn't shared. They had trusted the other more than they did anyone else. Their friendship had been rock solid.

In some strange way, this feeling never had left Grimmjow. Though he had been disappointed for awhile after he had lain broken in that damn hospital bed, while day after day had past without any sign of Schiffer. Yet the idea his friend would have stayed away if he had known, never once had crossed his mind. He had wondered – yes, but there had been no anger, just sadness because if he had had Schiffer at his side to kick his ass, pulling himself together would have been much easier.

But fucking shit; now that this feeling was back, he couldn't give in. The problem wasn't Schiffer; the man still was honest and faithful to the bone, and Grimmjow still trusted him with his life. No, he himself was the problem - he and his damn desire.

Again day after day had passed and he had tried to get Nelliel out of his head, but it had not worked. His sudden absurd obsession with the color turquoise was one thing. The second was that, fucking hell, Orihime wouldn't stop going on about Schiffer and their past together.

Not that it surprised him. Grimmjow lifted the mug to his mouth. Fuck, the thing was empty again.

He dumped it back on the table and rubbed his hands over his face. Yeah, he only knew two ways people reacted to Schiffer. Either they liked him or they hated him. And so far it concerned his babe; she seemed completely fascinated by him - which made him jealous. While Orihime could talk freely about how interesting she believed Schiffer to be and questioned him about the little pricks affectations and aversions at any given opportunity, Grimmjow had to avoid and refuse to speak about Nelliel. Though her name burned on his tongue and he itched to make her the prime topic of every conversation. Yet it simply was impossible for him.

If he focused on her while on his own, his inner pervert jumped to an image of her sweaty naked body lying under his, before he had finished thinking the first syllable of her name. His traitorous body reacted immediately. By now he knew where to find more suitable men's restrooms than before.

Fucking shit he was such a jerk.

The moment his babe mentioned Nelliel or even Schiffer, he no longer was able to face her, afraid Orihime would notice the unavoidable reaction and the guilt that followed. Therefore he always tried to change the topic as soon as possible - which caused the real problem. Orihime was smart, and soon had realized his unwillingness, consequently sparking more than one argument about it. Still he could call himself lucky.

The waitress returned with a new mug and gave him a wide smile. She placed the mug on a napkin she had put on the table. "Honey, this is especially for you. Freshly brewed and so hot you wouldn't believe it," she crooned in his ear, tapping on the napkin.

Grimmjow looked at the number on the white paper and sighed. That was why he was lucky. Orihime trusted him and like Schiffer, she was honest to the bone. She believed in him and his love for her, and that he wouldn't betray her. Some would call this just naivety but he knew better.

He crumpled the napkin between his fingers and stuffed it in the empty mug.

And that's why their fight never had been about him being unfaithful, no fucking hell, she didn't question that at all. The real reason was that he didn't want to share more of his past with her. That he didn't trust her enough to tell her more than what he already had.

God knew how much it had cost Grimmjow to speak about all the shitty stuff he had been through. Few people even got a glimpse of this, and his babe already knew a lot more than anybody else. The little prick excluded.

Nelliel might have been the reason in the first place as to why he had started to dodge all her questions about Schiffer and their time in high school. But then Orihime started to ask if he believed that Ulquiorra had shared his own past with Nelliel, and what did he think Nelliel would think of it. And then inevitably she would start to compare herself to Nelliel.

He just didn't need this shit. It was bad enough that he had started to compare Orihime with Schiffer´s chick. He didn't need her to do it as well.

However three days ago, Sunday afternoon, things escalated between them again. They had lain peaceful on the sofa facing each other, Orihime reading one of her doggy books and he being generous and kneading her feet. When she suddenly had looked up and had asked him point blank what had made him and Schiffer become such good friends.

Punching him directly in the gut could not have been more painful.

His hands had stopped and he only had stared at her, watching how her brows had knit together and her mouth had become tighter and tighter the longer his silence lasted. Then she had closed her book and had sat up. Very calmly she had repeated her question.

He had sat up as well, already knowing he would be unable to answer this question - which in this case had nothing to do with avoiding Nelliel as the topic. The question touched a part of his history he just didn't speak of. It was too humiliating and too painful. Only Schiffer knew, and the little prick only knew, because he had entrusted himself not only at their first meeting but he also had taken Grimmjow's offer for help. In return Schiffer had offered the same to him.

Even now he could feel Orihime's accusing eyes as she had continued to hold his gaze. She had become more pissed by every minute he had refused to answer. She couldn't imagine what she had asked of him in that moment. He had thought about trying to explain it to her, but how to explain? That he, the fucking hell, could not tell her the details because of the unspoken promise between him and the little prick to take the other man's secret to the grave? This was one of the foundation stones of their friendship. And that he didn't want to share his part of this story with her as well?

Grimmjow lifted the mug with the coffee but placed it immediately back on the table, his hand trembled too much and had caused the hot liquid to spill over the top. Truth to be told he and his babe might come from a similar background, both well accustomed about what it meant to be abused by their own parent, however she had been a little girl, unable to fight back. But he, for God's sake, had been old enough - a teenager - and stronger than his fucking old man. The tough and fearless star player of the high school's football team, the one who never avoided any kind of fight; yet he had buckled under the coward. Grimmjow watched his trembling hands, feeling the shame heating up his ears, even after all this years.

So he had lied; directly into Orihime's already angered features, making up a story, knowing she wouldn't accept his avoidance or a simple denial this time; had told her that they had been teamed up by a teacher for a project. That they just happened to liked each other after they had been forced to spend some time together.

First Orihime had said nothing, only narrowed her eyes and gripped her book tighter. Then she had asked him what the project had been about, and when he had struggled with the answer, she stood up watching him very carefully. She then proceeded to tell him honesty was big with her, and that she would from now on sleep on the sofa bed in her office room, until he would trust her enough to tell her the truth.

This time it was fucking deadly serious. She had not spoken with him since then, and really slept in her office room, which she never had done before, even after she had threatened it.

Grimmjow pushed the mug away, leaned on the table, and pressed his palms against his eyes. Though he still could not tell her the truth, he wanted to apologize and show her how much she mattered to him. Which lead him to this crazy idea of buying something nice. Something special. Something he had never done before. And something that showed how much he valued her interest in him and his past, including Schiffer and his damn chick, and that he was not avoiding them on purpose.

Which for God's sake had brought him here because his mixed up mind had told him the best way would be to go and see Nelliel to buy one of these damn pictures she had mentioned at the barbecue. Besides he knew the girls had talked about them on the phone a few days later and Orihime had sounded very interested, so it made perfect sense to purchase it for her.

Grimmjow looked at his watch, it now was past 5:00 pm and he was sitting in the diner for almost two hours. Only sitting here brooding wouldn't help him. His original plan had been just to have a short lunch and then go over, buy one of those damn pictures and go. Straight and plain without any long fussing, and now he would do it. Period.

He stood, fished for his wallet and placed a bill on the table. Before he left the diner he took in a deep breath. Everything would be fine, he told himself as he crossed the street heading towards the gallery's entrance. As long as he wasn't alone with this turquoise nemesis and kept her at a safe distance.

Anything else would mean opening the gates of hell with his bare hands.

+o+o+

After the door of the _Third Heaven_ had closed behind him, Grimmjow noticed with relief, that Nelliel had at least two employees, and that she was busy with a very wealthy looking customer. She surely wouldn't transfer such a lucrative client to someone else in exchange for him.

One of the employees, a woman with short hair, dyed in an unnatural dark red, and wearing glasses with a frame in the same color, approached him, "Hello I am Chizaru. How can I help you?

Grimmjow gazed down into her eyes and cringed. She returned the look out of two purple orbs. Contacts for sure, but why on earth would someone wear such a color. The woman cocked her head and pushed one hip out and he knew - a lesbian. Grimmjow grinned relieved; this would be much easier than he thought.

"Your boss said she had some nice pictures to sell that would fit my girlfriend's taste."

"Grimmjow!" Nelliel burst out suddenly and left her customer, stating that she would switch with Chizaru.

He tensed and took a step backwards, a rush of excited fear pumping through him as he watched her approaching. Today she had styled her turquoise hair in thick bouncy curls which teasingly jumped up and down on her ample chest. Some managed to sneak into the low cut hem of the wide velvet shirt she wore.

She stopped a pace in front of him, smiled widely and stretched out her hand, "So, you decided to come and give it a try."

Grimmjow took her hand hesitantly, "Yeah. You were right; the wall in our living room really is too bare." He had sucked in her appearance and she looked amazing. While everything was overflowing with color around her, including her own bright hair, her clothes were uni-colored forming a strong contrast with the surrounding; the top black, while the short Petticoat was of a simple white.

Then she laughed and every fiber in his body hummed, including the traitorous part he had started to hate the most. Grimmjow pressed his back against the entrance, and the door pressed roughly back, but he ignored it.

Nelliel laughed again, "Huh, Grimmjow would you mind moving a bit? You are blocking the entrance to my gallery."

He jumped to the side and stared at the door where a well-dressed woman entered. The broad gave him a death glare, before she walked over to join the male customer and Chizaru. Still baffled he allowed Nelliel to wrap her arm around his, and even if he felt his heart speed up at her touch, he let her lead him to the counter. Grimmjow took in a deep breath and immediately cursed inwardly. Together with the air her scent also caressed his nostrils and hooked him again.

"Szayel, dear this is Ulquiorra's old friend Grimmjow, I have told you about. He has a special request."

She nudged him in the side and Grimmjow's pants seemed to shrink once again. He tried to free his arm but she grabbed him tighter while her attention still was on her pink haired employee.

"The pictures I want to show him are still in my office. I would appreciate it if you make sure we will not be disturbed."

Grimmjow noticed the mesmerizing look the other man gave him as he pushed his rectangular glasses back. A lewd grin appeared on the man's face, "Sure Dear, take your time. Chizaru and I will take care of everything down here," he purred making a flourishing gesture with his white gloved hand.

Hell was he the only straight one here? Of course, he wasn't, and the other person, the one he had wanted to avoid being alone with, by all means, just pushed him towards an open staircase next to the counter. His pulse raced and Grimmjow pulled back.

"Is something wrong?" in a smooth motion Nelliel shifted her curvy body around and faced him with a light frown.

Grimmjow gulped. No way could he tell her, he didn't want to be in a room with her alone. No, fuck, actually he wanted nothing else but to be alone with her, pressed flush against those sinful curves.

"No. Not at all. Lets go. Lead the way." Grimmjow followed her after he had taken another deep breath.

On the staircase he tried to look anywhere else but at her swaying ass and the firm flesh of her uncovered thighs. She wasn't wearing nylons but there was absolutely no need for it. The backsides of her legs were flawless and smooth, and his finger itched to feel it. He would start at the inside of her knees before he slowly moved upwards, feeling the delicate strands of fine muscles that showed as she powerfully took one step after the other, until he finally could cradle her juicy bottom in his hands.

The fabric of his pants rubbed against this damn disobedient part of his lower middle. Grimmjow clenched one hand in a tight fist, until his fingernails dug painfully into the inside of his palm. When they walked along the balustrade and Grimmjow was sure nobody could see him, he reach down and shoved the traitor in a more comfortable position.

In front of him Nelliel was already inside her office and had left the door open for him. Grimmjow followed, closed the door and leaned against it. He needed to keep a distance, getting too near would do him no good.

Her room was large, or better it would have been, if not nearly every possible space was occupied with pictures. They were placed in stacks along the walls, some more stacks laid flat on the floor and between them, two tripods stood more or less in the middle.

With elegant strides she walked around the tripods over to the far side.

Her scent was everywhere and conquered him. Again he questioned himself as to how this was possible. It wasn't that she used a strong perfume, like some of those made-up bitches. However, like the two times they had met before, once he had noticed the fragrance, it was impossible for him to ignore it - even if she wasn't near him.

"One moment, please. I'm just checking where I have them stored. We've got a lot of new awesome stuff as you can see," she announced cheerfully after she had reached her desk and her finger wandered over a large piece of paper on it. The only other thing on the desk's surface was an aluminum photo frame.

Grimmjow tried not to breathe in too deep, but it didn't really help. Shit, he shouldn't have come here, he just shouldn't.

"Ah – found it," in a rush she walked to one tripod and lifted it to the side. The other one she placed between the door and her desk. Grimmjow stayed rooted in place, watching her moving around. No, dancing. She danced to an inaudible song - turning around on the spot, the picture from the tripod in hand, her short, white skirt flowing around her slender legs. To others this must look like she was confused, only looking for a place to store the picture, but to him it was dancing.

Grimmjow started to sweat. He opened the second button of his shirt and lifted the collar to get more air. Meanwhile she searched for the picture she wanted to show to him. Bending down over the stacks at the wall, her alluring ass once again attracted his gaze. It was impossible to look away, his hands itched awfully. Oh hell – how he wanted to lay them on her perfect curves, feel the taunt flesh under his palms. Instead Grimmjow shoved his hands into his pockets.

She shifted to look at another stack. Her hands tucked some of her shiny turquoise, thick locks behind her ears. Exhaling a joyful sound, she finally lifted a frame and placed it on the tripod. Now the picture shielded her from Grimmjow's view and he relaxed a bit, only being able to see the lower part of her legs and her feet in her damn sexy sling pumps.

He watched her making a few steps back and forth again. He didn't move, only opening and closing his hands in his pockets feeling the sweat running down his spine.

After a minute, Nelliel stepped forward again and gazed around the frame, "You know, you have to come to this side to see the picture," she said teasingly.

Grimmjow took his hands out and walked to the far point of the room and sat on the side of her desk crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"So what do you think?" Nelliel asked after they both had silently gazed at the picture for another minute.

He tried to focus on the painting, but he could only see triangles in different shades of blue and various sizes, which where arranged mainly along a line. The triangles were neatly filled with color and only the ones in front looked like they were leaking out.

"Don't know. What should it be?"

"Mountains in the early light of the morning," Nelliel placed her hands on her hips, "I think it is quite obvious -especially when you look at it from some distance." She began to move backwards.

Grimmjow tensed, every step brought her nearer to him. He dropped his arms but before he could say, ´Stop I can see it´, she bumped into him. Her ass directly colliding with his heated groin, so instead of the words only a "Hrmpf …," came out.

Time stopped.

For an incredibly long moment there was nothing but her ass cradling his groin, and the heat between them. The only thing that moved was something else, something he had not the slightest control over. The cocky traitor moved and twitched along her thighs.

Then she giggled. It wasn't shy, not even embarrassed. No fucking damn shitty hell, she was pleased, and he would have moved away if he could, but he was stuck between the desk and her butt.

In slow motion Nelliel rose again and turned around. Grimmjow watched her lift a hand to the side of his face. Her fingertips brushed along his jaw line over to his ear. As soon as she touched his hair their eyes locked and he saw it.

Desire.

Heat washed over him and he gripped the right and left rim of her desk tighter, unwilling to give in his own desire to touch her. Her hand moved through his hair to the backside of his head, where she stopped and bent forward. Her scent circled him until he smelled nothing else.

"It would seem that the mountains are not the only thing growing," she whispered.

There wasn't any space; all his senses were filled by her - her fragrance, her face so near, her hot breath streaming over his cheeks, and her hand in his hair. His body grew tense and hummed like an over-stretched bowstring. Grimmjow wanted to do the same thing she was doing; to bury his fingers into her silky locks. An unsatisfied hunger burned in the pit of his stomach and her full delicious lips promised sinful release. Only a kiss, Grimmjow thought, take only one kiss just for the taste, nothing more.

He bridged the small distance between them, pressing his lips against hers. There was no resistance. They were parted invitingly for him, tasting sweet.

The bowstring cracked and Grimmjow lost it.

He parted his legs and pulled her roughly; flush against his upper body, one hand on her lower back the other entangled deeply in her hair. His tongue slid into her mouth; hers started to dance around his. She tasted like ambrosia, or whatever the fucking stuff gods used to drink was called.

She moved back a little, but only to take hold of his lower lip, sucking on it. Grimmjow's hands no longer belonged to him, they moved on their own, running over her back and lower. He returned her favor and sucked on her bottom lip, after a deep breath-taking kiss.

Then his hand reached under her skirt. She panted in his mouth as his hands began to knead her ass. Oh dear God, she felt better than he had ever imagined -pure naked flesh in his palms. One of his fingers slipped under the string between her buttocks and he pulled. Nelliel arched back, moaning.

Grimmjow burned and much more than only sweat from his heated body damped the fabric of his underwear.

Her nails dug into his shoulders when he worked his way from her mouth along the jaw line, down her neck leaving a trail of small bites and sucking kisses.

He was so lost. His brain was fried; there was nothing of his conscience left. Grimmjow shifted one hand and reached lower between her hot thighs. Oh holy shit, she was so aroused, the fabric of her thin g-string already damp.

She pushed him back, her hands started to run over his neck to the front where she unbuttoned his shirt. Then she pulled it out of his pants and her hands caressed his now bare chest. Satisfaction filled him when he noticed the admiration shining in her eyes. She clearly liked the sight of him. Grimmjow squared his shoulders, popping out the muscles of his chest and enjoying how she licked her lips before her hands slipped under his arms over to his spine. There she clutched at the naked skin of his back, pressing her chest flush against his, while they kissed again.

Just another, deeper taste of her and then he would let go, he promised himself. He switched one hand to her front and reached deep down under wide airy skirt. Nellie welcomed his touch and started to move her hips in the well known archaic rhythm of pleasure against his palm.

Grimmjow's heartbeat was on a home run. The look in her eyes, greeted him with the same uncensored lust that was pushing him forward. Forgetting his oath, Grimmjow grabbed her by the hips and turned them both around. Now she sat on the desk and he stood in front of her, both panting heavily.

She pulled her velvet top over her head giving him full sight of the most beautiful pair of boobs he ever had seen. The fabric of her bra looked as delicate as it had felt under his fingers down at her core; her hardened nipples shining dark through the thin white cloth. With a sting of painful joy he put his hands around them, lifting and massaging the firm weight. Nelliel placed her arms behind her, stretching her head and arching her back until her luxurious locks touched the desk.

Unable to resist this invitation, Grimmjow placed his mouth at her breast. Nelliel's whole body shivered. When he changed over to her other nipple, his cock was hard like steel, and for a damn second, he thought that it was more than time to stop and retreat.

With great force he opened his mouth and leaned backwards. Yet Nelliel squashed his good intentions by wriggling her upper body down flat on the desk. Then Grimmjow saw her hands vanishing under her skirt and how she lifted her bottom.

Before he gave it a second thought, he opened his belt and next his zipper. He shifted much closer, bending half over her, one hand moved down into his pants, while the other reached blindly on the desk for support. His fingers touched something cold and with a loud clang the aluminum frame crashed on the floor

His hand still in his open pants, he looked down; Nelliel's head following his gaze.

From under the frame's cracked glass Schiffer´s pale face stared at Grimmjow -his green eyes glowing with silent accusation. Grimmjow's blood ran cold realizing what he already had done and how far he was ready to go.

He jumped back, trembling while in his head the words filthy traitor and weakling echoed. As fast as he could manage, Grimmjow buttoned up his shirt and stuffed it back into his pants. The whole time he kept his gaze at the floor, until he had arranged his appearance again.

"I am sorry," he said, his voice sounding distant and not like his own. He looked up giving Nelliel a brief glance. She still sat on the desk; legs crossed now, one arm wrapped around her waist while she covered her mouth with the other. He turned on his heels, heading for the door, trembling and with knees like jelly. On the way he stumbled over one of the tripod's legs and nearly crashed into a stack of pictures on the floor.

Outside the office Grimmjow checked his clothes once again, more on instinct, than out of reason.

Dear God what had he done. What had he thought? Fucking shit he hadn't thought at all and that was his Goddamn problem.

Full of self-loathing, Grimmjow felt sick. His feet thundered on the floor as he raced from the office, down the metal steps of the staircase and out of the gallery, ignoring the bewildered looks of the gay and the lesbian.

His car stood at the other end of the street, Grimmjow continued walking at full pace. Soon this wasn't enough; he needed to get away faster. So he started to run as fast as he could.

Yet this wasn't enough and he knew it. There was no way he could escape the feeling inside of him.

Heaving, Grimmjow arrived at his car. He made several attempts before the door was open, and he finally sat inside the Jaguar. There his hands trembled so much that he dropped the keys. He stopped and crossed his arms over the wheel hiding his face in this space.

Outside dusk was falling making the shadows longer and longer until they merged into darkness.

He wasn't tough or strong-willed. When it really mattered he collapsed forgetting about all his principals. He just had fucked over the two people he loved the most in his life. Had spit on the trust they had in him.

Orihime never would forgive him touching another woman. She knew that he understood this. That's why she trusted and believed in him and the love he felt for her. She tolerated the looks he threw at other females at times. Aware that she could not change him completely, but anything else that went beyond a friendly kiss on the cheek, was out of the question for her.

Today he had crossed that line and smelling Nelliel's arousal on his fingers only reminded him of his shameful weakness.

Orihime was one story - the one that squeezed his heart until he felt unable to breathe.

Yet the unspeakable thing was that he had chosen his best friend's girl for his betrayal, and had stomped on Schiffer´s loyalty and their friendship. They never had betrayed each other since the day their bond had been formed.

Grimmjow might have been the one who had offered one end to Schiffer, but it had been the little prick that had taken it and had formed the unbreakable knots on both ends.

His mind returned once again to the event he was unable to speak about even to Orihime, and which had sealed Schiffer´s and his friendship.

The first prideful part of the story, Grimmjow had told Orihime. That he one day had struck back when his father had tried to beat him again. However, this had not been the end at all. There had been an aftermath. Only for a few weeks he had bathed in this glorious feeling that he finally had given it to the old fucker.

How wrong he had been. Though his father was a coward and a loser in life, he needed to be the king in his own home, and he never would have allowed his own son to challenge him in this matter. On the last day of the season, Grimmjow had returned home late, high on emotion and full of good food from the glorious celebration for the success he and his team had had. They had improved greatly over the course of the season, and everybody was sure if things continued as they were, they would be able to make it to the championship the following year.

Though there had been a light on in the house, he only had believed his old man had drunken himself to sleep again. Yet he barely had closed the door, when he had received such a powerful hit in the stomach that he had to vomit all the good stuff from earlier.

However, it of course hadn't been his father, but one of the dudes his father had used to hang out, drink and gamble with. To keep his own hands clean, the old fucker had invited three of them to teach is son a lesson and those men had known well how to beat up someone properly. They had shown him their skills until Grimmjow had been on his knees before his father bleeding and desperately pleading for forgiveness.

His father had promised that the next time Grimmjow would show disobedience, he would meet his friends again and they would make sure Grimmjow would never be able to hold a football again after that. Next his father had kicked him out, laughing and advising him not to return until his wounds were fading, so that his mother wouldn't ask any questions. Of course his father had sent her away for the evening to make sure she would not interfere.

More creeping than walking, he had made his way to the nearest public phone and had called Schiffer in the middle of the night, praying that the other would hear the call.

And Ulquiorra had answered, had asked no questions, just had come and had picked him up from the darkest edge that Grimmjow had been able to find and had crawled in next to the phone. Without an argument Ulquiorra had accepted his wish to keep out all authorities if possible. To keep this secret from everyone. To make sure Grimmjow's reputation would be unharmed, which was the only thing at that time he had left.

As usual Ulquiorra had been more considerate than Grimmjow ever would become and had taken him to some clinic in a different, even darker part of their town, where no one knew them or would ask any questions. Ulquiorra had lied for him, had filled out all forms using fake names, making up a story and had paid everything in cash - the taxi, the treatment and a set of clothes later.

The whole time Ulquiorra had stayed at his side, had watched how the doctor had snapped his shoulder blade back in place. How his broken nose had gotten adjusted, the rest of his face had been patched up and his bruised ribs had gotten bandaged. Then Ulquiorra had gone so far that he had taken Grimmjow home. He had needed to sleep the first night in the boathouse because Ulquiorra's parents would have called the police at the sight of him. Yet after that, they had gone on a business trip and the little prick had tucked him into his own bed for the next few days.

Ulquiorra even had skipped school after the event to take care of him. All the time Ulquiorra never had asked any questions, just had assured him in the horrible nights directly after the event, when Grimmjow had woken up screaming from awful nightmares, that he was safe for now.

His friend had waited until Grimmjow had been able to tell him on his own what had happened - after two days had past.

Since then there had been nothing left they couldn't have talked about. Sometimes they had questioned the other's motives, but they always had respected the other and never had invaded the other's privacy or took what belonged to the other in any sense.

Grimmjow's stomach long ago had turned in a tight sickening knot and he wished he would be able to vomit and get rid of all the guilt and shame. Yet this was impossible. Today he had ruthlessly violated the bond of their friendship when he had touched Nelliel. He never would have stopped on his own. He would have taken her fully.

However, worst of all Grimmjow had to bear this alone. The only one, he ever would consider talking about such a thing with was the one who he never, ever could reveal this truth to.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>

If you like, please write a review. I really appreciate to read your thoughts. About this chapter, the story in general or what else you like to tell me.


	8. Chapter 8: The Ones We Fear

**Grimmjow: Four to Love**

**Beta: OveractiveImagination39**

_I do not own Bleach or any of its characters._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Ones We Fear<strong>

The way back was hell. The street lights were on for quite some time before Grimmjow started the engine and drove the first few miles, only to stop the car again at the next possible opportunity. Nelliel´s fragrance still cling to him at his body and his fingers, and he couldn´t stand his reaction to the smell any longer.

Grimmjow stopped and ran into the next place that promised clean restrooms. He washed his hands twice, opened his collar to wash his face and neck but realizing he would wet his shirt as well, unbuttoned it and took it off.

Half naked he looked into the mirror. The guilt was written all over his face. Orihime would see at first sight the blinking sign on his forehead that shamefully announced _I have kissed another woman_.

Closing his eyes, Grimmjow placed his hands next to the washbowl. His head dropped as the unbearable weight of his actions and what they might cause weighed him down. For a second he wished he could hide in the darkness under the vanity, take out his cell, and call Ulquiorra to get him out.

Yet he couldn´t and this thought only made him sick again. Grimmjow turned the water on, splashed two handfuls of the cold liquid into his face, and wet a paper towel to wash his neck and upper body as far as he could reach. His bad shoulder cracked and he worked against the pain in the attempt to rub all of his back clean. After splashing another round of water in his face, he dried himself.

Then Grimmjow closely inspected his reflection in the mirror, looking at his neck searching for bite marks or lipstick. He turned around and tried to glance at his back again, looking if there were any scratches, remembering how Nelliel´s nails had dug into his flesh, but there was nothing obvious he could see.

After he had put on his shirt again, he lifted the fingers to his nose. Still smelling Nelliel´s arousal he washed his hands again, even if a part of his brain told him this was nonsense. He already had removed the scent; there could be nothing of it left.

He had to tell Orihime, Grimmjow thought when he returned to his car. He owed her this and she had always told him that she preferred honesty above all other things. Maybe she would understand and forgive him. Yet he knew, this would change their relationship drastically if it wouldn´t directly bring it to an end. Once more his stomach turned and twisted. Grimmjow was unable to swallow; his throat was thick and dry.

Then a sudden fear gripped him. He hadn´t look at his shirt. There might be lipstick on the cloth. Franticly he stopped again and tried to see something in the rear-view mirror, but it was too dark.

In the light of a restaurant´s restroom, not far from where he had parked, Grimmjow had taken of his shirt again, searching every inch of the cloth for anything suspicious. Again he believed to smell Nelliel all over the thing. He tried to be objective, but it was of no help. Maybe he should go and buy a new one, only to be safe, but how the fuck should he explain this.

The best solution would be to tell Orihime what had happened. If he was a fucking man and not a damn chicken he should behave as such. Grimmjow closed the last button of the shirt and stretched his neck, squaring his shoulders before he decided to open the upper button again. He ran his fingers through his hair, arranging the strands. Then he tried a cocky grin, but it looked only pathetic.

When he turned onto the street where they were living his resolution started to waver. It was nearly midnight, Orihime would already be sleeping. She would not appreciate it if he woke her up. The door to her office room was thick for just this reason. She needed the quiet when she worked on a difficult case. That's why they had replaced the door with a special one. She might not hear his knocking though, and he would not invade her privacy by stepping into her room without permission.

He would tell her in the morning. Yeah, that would be much better. No long argument would be possible because they both had commitments to fulfill, and by the evening she might have had time to rethink whatever decision she had made in the first place. Which he was deadly sure would be, throwing him out.

As expected the house was dark. The garage door opened and closed obediently and without making any noise. Grimmjow stepped into the silence of the hall and placed his keys on the small cupboard next to the coat rack.

He stopped and breathed in deeply. Everything here was as usual as always -quiet and peaceful. He made a few steps towards the living room, looking at the reflection of the water from their swimming pool on the glass of the sliding door into the garden. Grimmjow rested his back at the door frame. This was his home, their harbor of safety, that they both had yearned and searched for all their lives, and he was about to destroy that.

His eyes fell on the bare wall of the living room. In the sudden need for support Grimmjow placed a hand on the far side of the door frame and buried his face in the other. _Oh dear God_ why had he done this. He never should have gone to the gallery, he never should have followed Nelliel into her office, he should have insisted she bring the picture to him. He never should have lied to Orihime, just should have told her the truth about how he and Schiffer had become friends.

Even if he would have lost face and risked that she no longer would see him as the strong and unbeatable man he wanted to be for her. The one who was able to protect her against everything this cruel world had to offer. Yet he wasn´t Superman, even if he tried to make it look this way.

Orihime knew about most of his other weaknesses, but he never would forget the look in her eyes when he had told her how he had held his ground against his father that day. Her admiration and hope, how she had crawled into his arms telling him that she wished he would have been there and would have done this to her father in her place.

How often had she told him how safe she felt at his side and how much stronger she had become because of this. He did not want to take this feeling from her, nor did he want to fall in her esteem. That's why he couldn´t tell her that he, in the end, had behaved like the little girl she had been, and endured his old man´s beating without lifting one finger. He even had ignored when the man had started to carry out his frustrations on his own wife.

He had closed his door, as well as his eyes and ears, and if that had not been enough and he had been unable to stand it any longer, he had run away to hide a day or two in the boat house of the Schiffer estate.

Schiffer, together with his parent´s housekeeper Graciana had made sure he had everything he needed and had stayed undiscovered. He and Schiffer had talked long into the night about how they would repay their parents all the shit they forced on them. Schiffer had gained quite some talent in patching him up; making sure his wounds stayed unnoticed. And he had gained quite some skills in getting the little prick out of his own inner darkness.

Sometimes Grimmjow had thought that it might have been better if their roles had been switched. While he was able to endure physical pain well, and always managed to force it out of his system after a short time, mental pressure such as Schiffer had had to endure, soon drove him over the edge, forcing him to lash out in return.

He knew, for Schiffer it was vice versa. The little prick was tough, but took beatings as an insult. He never had accepted, and always had acted against, physical assaults either with his own fists or with his brain, making sure the other got proper punishment regardless of the consequence to his own person.

Grimmjow straightened himself and slowly walked over to the staircase.

If fate had switched their roles, they both would have stopped the abuse long before they had moved out and left their parents behind. However, then they might never had met the other and their friendship never would have turned into such a stronghold.

He even might not have met Orihime. Slowly, Grimmjow pulled himself along the banister from step to step. No, he didn´t want to think about that. Orihime was the best thing, besides meeting Schiffer that had happened in his life. He never would regret this.

In the middle of the staircase he stopped. He didn´t want to take the risk of losing her now. He took in a shuddering breath. He should stay calm. Nothing had happened. Yes, they had kissed in the heat of the moment, but in the end nothing had happened. He would wait for the right moment, but then he would confess to his babe that he had kissed Schiffer´s chick. Yeah, that would do it.

Things would calm down soon, he would figure out a way to excuse to her his actions and then after everything was smooth again, he would mention it casually. Same for Schiffer, the little prick knew him, and on a good occasion when they were alone, maybe after some drinks, he would confess how hot he believed Schiffer´s chick to be and that he tested this with a kiss.

Fuck yes, that's what he would do, and Schiffer surely would understand and maybe even be flattered.

Some of the weight lifted and the last steps he took with ease, only to come to an another abrupt stop at the top. Grimmjow´s stomach dropped and his heart started to beat painfully in his chest seeing the light falling from under the bedroom door into the dark hallway.

Orihime wasn´t in her office room, she had returned to their bedroom and was waiting there for him.

_Dear God_, please let her have fallen asleep, he begged feeling the guilt returning to him full force. He could not face her. Not tonight. Nelliel´s scent was still on him, he smelled it and she would smell it too.

_What should he do? What the fucking hell should he just do_? Franticly, he brushed through his hair, his eyes darted about as he looked for a safe haven when his gaze fell on the half open door by the end of the corridor. Yeah, he would sleep on the sofa in his room. Tomorrow was Thursday and on Thursdays she always had to get up early. He only wanted to go and see Hisagi and it wouldn´t matter which time he would be there. He only had said in the morning but had given no specific time. So he could make sure they would not see each other before the next evening.

Grimmjow slipped out of his shoes. With them in hand he walked on tiptoes towards his room. He had barely cleared the bedroom door, when her voice called, "Grimmjow? Are you home?"

He stopped dead in his tracks. Unmoving, unable to say anything he just breathed in and out in a fast pace.

"Grimmjow, I know you are standing outside, I can hear you breathing."

_Shit_.

"Grimmjow, could you please come in, I need to talk with you."

She knew, he thought, but how? Yet she knew it, of that Grimmjow was sure. She just wanted to tell him he should take his things and get lost. Fear washed over him and tore his heart apart. The last time he felt this way was when he had returned home to face his father after he had recovered from the beating lesson.

Grimmjow swallowed hard, multiple times, until he slowly opened the bedroom door and faced her.

Orihime sat upright in the bed, a messed stack of magazines on the floor, a last one in her lap and another one in hand. The air in the room was thick with guilt and full of unspoken words.

He waited, readying himself for her next words. For the shit storm that would thunder upon him in the next second. More seconds past without her saying anything. Though there was this sad look on her face and Grimmjow believed her to be paler than usual. Yet, she spared him no smile.

Damn, he knew it; she only was searching for the right words to give him hell.

_Face it Fucker, this game is over._

Then she moved, dropping the magazine and shoving it together with the other in her lap to the ground before she pulled her legs from under the covers.

'_Yes, babe',_ Grimmjow´s thoughts raced together with his heartbeat, `C_ome on and beat me. I deserve it_.' If this only could settle things he prayed, but it was too late. He had placed the final fuck to his life.

However, Orihime said nothing and didn´t move any further, just sitting on the edge of their bed looking at him; her eyes strangely glistening. When Grimmjow thought he couldn´t stand it any longer, she patted the sheets next to her, gesturing for him to come over.

Not believing that this just had happened, he didn´t move until she repeated the action. Very slowly he approached her and sat on the bed leaving as much space as possible between them, unsure of what she expected from him further.

First there only was more silence and Orihime averted her gaze, looking at the hands in her lap, fiddling with the night grown. Grimmjow had placed his own hands on his knees, grabbing them tightly. He was confused, but the fear still clouded his mind up the point where he was unable to have any clear thoughts.

Suddenly she looked up and scooted over closer to him. He sucked for air when she placed her hand above of his. "Grimmjow, I am sorry," she breathed out.

His heart stopped and it took all his self-control not to blurt out, _`What!` _

She didn´t know, Grimmjow realized and released a deep breath. Orihime had averted her gaze again and stroked over the side of his hand with her thumb. Another silent moment passed which he used to get his feelings back in check.

She cleared her throat, "I am sorry, it was wrong to force you to tell me something you are not ready for and I want to apologize," her voice was small and her fingers tightened around his hand.

That he was surprised was a mild understatement. Actually he didn´t know what to think or feel, but he realized he needed to say something. His dazed head didn´t cooperate, nothing appropriate showed up and so it came down to his usual words, "I am sorry, too."

Grimmjow spoke from the bottom of his heart and those simple words covered much more than only their argument. He wanted not only to apologize for lying to her, but more so for his shameful weakness at being such a hormone driven fool today. Even if she wasn´t aware of that and hopefully never would be. Nelliel's smell stuck on him and he still felt the sensation of her fingers on his skin.

Orihime shifted, slipping an arm around his. She leaned against him, her head rested on his shoulder. Unable to move, to return the tenderness she gave him, Grimmjow listened to her breathing. He calmed down and after a short while, they breathed at the same pace. Carefully, he freed his arm from her hold and wrapped it around her shoulders, pressing her against his side.

Finally he found his voice, "What made you change your mind," he whispered in her hair, giving her a small kiss on the head.

"Ulquiorra said it would be the best to give you some space. Eventually, you will tell me when you are ready."

Grimmjow´s heart skipped a beat and his breathing sped up again, "You have talked to Schiffer?" he inquired warily, while he released the hold of her shoulders.

Orihime scooted back a little and nodded. Tucking a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear, she turned, lifted one leg back on the bed and shoved her feet under the other, which still dangled over the bed´s side. With both hands she grabbed his and started to play with his fingers, "Yes. He called this morning and since we both had time, we met in the afternoon to go and see a breeder."

While she spoke she looked down at their hands. Grimmjow did the same and said nothing. It felt awkward imagining her talking with Schiffer; envisioning them both sitting together in a car, alone just talking. Schiffer wasn´t much of a conversationalist and Orihime talked a lot, especially when she was nervous. Though, the little prick made her curious, Grimmjow also remembered how flustered she had been at some points during their meetings. Her nervous rambling must have driven Schiffer crazy. This thought caused a tiny smirk to play upon his lips.

"The dog for Nelliel. You remember Ulquiorra thinking about this?" Orihime added.

"Yeah sure, it was me who forced the little prick to take your card," Grimmjow absently mumbled, now he was the one playing with her fingers.

"Well, you surely know, Ulquiorra is a good listener and somehow it happened that I told him about Sora and all the difficulties with my father."

Now, Grimmjow looked up. Taken aback, feeling jealous. How long had it been until she had shared those stories with him. Three months? Four? No more, they had dated for about half a year, and before then he had told her bits of his past, laying the groundwork so to speak. And then, only after he had noticed her utter condemnation of violence against inferior, did he question her and she shared with him in return. Ulquiorra never revealed private things with someone he had so recently met.

Orihime still had averted her gaze, her face covered by her hair.

"And Schiffer, what did he say," Grimmjow inquired, envisioning how uncomfortable the little prick must have felt at Orihime´s confessions. Schiffer had a hard time not speaking his mind and telling people bluntly his thoughts. That's why he often stayed silent, and then only to avoid offending the other, in case he cared about that person in the slightest way. Which Grimmjow believed he would do in Orihime´s case.

Schiffer seemed to have a soft spot for his babe and Orihime being his girlfriend would make the man cautious least he anger him as a result.

Orihime faced him with a shy smile, "Ulquiorra was very kind. He stopped his car so that he could concentrate on my story. I felt so bad the whole time that he offered to share of something of his past with me too."

Grimmjow´s jaw dropped and the awkward feeling increased.

"After you behaved so...," she stopped, biting her lower lip, "Well avoided speaking about it. I asked Ulquiorra how you two become such good friends," she freed her hand from his and started twisting a strand of her hair.

Grimmjow stared at her. _Fucking unbelievable._ This sounded not like the man he knew at all. Another fear crept into his heart. Schiffer would never share his own part. So this only could mean, the damn little prick had told Orihime about how he had been beaten up by his father´s dudes. He took in a deep breath and waited.

"Ulquiorra told me about the day of your first meeting and how you saved him," she said; her voice very quiet.

_No, fucking way._ Grimmjow kept staring with an open mouth. He was thankful that she still had her head bowed. More silence followed. He managed to shut his mouth, running a hand through his hair.

Orihime faced him again, "I never met a person so honest and yet Ulquiorra told me that there are things he cannot share with Nelliel either. That some things are better left unsaid in a relationship." She grabbed both his hands and pressed them tightly, "I understand this now. But I would beg you not to lie to me. If you cannot speak with me, then please just say it and do not make up a stupid story," she said in earnest, looking him deeply in the eye.

Grimmjow swallowed hard and nodded. She smiled and nodded back, "I will leave the light on until you return from the bathroom."

He took the hint and left.

When he stared at his face in the bathroom mirror, the only thing he could think of was that again Schiffer had saved him. Even if the little prick didn´t know, he had saved him, and this added more guilt on Grimmjow's shoulders.

+o+o+

Grimmjow and Orihime had held each other for a long time before she had turned away and had fallen asleep. Though Grimmjow was tired he kept tossing around in bed, his head full of unconnected thoughts and pictures, creating what-if scenarios of how he should have avoided what had happened between him and Nelliel.

Yet more and more he drifted back to the past until his thoughts circled around his little prick and all the nights they had talked. There Ulquiorra had spoken that sometimes he wished to be as popular and charismatic as Grimmjow. That he wished he could interact with other people with the same ease as Grimmjow.

Schiffer never once had said how alone he felt but one need not have a degree in psychology to get that the little prick's questions just pointed to exactly that. Grimmjow had tried to help him, and had taken him out to a party, but some things just couldn´t be forced. Schiffer had behaved like he had felt: Out of place. The whole thing had been a fucking disaster.

Grimmjow gave up, pushed the blanket aside and went downstairs. Slowly sipping on a glass of cold milk, he stood in the dark kitchen and looked out of the window.

As far as he could say, Nelliel was the first person, besides him, that Schiffer had opened up to and seemed to be comfortable with. Surely they had their problems, like him an Orihime but nevertheless Grimmjow remembered very well how the little prick spoke of Nelliel and the way his friend looked at her.

And yet Grimmjow remembered very well the desire which had sparkled in Nelliel´s eyes. Not for Ulquiorra, but for him and his body when she had kissed and touched him. Though it was arrogant of him, he was aware what he could do to women. He had used this gift quite a lot in the past. Shamefully and often not giving a second thought what happened to them after he had left, or if he had broken their hearts. Some had wanted only to have fun like him, but others? He never wanted to know. He never had cared. He only had taken care about using protection. He was an asshole, but he was clever enough not to get himself into the trouble and then have to pay for a brat he didn't want to have

However, Schiffer never had gone after any woman. The man had looked, but never searched, and had always brushed off his teasing that he would die as a virgin. Yet this also had been only a facade, like most things.

It was his damn duty to keep his hands of any woman that Schiffer cared about. This Nelliel chick belonged to the little prick and it didn´t matter how hot she was or how much the fucking hell he desired her.

"Grimmjow?" Orihime´s sleepy voice called softly from behind. He heard the tapping of her bare feet on the floor approaching him. She embraced him from behind, her hands caressing his naked chest in slow, featherlike strokes. Then she rested the side of her head against his back. Her breath brushing over his skin as she spoke, "If you cannot talk to me, speak with Ulquiorra. Whatever is burdening you I am sure he will listen."

Grimmjow´s head dropped and he couldn´t avoid that his whole body tensed. He placed the half empty glass of milk on the counter. If only he could speak with Schiffer.

"You were such good friends and you are still. I can feel it. You should take good care of this friendship, Grimmjow. Ulquiorra is such a unique and precious person," Orihime leaned heavily against him, her hands now pressing flat against his chest.

"And you not only need him, he needs you too. Never forget this," Orihime released him. Her hands running over his back one last time before she left him alone.

Grimmjow stayed rooted in place until her footsteps disappeared. Then he tipped the rest of the milk into the sink. The guilt made him feel sick again, utterly sick.

+o+o+

Friday afternoon, Grimmjow drove home early when his cell beeped. He reached for it but stopped, putting his hand back on the wheel and continued driving until he found a suitable spot where he could pull the car to the side.

A text message from an unfamiliar number. Grimmjow opened it and read, "It was my fault, too. An apology is on the way. Nelliel."

He stared at the number. She only could have asked Schiffer. His cell wasn´t in any public phone book. Had she told the little prick something? If she had, Schiffer surely would have confronted him with this, but there had been no email from him since Tuesday.

Ignoring a certain uneasiness, he closed his phone and continued driving home. Lost in remorse and thoughts about what Nelliel might have said to Schiffer to get his number, Grimmjow completely missed the income of another text message.

+o+o+

It already was evening when Grimmjow finally turned on the drive way to their house. He had spent hours stuck in a traffic jam, and was now edgy as hell as he brought the car to an abrupt stop. He hadn't even opened the garage door when the front door flew open and Orihime bolted out, running towards the Jaguar wildly waving and smiling at him. This helped calm Grimmjow´s uneasiness a little bit. Hell, no need to worry, like he had told himself the whole way back.

"You really shouldn´t have done this Grimmjow, really," Orihime shouted at him breathless, laughing and smiling at the same time. With little jumps, one hand at the car´s side, she escorted him as he drove slowly towards the garage.

Only her carefree, rather childlike behavior saved Grimmjow from getting a heart attack hearing those words. Normally, he enjoyed seeing her this way. This utter expression of innocence she had preserved in her being. Yet today, in the light of the recent events and his failure, it just increased his anxiety.

No matter how hard he tried, the guilt didn´t want to go away or even fade. The smallest of occasions he deemed out of the ordinary, drenched him in sweat. Every time his cell beeped his heartbeat sped up. This was a kind of torture he wasn´t made for. Fuck, he just wasn´t Schiffer who stoically could sit down and have a casual dinner, shortly after having a deadly argument with the same person.

After he had turned the engine off, Grimmjow hesitantly stepped out of the car, but he was to slow for Orihime´s liking. She took his hand and pulled him in a rush through the hall directly into the living room. There she shoved him in, right in middle before the once bare wall.

This time his heart really stopped and for a moment Grimmjow was unable to breathe while his stomach clenched in sickness. Orihime started to ramble, "Oh this is so gorgeous. You know how much I love the mountains and those nice guys Nelliel sent not only mounted the picture, they also installed two small spots to set it into the right light," she jumped forward, pick up a remote he never had seen before from the table and turned the spots on.

"When I asked them, those guys said the light belonged to the order. Oh and the frame, it fits so perfectly to all our other furniture. Like the picture itself is so perfect. Now the room really is complete. Ah - Grimm, I never believed that you had such a good eye for all the details."

There only was silence.

"Grimm, are you okay? You suddenly look so pale."

"I´m alright Babe. I only had a hard day. Just give me a minute."

"Did something happen? Grimm?" She wrapped her arms tightly around one of his, her voice worried.

"No. Just a hard day. Okay. I only need a minute." He pulled his arm from her grasp and walked out of the living room. He heard her make two steps, but then she stopped and stayed behind. For which Grimmjow was thankful.

In the kitchen, he filled a glass with water from the sink and tried to drink it as he attempted to flush the nausea away. Though his throat was so tight, he only could take small sips and it didn´t help either.

Still it helped to clear his mind a little. He should delete Nelliel´s text message, to avoid any suspicion in case Orihime would take a look at his cell, regardless of the fact that she had never done this before.

With an empty feeling, Grimmjow took his phone out of his pocket and opened the device. Only to break out in cold sweat seeing another text message which he had missed because it had arrived shortly after Nelliel´s.

The message came from Schiffer. Grimmjow gulped and his finger trembled as he opened it, "We need to talk. Meet me at _Rick´s_ tomorrow at 4pm."

Fuck. This looked serious. _Rick´s _was there old hangout. They had met there whenever something was up. . The restaurant was located at the rim of the blighted area between their old school and his home. Whenever they had have something to discuss, or tell the other to fuck off about something they were doing that annoyed them.

If Schiffer knew what had happened Grimmjow would have to deal with it, and if Schiffer didn´t know by now, it was probably time he should fess up and tell him.


	9. Chapter 9: The Ones We Love

**Grimmjow: Four to Love**

_Author's Note: This story is dealing with matured themes in more than the usual sense. Because the last update nearly took place half a year ago (for which I apologize) I would recommend reading chapters 7 and 8 again. Also I would recommend reading OveractiveImagination39´s counterpart story "Ulquiorra: Four to Love".  
><em>

**Beta: OveractiveImagination39**

**Chapter 9 - The Ones We Love**

* * *

><p><em>Rick's<em> looked all the same. The street where it was located had not changed as well, aside from becoming possibly even more dirty and repellent. Grimmjow had parked his Jaguar in a parking area two streets away and could not spot Schiffer's car either.

When he opened the door and caught first sight of Schiffer sitting there in the dim light, Grimmjow believed to see him the way he had looked ten years earlier. He blinked the memory away and Schiffer, as the grown and settled man he was now returned to his vision. Though the man's outward appearance wasn't much different. His pants still were black and surely of good quality, like the gray shirt and the dark green vest he wore. Only the aura of dignity and seriousness had increased. When Schiffer slowly turned around and acknowledged his presence with a curt nod, Grimmjow´s uneasiness grew and he felt ill prepared for this meeting.

Schiffer moved from the bar over to a table. Grimmjow followed him. They both sat down and the little prick watched him like he was looking for something. Was there some kind of accusation in these intense green eyes? The man's pale face showed no emotion which was his fucking specialty and he was better than ever.

The only words both said were to the waitress as they ordered some coffee. The longer the silence lasted the more confident Grimmjow became that Nelliel had told Schiffer, and that the other now wanted to confront him about it and tell him to keep his dirty hands off his girlfriend.

Under Schiffer's cold gaze Grimmjow shifted from one side to the other. He tried to stay calm. Nelliel had admitted to be at fault too, and so she might have given only a hint of what had happened. He cleared his throat after deciding that asking why his old friend had requested this sudden meeting would seem the most natural and unsuspicious thing in the world.

Yet it was in that exact moment that the waitress delivered their coffee and interrupted Grimmjow´s intentions. The silence stretched forth as he added sugar and milk to his mug and Schiffer took the first tentative sip.

"Why did you lie?"

Grimmjow froze and stopped stirring his coffee. For a second he had no idea what Schiffer was talking about. He hadn't said anything. Neither to Orihime nor to anybody else. Suddenly it dawned on him that the little prick's question referred to his unwillingness to share the story of their friendship with his babe. He relaxed a little bit, lifted his head to meet the other man's usually piercing gaze. But then Grimmjow frowned because he was unable to look into the other man's green eyes.

Unexpectedly, Schiffer had averted his gaze, looking into the mug in his hands. Grimmjow bent forward curious, because it seemed that he wasn't the only one feeling uncomfortable.

Finally their eyes met. "Orihime is a special woman. I do not want to see her hurt and because I know you Grimmjow, I need to ask: Have you lied to her about other, more essential things as well?"

Blunt as ever, Grimmjow thought; the guilt lying in his stomach like a stone. Even if he was sure Schiffer knew nothing about the things that happened between him and Nelliel the man nevertheless had hit the nail on the head. To buy him some more time, he took a drink while thinking about his answer.

If Schiffer could still read him as well as he used to in the past, lying was out of the question. Yet why lie? Grimmjow realized that there was nothing to lie about. It more came down to avoiding the truth. Orihime never had questioned his faithfulness and again nothing really harmful had happened. Like he had planned, he still would tell both, Schiffer and his babe, but not today. This just wasn't the right time. He decided that Schiffer's blunt question needed a blunt answer.

"I haven't cheated on her, if this is what you are accusing me of. I love her more than any other woman I have met before. You even had opened my eyes to the things that really matter and I guess I am ready now to even marry her."

For a second Grimmjow believed to see utter disbelief on the little prick's face. Or maybe disappointment, which of course was complete nonsense. The man was just so hard to read. The sigh he made must be one of relief when he placed his mug back on the table in a straight motion and sat back.

"As I said. She is very special and I am glad that you are aware of this. Just... Just treat her right," Schiffer's voice dropped at the end and Grimmjow was completely at a loss what to make of this.

The little prick gave the waitress a sign that he wanted to pay.

"I guess it is more than legit to say the same of your chick," Grimmjow murmured and mentally punched himself in the face. If Schiffer was not aware that he had given Nelliel a closer look he would be now. Yet to his amazement the other man looked confused and in one of those rare, yet victorious moments in his life, Grimmjow realized that he had actually caught him off guard. Seizing the moment before the little prick suspected anything else he continued, "Orihime told me, you also do not share everything with your chick, so I could give you the same advice because Nelliel also is a special woman," he forced a laugh out of his throat, "Otherwise she wouldn't put up with you."

Both stared at each other. Gauging the other's reaction. Again Grimmjow tried hard to read Ulquiorra but the only thing he could recognize was remorse. However this was simply impossible wasn't it?

Time stretched on and in the second Grimmjow believed, he must look away, the little prick cleared his throat and voiced his agreement before breaking eye contact.

He left _Rick's _only a minute after Ulquiorra suddenly had ended their talk and had walked out. Now outside, Grimmjow looked after his old friend with a deep frown on his face. It had started to drizzle and standing on the dirty street, he observed how the pale man hurried away with hunched shoulders. Whatever was bothering his friend clearly wasn't solved at all.

+o+o+

Last in line, Grimmjow stood at the check-in counter and yawned. He blinked through the huge airport windows on the right where the sun just had began to rise. This was too fucking early for him. He was grateful that Orihime had packed his suitcase and made sure everything was in order for his last trip before he left this part of his life behind and became a settled man. He lifted the collar of his black shirt. The top button already was open but the thought of spending most of his days in an office behind a desk strangled him.

Something Schiffer seemed completely fine and comfortable with. Not that they had exchanged any personal words after the strange meeting at _Rick's_ some weeks ago. All news about what his little prick and his girlfriend were doing, he heard from Orihime, who frequently talked with both. Mostly about the dog and which breed would be the most suitable for them.

He really had tried to stop his heart from racing each time Orihime mentioned Nelliel´s name. Hell yes, he really had tried, but this stupid organ had not listened. Just like his stubborn cock. Whenever he had his date with the shower head in the morning his little friend, who not long ago had awaited this with eagerness, suddenly showed unwillingness and disobedience no matter how hard he tried or how fast his hands worked. The thing stayed in a sorrowful saggy state until Grimmjow turned his thoughts to the turquoise hell of a woman. Fuck, and then these thoughts pumped the adrenaline so fast through his veins that afterwards he had to place both his hands at the wall to keep himself steady.

The guilt that welled up every time as well, Grimmjow discarded, telling himself that as long as he only imagined all those things he wanted to do with Nelliel no real harm was done. Forcing her out of his head did him no good and left him in a tense mood for the whole day. When he tried to find release with Orihime in the evening, this always ended in a disaster. Unable to restrain his needy nature, things happened too fast. His touches were too strong and even if she said nothing, it did not escape Grimmjow that Orihime's pleasure kept within a limit. She never complained but turned around as soon as he had finished his business.

"Your ticket, sir," the woman at the counter smiled and handed the paper over to him: "Have a good flight."

Grimmjow took the ticket back and started to walk down the gangway, tiredly dragging his suitcase with him. Behind him a feminine voice shouted not to close the counter. The voice sounded somehow familiar, enough that his heart sped up and Grimmjow briefly stopped before he shook his head about his stupid vivid mind.

Slowly he wiggled his way passed the other passengers to his seat. There he packed his trolley in the overhead locker when someone shouted, "Grimmjow? What are you doing on this plane?"

The voice again. His body reacted before his mind did, and a wave of heat rushed through him, starting simultaneously at his head and in his toes, pushing forward until it concentrated uncomfortably in his middle.

Grimmjow turned his head and faced her. Nelliel, the woman from hell, stood baffled in the cabin. It was not until the elderly woman in the seat next to his, cleared her throat that he stopped his staring.

"Young man, you should keep yourself in check a little better," she said in a low voice when he looked at her, hinting with her head to his groin.

Grimmjow eyed his middle and his ears instantly heated up in embarrassment seeing the huge bulge. Damn, the traitor had struck again. He cursed under his breath, shoving the trolley into the locker while his little piece of shit continued to throb happily in his pants. The elderly woman slowly stood up to allow him to take his place at the window.

As soon as he was sitting, Grimmjow pulled a magazine onto his lap. Under the cover he dragged and pushed at his dick to bring it in a better position.

"Young lady, come here," the elderly woman suddenly shouted and Grimmjow´s head snapped up seeing her signaling Nelliel to come over. Before his eyes the woman turned into a shaggy old hag and he heard her imaginary cackling when he once again locked eyes with Nel, who looked like he felt, torn between excited anticipation and the ringing of a million alarm bells that getting so close had to be avoided by all means.

When Schiffer's chick didn't move the old hag tucked her handbag under one arm and hobbled towards her. Well, in reality she only walked slowly, maybe a little stiff like elderly people used to do it but Grimmjow's weird imagination continued to run away with him. Shaking his head he called himself to order and noticed that Nelliel hesitantly nodded and showed the stewardess, who tried to keep things calm and orderly, her ticket.

He let out a heavy sigh in the moment the stewardess showed the elderly woman to her new seat while Nelliel, with an apologizing look on her face approached him. As fast as he could, Grimmjow fastened his seatbelt and placed the magazine back on his lap, making sure it covered his little traitor, who continued the throbbing party in his pants.

Ignoring this as well as Nelliel, who in the closeness of the airplane touched him multiple times until she had arranged herself and her things before she also closed her belt.

"I thought it would be better not to make a fuss about such a trivial thing," Nelliel said still with an apologetic look on her face.

Her voice floated smoothly like sinful velvet around his heated ears. Unable to answer Grimmjow only nodded and pretended to focus on the security video which started to play. For a moment Nelliel´s gaze turned to the monitor a few seats in front of them before she pulled the magazine out and began to flip through the pages in a fast pace. From the corner of his eye Grimmjow observed her. The moving of her cleavage made him sweat.

With a deep sigh she finished her magazine and turned it over to start again. In the rushed movement she hit his shoulder, forcing him to jerk. Fuck, since when had he become such a sissy.

Grimmjow turned his head: "Sorry, my fault."

"Sorry, I didn't mean...", Nelliel said in the same moment, then she blushed.

Grimmjow stared at her crimson face, startled and finding the color adorable. Her hand moved to her chest and guided his eyes to the thin fabric of her silk blouse covering her full breasts. His eyes grew wide while his hands flew to the magazine on his lap pressing it down. His breathing increased seeing her nipples spout visibly. And not only his breathing increased, the pressure in his groin as well. He turned his head pretending to look out of the window.

They remained silent until the plane had become airborne. The whole time Grimmjow was aware of the tiniest of her movements. He believed even to hear her breathing over the air-conditioning.

Suddenly she exhaled loudly, "Grimmjow, this is stupid. We are mature people and don't think I am not aware of the..." she paused searching for words. A second later, she huffed, "This weird attraction we feel for each other." First she pointed at the top of her breast and raised an eyebrow hinting with her head towards his lap.

"Yeah...", Grimmjow muttered. Fuck, he should have brought the topic up not her, he thought running a hand through his hair.

"And I am sorry about what happened in my office, I forgot myself, yet I don't believe I have to tell you that you are a damn hot guy, right?"

Grimmjow couldn't help but grin and brushed through his hair once again. Nelliel giggled nudging his shoulder teasingly. Beside a part of him that still was tense, he relaxed significantly now that she managed to break the ice.

A stewardess serving a small snack and some beverages interrupted their conversation. Grimmjow and she both ate again in silence but it now was less awkward than in the beginning. Whenever he accidentally brushed against her arm or shoulder due to the closeness, their eyes met and Nelliel smiled at him. First he tried to resist the instant urge to smile back but soon relented to his desire. He only was polite, right?

"I hope Orihime liked the picture?" Nelliel lifted her table and hooked it.

For a second the awkward feeling returned, leaving a bad taste on Grimmjow´s tongue but he swallowed it down and answered truthfully that Orihime loved the picture and had praised his good choice. For some time they chatted about his unbelievable bad taste in art and Grimmjow made sure to emphasize how much better Schiffer must be at such things. He really gave his best to dig out some episodes from the past where he could polish his little prick's abilities. Nelliel listened, laughing endearingly. Grimmjow continued bravely ignoring the painful tugging at his heart his own words induced.

After some time she yawned and he also felt the exhaustion from the various emotions that slowly left his system. Without interest his gaze wandered from the monitor showing the latest romance movie everybody talked about to the window and back to Nelliel. She had closed her eyes, her long silky eyelashes resting on her creamy skin. He could see that she only wore a touch of make-up which covered nothing, only enhanced her natural beauty and she definitely knew how to use it. While he studied her, Nelliel´s head moved. Grimmjow lifted his hand ready to wake her up.

Her head slowly moved until it rested against his shoulder. His breathing deepened but the rest of his body stilled. A thick strand of her irresistible turquoise hair slipped down over her face. Nelliel stirred and halfheartedly tucked the strand behind her ear. Grimmjow´s still held his hand up watching her. Suddenly Nelliel placed a hand on his chest and snuggled against him.

In his pants the party started again. Fuck, he loved the feel of her taunt breasts against his side. Grimmjow lowered his hand and very carefully brushed the wayward strand back in place. She murmured something and he smelled her hair. Torturing himself with her scent, the same scent that had followed him for days after his finger had tasted her. Grimmjow blinked looking upwards calling himself to order once again. He grabbed his knee tightly. It would be better not to touch her, he thought.

+o+o+

Grimmjow stood behind Nelliel in the line for the cabs when his cell rang. Before they had left the plane she had told him that she was here for some art convention which would take place tomorrow and the day after. Grimmjow´s flight back would be tomorrow late afternoon. In some way he gladly had acknowledged that fact. Like he hadn't brought up the topic of meeting again for dinner and Nelliel hadn't done it either.

He answered his phone, "Yeah?", then he listened patiently to the fast speaking secretary who apologized multiple times. He cursed loudly when he ended the call.

"What's the matter? Did something bad happen?" Nelliel really looked concerned and touched him again.

"It's nothing," seeing the look on her face, Grimmjow sighed and explained, "For some reason my room reservation was canceled and the secretary of the sports magazine I am working for couldn't find a replacement yet. She just informed me that she will try to have something ready as soon as possible. So, no problem at all," he gave her a confident grin.

"The town indeed is rather crowded this weekend. Call me if you'll have problems finding a suitable place. I'm staying at a friend's hotel in the center who surely can arrange something", she gave him her card, squeezed his arm, and climbed in the cab.

Grimmjow watched her leave. Fuck, he shouldn't feel this disappointed. It was better that way. He entered the next cab and told the driver his destination. As soon as the man heard that he was going to attend the Combines, he chewed Grimmjow´s ear off with his unprofessional opinion. Normally he would have told him to shut up, but he didn't even listen to the man's ramblings lost in thoughts about Schiffer's chick.

Unable to get Nelliel out of his head Grimmjow followed the athletes' performances with less than half of his attention. He only was here to socialize, catching up with the latest rumors and gossip. Rather unimportant stuff which he could use in his first articles. An unimportant article for a lame job he had not the slightest interest in, if he would be honest with himself.

His thoughts circled around Nelliel and how fucking easy it had been to talk to her. Too easy for his taste. With Orihime it had taken him weeks and months to get through her barriers. However, on the other hand Nelliel hadn't lived such a messed up past. Grimmjow decided that he needed a drink before he called the fucking secretary once again.

In the end he stood and left long before the performances ended.

+o+o+

The _Wild Turkey_ ran down Grimmjow´s throat like silk. He placed the now empty glass back down on the polished counter in the Hotel's bar. Licking the last bit of the expensive amber Bourbon from his lips, savoring its sweetness, a sinful combination of brown sugar and nutmeg, which reminded him of this turquoise haired beauty who he was waiting for.

After he had left the combines the only motels with vacancies the secretary could offer, had been out in the suburbs. Tired and impatiently longing for privacy he had sent Nelliel a text message and asked if she could help him out. He had thought it over for a long time but then he wouldn't hesitate to call any of his other acquaintances and so he just had done it, thinking that if she would not respond in a few minutes his mobile would be running out of battery anyways. However, Nelliel´s reply had come only a minute later. And so even if he hadn't wanted to, he ended here waiting for her anyways.

Grimmjow ordered another glass, not giving a damn shit about its high price. He had decided that he needed it. When the receptionist had told him that Nelliel would bring him the key to his room and that he should wait for her at the bar, he had promised himself only to take the key and wish her a good night without letting himself engage in any kind of talk.

His drink arrived and he took one small sip after the other. Mentally preparing himself for her arrival. He was forming the one-hundred excuses why he needed to leave as soon as he got the key when she suddenly appeared behind him whispering, "I've got here the key to all the pleasures this house has to offer."

The sudden feeling of her hot breath in his ear together with her breasts pressed against his back crushed all his good intentions in less than a second. "Sounds like my kind of thing. Wanna have a drink first, before you show me all those pleasures?" Damn, what the hell was he saying and in such a seductive tone? He was a damn fucking idiot, who placed his hand at the knob to the gate of purgatory.

She laughed lightly and ordering a Martini, climbed on the stool next to him. After she had got her drink and toasted with him, she smiled teasingly, "My friend, who manages this place, gave you the top level suite, which usually is reserved for very special guests", she bent forward, her lips only inches away from his, "And it has a large, luxury shower with multiple functions that will help you to relax and even more...", her voice dropped at the end into a meaningful whisper.

Grimmjow choked on his drink, spilling the expensive bourbon all over the bar. Nelliel giggled and patted his back. Her teasing was hot and at the same time refreshing. Orihime never was one for dirty talk, not even just for the fun of it. Schiffer's chick was so different. He sighed, if she only wasn't Schiffer's chick, then he might forget about his babe for just one night. One time was as good as no time, right?

Still laughing she ordered him a new drink and continued talking but Grimmjow didn't listen. He just saw her lips moving, enjoyed the delicious sound of her voice and the carefree yet sinful way she brushed her hair back. She had started flirting with him and only after a moments hesitation he gave in, bent forward and placed a hand on her naked knee.

Never before had Grimmjow had so much hot fun. They played with words, and touched each other in subtle ways. They shared a few more drinks. And they gazed at each other with the unspoken question that this only was a game.

A dangerous game though, but nevertheless they continued, and got closer bit by bit. Until Nel´s legs were set between his. She bent forward her hand brushing over his arm, gripping him, tugging at him. She bridged what little of distance was left and Grimmjow followed. When she parted her lips and exhaled their mouths nearly touched each other and her hot breath condensed the tension in his body up to the point were it became unbearable. Dear God, he remembered those velvet lips and their kisses as if it just had happened.

"We should stop and go to bed," Nelliel whispered breathlessly and clearly with desire. He could see that she wanted him just as badly as he longed for her but that she held back because of the same reason he did. Like him she didn't want to hurt Schiffer or Orihime, who had become a friend to her as well.

Grimmjow nodded and drew back, "Yeah, going to bed sounds good." Not wanting at least their game of words to end, he skipped the word "alone". Just for a moment longer he wanted to stay in the illusion that he was going to go to bed with her. She didn't mean it this way, he knew.

They paid the bill and Nelliel showed him to the elevator. Inside she pressed the button to the top floor. Grimmjow stood next to her his breath heavy, his heart pounding hard in his chest. She only had pressed one button and with each passing level the tension in the elevator's narrowed space increased. He should ask her which button he should press for her and yet he didn't. Most of the time she gazed down, only a few times she shot him a glance. When she did, he could see the same mixture of anticipation and remorse on her face that he was struggling with.

The elevator stopped and the door opened. None of them moved. When the door started to close Nelliel held it open, "Your room is right on the end of the floor, just a few feet … I'll show you..." She stepped out and Grimmjow followed close behind. He should have stopped her, he thought, but only for a second. His mind and eyes became distracted by the way her ass and shiny hair moved.

When they arrived at the only room on this level, she moved around. He stood directly behind her. Too close, their bodies touched each others in multiple places and with each passing second the look into each others eyes deepened. Grimmjow could no longer think, there was no place left in his rational mind for any other thing than her and that he wanted her. Like the model of a racing car he once had seen as a little boy behind the toy shop window set under a spotlight. Back then he couldn't afford it and his parents never would have bought him such an expensive toy. So he had spent hours in front of the shop, his nose pressed to the window staring at the car like he now was staring at Ulquiorra´s woman who he couldn't afford to have either.

However, today was no other barrier than his own conscience between him and that was he desired and that never had worked out good for him. He was a man of action, not thinking, and the shrilling alarm bells in his head were muffled by the bourbon.

So Grimmjow threw all his caution to the wind and pinned Nelliel to the door with his whole body. She gasped but then sank her hands into his hair. The kiss that followed rushed over him like a hurricane. If there had been the slightest bit of restraint on his side left, it now was gone completely. Vaguely Grimmjow noticed Nelliel hesitating, even pushing him back. But hell, he could not let her go, he just couldn't. He kissed her with a desperate desire.

After a moment she returned the kiss in the same manner and pressed her body to his. Her hand pulled out his shirt while his tongue hungrily dug into her mouth. She already panted hard and his cock mercilessly pulsed against her groin, begging for entrance. Hell, he wanted to have her, all of her.

Her breasts, which had teased him the whole day now finally were his. Roughly he opened her blouse, pulled it as far back past her shoulders as possible and grabbed them with both hands. Her eyes were on fire, her lips moved. Was she saying something? Grimmjow didn't listen. He was like an addict finally getting his fix. His hands wandered to her back searching for the opening of her bra.

Nel´s hands suddenly left his hair and reached into the pockets of his jacket. When she had found what she was searching for, she shifted around in his embrace. Grimmjow took the chance and pushed her hair to one side before he started biting a path down her neck and over her naked shoulder. Her ass moved against his groin, sending a series of electric jolts through his overheated body. That was too much, he barely could hold himself. To still her movements, he pressed himself against her. In the same moment the door gave way and they fell forward. Grimmjow´s instincts kicked in and he prevented himself from crashing on top of Nelliel by landing on his outstretched arms. A sharp pain in his bad left arm caused him to hiss and grabbing it, he rolled to the side.

Lying on his back next to her, he regained his senses and became aware that Nelliel closed the door with her feet before she crawled closer, "Are you okay?"

Still holding his arm, Grimmjow nodded. Carefully he flexed his muscles while studying her in the light that streamed through the large window behind them. She was so dangerously beautiful and he still wanted her as badly as before. However, she belonged to Ulquiorra and the pain successfully had helped him to remember this and his own responsibility towards Orihime, who never would forgive him if he would betray her with another woman. A woman Orihime had started to see as a friend.

"I'm fine. Just got a reminder of the past. I made the wrong choice then and I am still paying for it," he answered his voice hoarse, covered by this damn irritating desire. "I better go now." He wanted to sit up but Nelliel placed a hand on his chest.

"Grimmjow, I know it is utterly wrong but I want you." Biting her lips, she met his gaze. "I've wanted you since the day we first met. I tried to get you off my mind, because I love Ulquiorra, I really do. But ..."

Looking down she stopped. And Grimmjow knew exactly how she felt because for him it was the same. Their eyes found the others again and the urge to take her, have her, taste everything of her rose once more.

If he only could have her one time, one single time and nothing more. He paused, thinking. After all one was like nothing, right? He lied to himself, but to hell with all this principles, to hell with all the good intentions, he wasn't Ulquiorra, he wasn't a good man at all.

Grimmjow grabbed Nelliel´s wrist and pulled her upon him. Eagerly she returned his unrestrained kiss and began to open his belt.

He helped her get his pants off. All hesitation was gone from her as well, without embarrassment she eagerly took in his aroused body. When her eyes lay fixed on his groin her hands followed and peeled him out of his boxers. Grimmjow inhaled sharply and the mere anticipation of her touching him in this place boiled him. However, she stopped and instead removed her bra giving him full sight of her breasts. Fucking hell, Grimmjow didn't know what he wanted to do first, getting a taste of her erected nipples or lying back showing her that he wished to be touched.

Nel delivered him from this decision by indeed touching him and also bending forward so that her breasts came into his reach. They tasted salty and sweet at the same time. Her sounds of pleasure filled him with a long missed satisfaction. No need to hold back, no need to be careful, to be gentle. This turned him on even further.

Grimmjow shoved Nel on her back and she laughed lightly at his eagerness and the way he fiddled with getting her slip out of the way. He grinned as his hand moved under the silk, pushing her bottom up, and then the cloth was gone. It landed somewhere far behind them in the dark hotel room. She still wore her skirt and he got rid of it in the same way before he knelt over her naked body. Sweat ran down his spine born from the heat of the moment. In a swift movement he was over her and pushed down.

Nel grabbed his shoulders hard, her hips moving with his and Grimmjow couldn't believe how deep he could dive into her. They seemed to be so made for each other that it took his breath away. She pushed him further following his fast pace with ease like they had made love to each other for eternities. If they would continue like this, he would go over the edge in the next second. He needed to pause, it would kill him, but hell he wanted to walk the line of excitement a little longer. This was the first and the last time he would be with her.

Grimmjow pulled back, kissed her lips, then biting a trail along her jaw line to her ear where he sucked at her earlobe enjoying her moans and feeling her squirming under him, begging him to return to her.

Here, with her, he could do nothing wrong. Bitterness whelmed up but he cast it aside, unwilling to think about the rest of his life and even the next moment. Only the here and now was what counted. Nothing else. Nothing else and nobody else. For now it only was the two of them.

"Grimmjow, please...", she begged her hands tugging at his hips. He stroked through the turquoise ocean that was her hair, tasting the hot chill of her sinful mouth and the taunt flesh of her heavy breasts in his hands before he sank into her again.

They continued where they had stopped a moment ago. This was the worst thing Grimmjow had done in his whole life but he enjoyed it like nothing else before. Their bodies clashed against the other in a desperate try to get as deep and near as possible while their passion rose. Both had left reality long ago and then something that he never had achieved with another woman happened. In the moment Grimmjow came, Nelliel also exploded. Hearing her cry his name pushed him even higher, so high that when it was over he thought he would black out.

However, reality returned as soon as he caught his breath and it hit hard and painful. And Grimmjow understood very well why Nelliel put on her clothes in a hurry, avoiding looking at him and left without saying a single word. There was nothing to say. They just had made the wrong decision and there was no way to take it back.

They had cheated on the ones they loved, the ones they called friend and nothing in the whole world was able to excuse this.


	10. Chapter 10: In Hell

**Grimmjow: Four to Love**

**Beta: OveractiveImagination39**

**Chapter 10 – In Hell  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The next morning before Grimmjow even opened his eyes, he knew that he was in Hell and that he should be condemned to stay there for the rest of his life. He had done the worst thing a man could do: He had spent the night with his best friend's woman.<p>

And if this wasn't enough, by doing so, he had also betrayed his own girlfriend Orihime, the first woman he had ever truly loved, and the only one he had ever considered spending the rest of his life with.

Grimmjow got up and went to the shower. Before he entered the luxurious cabin he smelled his hands and inhaled the rest of Nelliel´s delicious scent. With a sad smile, he turned the water on and washed the outward signs of his infidelity away. Now only the memory of that night remained.

The moment Nelliel had left he had already decided that what had happened would stay nothing more than a memory. The reason was very simple. The truth would hurt Orihime deeply and as a consequence she would end their relationship at once. She would rather face all her fears alone than stay with someone she had lost her trust in. God alone knew, if she would ever be able to trust another man enough to let him into her heart again. This thought tore him apart, but even worse was the realization that it was entirely his fault alone.

However, hiding his infidelity was one thing, but the last night had changed his love for Orihime as well. Before Nelliel had only been perfect in his imagination, but now he had the proof that she was the perfect fit.

They only had met too late. Grimmjow laughed bitterly.

Instead of accepting that they both already were in good relationships with nearly perfect partners, he had wanted more, and played with fire. As result he got burned and created a mess.

Grimmjow clenched his hands. Creating a mess was something he was really good at. His father also hadn't given a shit about other people's feelings, selfishly taking what he wanted from life and those he was supposed to love, and Grimmjow had hated him for that. He gritted his teeth and in a sudden movement punched the wall. His knuckles cracked and the harsh pain made him gasp. All his life he had tried not become like his father. However, it seemed his efforts were in vain.

Nelliel had wanted to push him away, admitting she loved Ulquiorra and he had ignored her, only thinking about himself and giving into his disgusting desire.

An honest man, a good man like Ulquiorra, never would have taken advantage of such a situation and of a woman's weakness if their roles would have been switched. Hell, for a second Grimmjow wished from the bottom of his heart that his friend would indeed secretly harbor feelings for Orihime akin to the ones he felt for Nelliel. It would make all their lives less complicated, and in the end no one would truly be hurt by his actions.

Cursing he punched the wall again and again. He was such a coward. Ulquiorra was different, he always had been, and his love for Nelliel honest. Only a dirty mind like his could bring forth such a tainted thought.

That was why he would stay silent. In this case hiding the truth was the right thing to do. Otherwise he would not only destroy Orihime's life, but Ulquiorra´s and Nelliel´s life as well.

+o+o+

The rest of the day, Grimmjow stuck strictly to his schedule. He ate brunch at the combines, where he listened to pointless talks, took notes, and pretended to look interested, when in fact all the while, deep inside he wanted nothing more than to run away.

After that ordeal was over, he eagerly left for the airport, heading straight to the nearest bar where he ordered a glass of whiskey. Calmly he gripped his drink, but as soon as he lifted it, his hand was shaking so badly that he had to place it back on the counter. Grimmjow pressed his palms to his eyes and tried to breathe in deeply, yet he couldn't. The chain of guilt and fear held him in a tight grip.

By taking the glass in both hands, he finished his drink. Feeling a little better Grimmjow ordered a second one. After having the second and then a third one, his hands stopped shaking and he was more confident that he would be able to avoid anything that would hurt his friends further, especially Orihime.

+o+o+

When he returned home Grimmjow tried to be a good man, he really did. He did everything to please Orihime. However, whatever he did never seemed enough and too often his thoughts returned to Nelliel.

Orihime had wanted him to take the job at the sports magazine, a safe, well paying job with fixed working hours, so that they could spend more time together. Now she was the one who rushed out early and returned late, and when he tried to talk to her, he could see her mind drifting away after only a few moments. Her head had always been in the clouds, and in the past he had always found this endearing, yet now it made him angry.

She ignored his efforts and this frustrated Grimmjow to no end, and the memory of how Nelliel had soaked up every word he had said made it even worse. Still he swallowed the feelings down, telling himself he only had to try harder.

Thursday evening, the fourth day after he had decided to stay with Orihime, Grimmjow came home early, her favorite Chinese dish, and something spicy for him, in hand. That morning he had asked her if she would be home on time and she had promised she would.

He prepared the table, placing some candles and a potted plant of daffodils that she must have bought while he was away. The plants were a favorite of hers, and he realized he should have bought her some. Instead she had to result to purchasing them herself; reminding him again that he had been remiss in his duties as her boyfriend. Still he was making the effort now wasn't he?

Yet as the hours passed and the food became cold Grimmjow´s disappointment began to turn into anger. When finally the front door opened, all candles but one were out, and he sat in the dark, brooding, a nearly empty glass of whiskey in hand.

He stood when she entered the kitchen. Orihime took in the arrangement with a glance, sucking in her breath, and as she turned towards him, he noticed her remorse. "Oh, I forgot about it. I am sorry Grimmjow, I just ..."

With a loud clang he placed his drink on the table. "It's okay Babe. I don't mind. Hang on, I'll warm up the food."

She let out a sigh that almost sounded like relief, and after the food was heated, they sat down and Orihime began to eat. Grimmjow watched her, but he had lost his appetite long ago. An awkward silence grew until she asked, "How was your day?"

He stopped himself from asking why she had been so late, and instead answered her question, trying to let his boring work sound entertaining. All the while she listened, eating an occasional forkful of her fried rice. Grimmjow relaxed, and was about to forgive her, when her attention slipped.

When he stopped talking, she didn't notice. She gazed at the flowers with a faraway look in her eyes, and sucked dreamingly at the top of her fork. Wherever her thoughts were, they were not with him. The anger spiked, and before he gave it a second thought, Grimmjow snapped and grabbed her wrist.

"What the hell are you thinking about," he bit out.

Orihime's eyes grew wide and the fork fell from her hand. Her lips quivered and when she found her voice, it was small, "A dress… what to wear at Nel´s birthday party tomorrow. I do not have something appropriate. I want something new … that's why I was so late. I went shopping."

His eyes narrowed. A fucking dress was of more importance to her than spending time with him. With Nelliel such a thing never would have happened. His grip around Orihime's wrist tightened.

"Grimmjow, you are hurting me!"

He froze, his blood went cold, and his heart threatened to break. Grimmjow bolted upwards; his chair crashed on the floor. Then he ran, leaving the kitchen behind, up the stairs and into his room. There he threw the door shut and stumbled over to the sofa. Horrified, that was how he felt. Absolutely horrified, and for a long time the only two things he was aware of were his heartbeat mirrored by the loud pumping of the blood in his ears.

Orihime's words slammed around in his head and Grimmjow knew exactly what he had done. He had hurt her and he had done it on purpose. The realization left him shaking. Suddenly footsteps approached his room and fear threatened to rip him apart. Unable to move Grimmjow only prayed that she wouldn't come in. Facing her or faking an explanation was beyond him.

Orihime didn't. A moment later she walked away.

Again he had crossed a line. A line he never wanted to cross. His hands continued shaking. Hurting people emotionally was one thing, but physically abusing them, and without a reason - this made him no better than his father. His eyes started to burn and he fiddled the cell from his pocket. Talk, he needed to talk to someone. No, not someone Grimmjow realized, he needed to talk to Ulquiorra - the only one that knew him inside out and would understand why this simple action disgusted him so much.

Ulquiorra´s number on the display seemed to stare disapprovingly back at him and his shaking finger hovered over the call button. Schiffer would ask him what exactly had happened and again this was beyond him to explain. His little prick always could tell when he was talking shit.

In this mess he was on his own and once more he regretted it more than he could say. Grimmjow closed his cell and then his eyes. There was no way back and when tears threatened to fall, he didn't bother fighting them.

+o+o+

The next morning Grimmjow sent Hisagi a text message, stating that he needed to check some old recordings he stored at home. He told his boss that they were important for the article he was working on and that it might take the whole day. Another lie, and he could bet that Hisagi would know, but Grimmjow couldn't care less.

Even without a glance in the mirror, he was sure he looked like shit. His night had been a nightmare, literally. Once he had fallen asleep, long forgotten memories of his childhood had haunted him. While at the time, in reality, Schiffer had always been there to pull his ass out of the shit. Yet in his dreams there had been nobody.

Grimmjow opened the door and gazed into the corridor listening, but the house was quiet, and after a moment of hesitation he slowly walked down the hall dragging his feet.

In the kitchen the table was cleared, everything but the pot with daffodils gone. Grimmjow swallowed. No not everything. Orihime had placed a piece of paper under the pot.

Was he relieved or afraid? Grimmjow was too tired to tell. He even was too tired to put some milk and sugar into his coffee. With the mug in hand he sat down at the table. After having a few sips, he reached for the paper and opened it.

There was not much written, just a few words: _After Nelliel´s party, we need to talk._

He brushed over his face. Even if he might be able to fool Orihime if he tried, he no longer could fool himself. His life was going down the drain and there seemed no way he could stop this from happening.

Right time to leave the stage, Grimmjow thought bitterly and turned the mug in his hands.

Only cowards, like his father ran away, but once the thought had appeared it took root in his mind, and the longer he brooded over it the more appealing it became. After all, this mess was his fault, and the others would be better of without him. Ulquiorra and Nelliel would get their life back in order. They surely would help Orihime to get along without him. After all the women had become friends and Ulquiorra had gained Orihime's trust in the blink of an eye.

Yeah, the best thing would be if he left before the party; even better if he did it now while Orihime was away. He only needed to pack a few things. Yet what to take? It was too hard to decide. Damn, if he wasn't so tired.

Grimmjow stood and placed his mug in the sink. First he would take a short nap and then he would leave. He returned to his room, but as he slumped down into the sofa exhaustion caught up to him, and he fell into a deep sleep.

+o+o+

It was dark, when something woke Grimmjow up. He needed a moment before he realized that it must have been the soft, romantic music that came from down the corridor. He recognized the song; it was one of Orihime's favorites. Still feeling groggy, he sat up and rubbed his face. When he looked over to the door, he noticed that it was left ajar. Orihime must have checked to see if he was there and more than that. As he looked about the room he noticed a steaming mug of coffee sitting on the small table next to the sofa.

Grimmjow took a sip and held the coffee in both hands. Everything came back to him, but he was sick of thinking about his situation, instead he walked towards the bedroom from where the music was coming.

Without the intention to stalk, he stepped forward, but stopped just at the threshold. Orihime didn't notice him and the sight of her created a familiar warm feeling. His lips involuntary curved into a lopsided smile. Placing one shoulder and head against the door frame, Grimmjow continued watching her.

She looked so innocent and sweet while she played with a white scarf that hung loosely around her back and arms. From her movements and gestures, he could tell that she prepared herself for the party. A larger group of people always made her anxious and Orihime now played pretend to calm her nerves.

Her tender movements caused the wide, airy skirt of her new emerald dress to swirl lightly around her knees. She looked so gorgeous that his heart swelled. Unfortunately this no longer was enough. After having a taste from a forbidden fruit, he wanted more. Something he had found with Nelliel, as sad as it was. Looking into his mug, Grimmjow exhaled loudly.

When he lifted his head again, Orihime had stopped the conversation she had held with these imaginary people and gazed warily at him. "Hey... you are awake," she said with uncertainty in her voice.

Then there was a long silence before Grimmjow stood straight.

"Yeah, thanks for the coffee," he answered quietly because he didn't know what else to say.

Once again neither of them spoke and the awkward silence deepened. With sadness, he noticed that he also had lost his ability to talk with her.

"Will you come with me to Nel´s birthday party?"

The question caused him to face her. Orihime chewed at her lower lip and avoided his gaze. She wanted him to go, so much he could tell. If he stayed away she would have to explain this to Ulquiorra and Nelliel. The outcome would be more than suspicious. He had to go. Later he could sneak away as soon as possible.

"Yeah, sure. I'll go and change. It won't take long."

Orihime smiled and approached him with a few fast steps. "Thank you," she said softly, tugging childishly at his sleeves and Grimmjow stilled; the urge to tell her the truth suddenly became unbearable. He clenched his hands which she noticed.

"Grimm? What is it? Please, we can talk right now if you want."

No, not now. Grimmjow breathed a fast kiss on the top of her head. "I'll be ready in a few minutes, babe. Have you already wrapped the present?"

Orihime shook her head, and after she had given him an intense gaze, she finally left.

Grimmjow chose clothes he knew would please her and styled his hair in the way she liked it the best.

Orihime waited at the bottom of the staircase and eyed him from head to toe. As he came to stand directly before her, she smiled timidly. Then she reached for the collar of his shirt smoothed it before she opened the upper two buttons. Next she ran her fingers through his neatly arranged hair until it stuck out in every direction.

After that she stepped back. "This suits you much better," she said quietly and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Grimmjow swallowed. Only a month ago, on the day of the high-school reunion, she had done the opposite and reprimanded him about his unsuitable appearance. Talking to Ulquiorra seemed to have changed more things than he had realized.

After he had driven the Jaguar out of the garage, Grimmjow opened the door for Orihime and helped her into the car. Indeed, she and Ulquiorra would make a good team, he thought, when he walked over to the driver's side, a halfhearted smirk twisting his lips. A shame that he wouldn't be there to see that happen.

+o+o+

"Oh my, aren't you the most precious thing," Nelliel´s lesbian coworker shrieked, and before Grimmjow could stop her, she literally threw herself at Orihime, who first let out a surprised gasp before she tried to push the other woman away. Grimmjow grabbed the lesbian's arm, the one she had placed around Orihime's waist and dragged the annoying woman away.

Fuck, they just had entered the gallery and this stupid incident already set him on edge. He brushed through his hair and without thinking, took Orihime's hand, pressing it reassuringly. She returned the motion and smiled before she gave him a nod to look to the other side.

Schiffer stood there together with Nelliel´s other coworker, the pink-haired gay weirdo. Grimmjow´s heart sank, as he noticed Ulquiorra´s accusing stare. His little prick always had loathed when Grimmjow made himself the center of attention.

Orihime tugged at his hand again. "There's Nel and … Oh my gosh, Look at her! Her dress is absolutely amazing... Grimm, can you see her?"

There was no way he or anybody else could miss Nelliel. She wore the sexiest dress in the room and with each movement she gave away that she knew it.

Seeing her walking created the well known sinful sensation in his gut, and from one second to the other the crushing exhaustion vanished. The memory of what was beyond this cloth set his body on fire. His mind burned with passion and knowing that he never again would touch her fueled his desire even more.

Nelliel´s attention, though, was on Ulquiorra as she continued to make her way towards him. From beyond the longing, jealousy twisted Grimmjow. He grew tense and was so engrossed, that he nearly shouted at Orihime the moment she pulled at his hand again.

Just before this happened, Grimmjow regained his senses and closed his mouth. However, Orihime must have noticed his reaction. A pondering expression grew on her face as she looked from him to Nel and back.

Fear gripped him again and cold sweat began to run down his spine. Nevertheless, Grimmjow gave her a lighthearted smirk, but Orihime was clever and he was a fool to believe he could pull on over on her. In the end, when it came to the point, he could fool nobody. Putting on a poker face like Ulquiorra, and hiding his true feelings, was just beyond his ability.

The shattering of a glass distracted Orihime and rescued him from an inconvenient question. At least that was what he believed. Grimmjow followed her example and looked in the direction from where the sound had come. Ulquiorra had his hands on the gay man's collar, the broken glass must have been his, dropped in his haste to accost the man.

For a second, Grimmjow was taken aback and wondered what had caused his usually well-composed little prick to lose his poker face. It must be something severe because Ulquiorra obviously struggled with regaining his composure.

Beside him, Orihime released his hand. "Ulquiorra seems to need some help. How about you go get a fresh drink for him, while I see what is going on." Without waiting for him to agree Orihime walked over to Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow didn't mind. This was his chance to get the hell out of here.

He turned around and immediately his eyes found Nell again. A man with a green and white hat and a wide coat had engaged her into a conversation. The sight of her alone kept him rooted in place.

Dear god, she was so damn beautiful and he couldn't look away. When Nel´s gaze flickered in his direction, their eyes briefly met, but she hastily turned away and encouraged the man with the hat to follow her suit.

The pain hit Grimmjow hard and ruthless. Though he couldn't blame Nelliel, and though he should have been prepared for her reaction, it ripped his heart directly out of his chest. Grimmjow´s gaze dropped and he clenched his hands. He definitely needed to get out of here. He couldn't handle any more.

Suddenly all the chatter around him died and in the silence Nelliel´s high pitched voice sounded like a shout, "Oh my God, Ulquiorra, you hit Szayel!"

His best friend was in trouble and even if he wanted to run away just a second ago, Grimmjow did the opposite.

Crossing the room he interrupted the small group. "What the hell is going on?" He looked from Ulquiorra to Orihime and then to the pink-haired man, but he avoided facing Nelliel.

His question was like a needle hitting a balloon under pressure. Unable to follow the answers and accusations going back and forth between a seriously aggravated Schiffer, an upset Nelliel, and a teasing Szayel, Grimmjow´s eyes darted around. He noticed that Orihime stood there confused and anxious, but at once her expression changed.

Yet there was no time for Grimmjow to think about what had caused the change because Szayel's next words felt like a slap directly in his face. The pink-haired weirdo's playfully teasing about Nelliel and him suddenly revealed the truth.

And as soon as the words, "I mean it's obvious they want to fuck each other's brains out, even if they won't admit it," had left Szayel's mouth Grimmjow´s hand moved on its own volition and in a swift motion he followed Ulquiorra´s example and placed a hit directly under Szayel's chin, forcing the man to shut up.

It was wrong; Grimmjow knew it as soon as he had done it. His impulsive action was like a confession. Still he begged that nobody would realize.

However as soon as he locked eyes with Ulquiorra all hope left him.

"It's been you all along," Schiffer's voice was deadly cold, "Why didn't I see it before?"

"Oh God, Ulquiorra," was all he could say before he turned on his heels and ran away.


	11. Chapter 11: Four to Love

**Grimmjow: Four to Love**

**Beta: OveractiveImagination39**

_A huge thanks to Anlapis, who drew the cover for both stories. A link to her page on deviantart dot com is on my profile._

**Chapter 11 - Four to Love**

* * *

><p>Grimmjow ran, carelessly pushing past the other guests, and by doing so, caused an even bigger ruckus. However he never noticed. Once he had left the gallery he headed straight to his car. The jaguar sprang to life and carried him away from the truth, and the ones he loved. Still as far as he would go, there was no escape for him and no way back.<p>

Ulquiorra knew - Grimmjow had seen it in his friend's eyes. Just as he had glimpsed the exact moment it had also dawned on Orihime. They would ask Nelliel, and he was sure that she would not deny what had happened between her and Grimmjow only a week earlier.

For a second he felt remorse that he had left Nelliel behind. Yet what could he say? Nothing - there was nothing he could possibly say now to make things right. Hell, knowing his past record he would most likely have given into the temptation to lie again, and dig himself into bigger shit, if such a thing was even possible. None of them would believe that he never had the intention to hurt one of them. Especially not Ulquiorra, who always had been the calculated, detached one; the one that always thought things through.

Grimmjow took in a shuddering breath while he drove too fast down the streets of their town. The day he had met Schiffer again, had be one of the happiest in his life. He had missed the little prick a lot more than he had been aware of. Yet now, with him crossing the line, their friendship was lost forever. And what of Orihime? The idea that she would want to face him again, was out of the question. He had cheated and lied to her.

Above him more and more streetlights flickered, or were already dead, but Grimmjow kept driving. And while the outside world turned darker and more rotten by each block he passed, he felt at home. He had lived in this part of town for many years. In those days, all he ever had wanted was to escape from here and live the life he just had thrown away.

Now he was back in the same pitiful spot where everything had begun. Grimmjow parked the Jaguar and headed towards the only illuminated building on the shady street. On the way he bumped into a man who threatened to fall, but Grimmjow caught him. He wanted to rid of him quickly, but as soon as the old man found his balance again, he sputtered, his speech slurring heavily, "Wait, aren't you the old Jaegerjaquez´s kid? Oh boy you look just like your dad... just like your dad."

Grimmjow stumbled backwards, his eyes wide, staring at the drunkard. The man coughed loudly before spitting a gross mix of tobacco and phlegm on the ground by his feet. Nobody had ever dared to tell Grimmjow that he looked like his father, because if somebody ever had tried he would have beaten the shit out of him for such an insult.

Now he wasn't sure any more. What he had done to Orihime and Ulquiorra proved the opposite. He really wasn't any better than his old man. Grimmjow continued walking backwards, away from the drunkard, who had turned around and staggered away.

While the other already had forgotten him, his harmless words brought Grimmjow to his knees. When he reached the light of the shady door, he pushed it open and entered the shelter that _Rick's _promised. Inside his feet carried him directly to the bar, where he slumped down on a free stool.

With shaking hands he placed some bills on the counter, "Whiskey! You will do a refill until I say stop."

The bartender gazed at him, reaching for the money he said, "The keys to your car, mister. That's the rule."

Grimmjow stood, grabbed the man by the collar, and pulled him inches to his face, "You'll do as I say. I am not one of these fucking kids that hang out here." Then he pushed the bartender back and added the rest of the cash he had in his wallet to that already on the counter.

With a raised eyebrow the bartender brushed over his vest and tugged it back into place before he filled a glass to the brim.

Grimmjow gulped the whiskey down. Once again his life had come to a dead-end and this time there would be no stray puppy and no Orihime to catch him and give his life a new purpose. No hope that Ulquiorra ever would talk to him again either. All the things he valued he had jeopardized. Nothing was left.

More Whiskey went down Grimmjow´s throat. He was sick of being himself. Sick of always acting without thinking, and all he wanted was to forget. Yet most of all he wished to forget that he was his father's son.

Even if he already felt lightheaded the rest of his body still was heavy with guilt, and the old drunkard's words clung to his mind.

Impatiently Grimmjow called the bartender. The man shook his head in lack of understanding, but nonetheless refilled the glass. "Fuck you," Grimmjow murmured as he reached for his drink. How many more drinks would he need before he blacked out? It had been a long time since he had tried. This wouldn't end well yet he didn't care, and again the thought made him sick. He should care and fight it because it was the right thing to do.

However, for what? What his heart desired was lost to him forever.

Once more his hand moved towards his drink. Unexpectedly, someone stopped him and Grimmjow shifted his gaze. Pale fingers held his wrist, and it took him a moment to realize that the hand belonged to Ulquiorra.

"I left the girls back at the gallery. Both are pretty upset, but more so they are afraid you will do something stupid if left to your own devices."

Grimmjow's whole body grew numb. The world around him spun and his heart thundered so loud, that he didn't understand what his friend added.

An answer. He should say something, anything, but Grimmjow was unable, and a part of him hoped that Ulquiorra would stop talking and beat the shit out of him instead. He deserved it, and his friend must be angry, more so furious. But most of all – disappointed.

Yet nothing happened. Instead his little prick slowly sat down on the free stool next to him. Another heavy wave of guilt washed over Grimmjow and he was unable to deal with it. Once more the urge to run away rushed over him but Ulquiorra took hold of his upper arm. A moment later Grimmjow felt his friend's gaze upon him. His cheeks burned, and embarrassed his head dropped lower. He was such a coward.

"Grimmjow, talk to me," Ulquiorra pleaded softly.

After some time Grimmjow summoned his courage, looked up and faced his friend.

+o+o+

Half an hour later Grimmjow sat next to Ulquiorra in a taxi his friend had called. They were on their way back to the gallery where Nelliel and Orihime were waiting.

Grimmjow looked down at the large paper mug with coffee in his hands. They had talked and the outcome still felt like a miracle to him. He was a moron and an idiot, but still able to call the little prick his friend.

Ulquiorra wasn't a forgiving man by nature, at least not when he was without fault. However in this case his friend wasn't blameless, and that was part of the miracle, Grimmjow still was unable to believe.

Ulquiorra's revelation that what happened between Nelliel and him also had happened between the little prick and Orihime was stunning when he had first spoken of it. Yet now that Grimmjow knew about their affection for each other, a lot of things made sense. Like the way Orihime had dressed up today - which she hadn't done for him but for Ulquiorra. If he thought about it now, it was so obvious, like a slap in the face.

He would have noticed it if he only hadn't been so wrapped up in his own world of desire and guilt for Nelliel.

Grimmjow gazed up. Ulquiorra had turned his head and looked out of the window, lost in his own thoughts. What he had done was not forgiven, Grimmjow knew it, and not only because the little prick had told him. They both had crossed a line, and like in the past to rebuild the trust, they needed time. What mattered was that they both were at fault, even if Ulquiorra hadn't gone as far as he had and only had kissed Orihime. For the little prick, with his high moral standard, this action was as bad as Grimmjow's infidelity with Nelliel.

Yeah, in the end it was like it always had been; they were so different and also the same in other ways. Since the beginning of their strange friendship they always tried to understand the other and look beyond all the flaws and failures, and this made him an even bigger idiot that he had forgotten it.

Suddenly Ulquiorra turned his head and faced him. Grimmjow didn't look away though it was hard. The guilt was still there - the guilt and a new fear.

Orihime loved his friend and she never had tried to hide the fact. Like Ulquiorra, she was too honest and untainted to even try it. Grimmjow had been happy about her fascination for his pale friend, without noticing how deep her feelings went. At the same time Orihime never had stopped loving him like Grimmjow still loved her and wanted her to be happy. However deep down he always had known that he wasn't the right man for her. The harder he had tried, the worse it had become, and they would have ended like his parents, no matter that Ulquiorra had ensured him that he was a better man than his father.

In his heart Grimmjow knew, he wasn't. Orihime was a strong woman but too empathic. In the end, he would have used this against her. He was too selfish and short-tempered. No, he needed someone who wouldn't relent easily, who stood her ground and was confident enough to tell him to fuck off. Someone who he knew could walk away any time.

Nelliel was that someone, and Ulquiorra was willing to accept Grimmjow's feelings for Nelliel, yet he warned him that if he ever would hurt her, he would beat the shit out of him.

Grimmjow's gazed dropped back to the paper mug in his hand. Hell yes, he wanted Nelliel not only because of the sexual sensation she promised, but also because she would put him in his place. The little prick's threat was unnecessary; Grimmjow believed that Nelliel was able to bring him to his knees, not only physically, but emotionally, and with words. This was what Grimmjow feared the most right now.

Orihime would find happiness with Ulquiorra, and maybe after some time, his friendship with the little prick would be as unstrained as in the beginning. However, Nelliel was a different story.

Though Ulquiorra also had told him that Nelliel only had stayed with him for reasons similar to why Grimmjow had held onto his relationship with Orihime: To save the other from being alone and ensure their happiness, he wasn't at all sure about her feelings.

His heart constricted and he gripped his knee tightly. Truth to be told, Grimmjow feared that he only had been a temporary escape for Nelliel based on the sexual tension they experienced with the other. She was an independent woman who needed nobody. On the other hand, his relationship with Orihime had taught him one thing, that he on the contrary needed someone. Not only to wash his pants, but more so his head.

Suddenly Ulquiorra placed a hand on his.

"Nelliel truly loves you," his friend said like he had read his mind.

Grimmjow looked up. He still was impressed at how much understanding the little prick showed. However, like his own relationship, Ulquiorra's with Nelliel had changed. They all were feeling different now.

"Believe me, I am scared as well, but it is better to face the truth than to live a lie like we had in the past weeks."

Grimmjow turned his own hand and gripped Ulquiorra's.

"What will become of us? Of us four?"

Ulquiorra shook his head. "I don't know but we will figure it out."

+o+o+

The gallery was quiet, all the guests had left. Only the lesbian and the gay looked curious when they entered, but said nothing.

Grimmjow followed Ulquiorra to Nelliel´s office. Before opening the door both men faced each other and took in a deep breath. Then Ulquiorra gently pushed the door wide. Their girls sat on the couch, a bottle of wine on the floor. They stood and smiled.

Orihime walked over to Grimmjow and surprised him by pulling him into a short, but tight embrace. After that she stepped back until she stood next to Ulquiorra. Nelliel also joined, and for a long moment they all four just stood there in a circle facing each other.

Once again Orihime was the first one who moved. Her fingers slipping on one side between Ulquiorra´s and on the other side she took hold of Grimmjow's hand. Ulquiorra mirrored her example and offered his hand to Nelliel. Shyly Nelliel took it and Grimmjow´s and her hand found each other as well.

"No more lies. Promise," Orihime simply said pressing Grimmjow's hand. Then she gave everybody a smile. It still held some uncertainty yet it came from the heart and was as honest as the one that lay on Nelliel´s lips.

Ulquiorra only nodded and looked Grimmjow deep in the eye, silently agreeing.

It was obvious that they still had to discuss a lot of things. Yet when Grimmjow searched the others' faces for a hidden grudge he couldn't find any. When he once again faced his friend Ulquiorra, whose warm green eyes still showed a deep determination, Grimmjow realized that as complicated and painful as the past weeks had been for him and his friends, he never wanted to miss a single moment.

Because in the end, they were not more than four people who had fallen in love with each other.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><span><em>Author's Note:<em>

_Thanks for reading, reviewing and sticking with OveractiveImagination39 and me even though updates came not regulary and it often took a long time. _

_My chapter is shorter than hers because I had to face the problem, that she had all the dialog and I did not want to repeat it. I tried but it didn't work and her chapter felt perfect the way it was. So I adjusted mine and skipped that part. If you belong to those who normally do not read her part I suggest to do this time, if you feel that mine is a little rushed. _

_In case you believe that in reality it never would happen that the four would stay friends than I can ensure you that something like this did happen. The idea of this story is based on what happened to me and a befriended couple. Our stories were a little more complicated but in the end we all truly stayed friends and became very happy with our new partners. _

_Now, that 42L is done I will go back to Down with the Sun. I plan to work on Chapter 25 after Christmas. _


End file.
